Mystère sous la lune
by lilounette
Summary: Sarah n'a pas d'amis, elle est dans la maison Serpentard, mais n'en a pas le caractère, elle s'habille toujours en noir, elle a même teint ses cheveux en noir et parle rarement. Cela va intriguer en cette septième année Lily Evans...
1. Chapter 1: petite présentation de ma vie

Tout appartient à Jk Rowling, seul quelques personnage sont de mon imagination, j'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture!

----------

chapitre 1: petite présentation de ma vie.

Ma vie est une succession de désastres, de déceptions, et de solitude. Je m'appelle Sarah Conor, je suis une sorcière, je vais sur mes dix sept ans et je suis scolarisé à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Ma vie aurait pu être fantastique dans ce monde de magie, mais il n'en est rien. Tout le monde me déteste, à l'exception du professeur Dumbledore, du professeur McGonagall et de Hagrid le garde chasse. Les élèves en général me détestent parce que je suis une Serpentard, et les Serpentards me détestent parce que je n'ai pas le caractère d'une Serpentard, pire même ils me prennent pour la greluche de service. Même mes propres parents me détestent parce que je n'ai pas les mêmes idéaux que eux, parce que je refuse d'être marié de force à un futur mangemort à qui je suis déjà fiancé. Mais le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard parce que je le lui ai demandé, c'est la seule fois ou mes parents ont eut un semblant de fierté pour ma personne. J'ai les cheveux normalement châtain très clair, je dis normalement parce que je me les teint en noir pour passer plus inaperçu et ça marche, la plupart du temps. J'ai les yeux marron foncé, je ne suis pas très grande, et je ne pèse pas non plus beaucoup, mais je n'ai plus le goût de rien, mon destin est encore plus noir que ce qu'il n'y parait. Nous sommes déjà début Octobre, je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle, seule, puisqu'il est très tôt. Le professeur Dumbledore apparaît à l'entrée de la grande salle, puis il me remarque, et se dirige vers moi, l'air joyeux.

- Bonjour miss Conor! s'exclame t-il, comment allez vous ce matin?

- bien merci, je lui réponds timidement, ...et vous?

- ma fois... plutôt bien, me dit-il, j'aimerais que lorsque vous aurez fini votre petit déjeuné vous veniez me voir à la tables des professeurs miss.

- ...bien monsieur, je lui réponds d'une voix tremblante.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, prendre place à la table des professeurs, et commencer son petit déjeuné alors que la grande salle commence juste à voir les étudiants arriver. Je finis tranquillement, mais c'est sans compter sur mon fiancé (que je refuse d'épouser) qui s'installe à côté de moi.

- où étais-tu hier soir? me questionne t-il avec hargne.  
- ça ne te regarde pas Evan, je lui dis dans un murmure à peine audible.  
- bien sûr que si, ça me regarde, tu es à moi, me rétorque t-il en m'attrapant durement le poignet. J'exige de savoir où tu vas et ce que tu fais de tes soirées!  
- lâche moi, tu me fais mal, je réponds tout bas pour que personnes ne nous entende, et pour ta gouverne mes soirées je les passe seule dans mon dortoir! 

- tu mens, je le sais j'ai demandé à une des filles d'aller te chercher, et j'ai attendu que tu rentres jusqu'à minuit et demi, mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais ce que tu fais. Et quand je l'aurais découvert, menace t-il cruellement en resserrant d'avantage mon poignet, tu ne pourras m'échapper nulle part, tes parents t'ont offert à moi, même si tu n'es qu'un ... poids dont je me serai bien passé mais ne t'inquiète pas bientôt tu ne pourras plus m'échapper.

Je baisse la tête honteuse, en me massant le poignet, lui il fait comme si de rien était, et il discute avec ses copains, je me lève de table, et j'allais me diriger vers la sorti lorsque je capte le regard bleu électrique du directeur. Je m'approche donc lentement de la table du professeur, sans me rendre compte que six personnes m'observent attentivement mais pour des raisons bien différentes.

-

Quatre d'entre eux se trouvent être les maraudeurs composé de James Potter, les cheveux noirs de jais, les yeux noisettes, pétillants de malice derrière une paire de lunette ronde, c'est le capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black, les cheveux brun, les yeux gris envoûtant, c'est le frère de coeur de James.

Remus Lupin les cheveux châtain, les yeux couleur miel, avec un éclat doré, le plus calme et réfléchi du groupe.

Et enfin Peter Pettigrow les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux marrons ternes, il suit les trois autres comme leurs ombres. Se sont les quatre farceurs du collège, et leurs victimes préférés... les Serpentards.

- je me demande pourquoi une Serpentard se dirige vers le directeur? dit Peter entre deux bouchées.

James et Sirius tournent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la Serpentard qui s'avance vers le directeur.

- tiens! s'exclame Sirius, je l'avais jamais remarqué celle la. Ah! mais si attend c'est celle parle pas beaucoup .  
- qu'est ce que sa change, lui répond James, c'est une Serpentard c'est normal que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué.  
- c'est Sarah Conor, cela fait sept ans qu'on est dans la même classe, bande d'abruti, rétorque Remus calmement.  
- comment tu la connais? questionne Sirius surpris.  
- elle... elle est préfète, depuis la cinquième année, répond Remus, on est souvent mis ensemble pour faire les rondes le soir.  
- ah! la poisse Lunard, s'exclame James, ça doit pas être facile tout les jours de faire ses rondes avec une Serpentard.  
- détrompe toi Cornedru, lui dit Remus soudainement sérieux, je pensais être obligé de supporter les piques et les insultes habituelles que nous envois les Serpentard à la figure. Mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire, elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais lorsqu'elle répond à mes questions c'est toujours poliment avec une voix douce, sans jamais hausser le ton.  
- Patmol! s'exclame James, nous avons un problème... notre petit Lunard est amoureux!  
- Oh non, s'exclame dramatiquement le dénommé Patmol, c'était pas suffisant d'en avoir un, il faut maintenant qu'ils soient deux à être amoureux!  
- la ferme sac à puce, grogne Remus, et toi aussi James ou à ma prochaine sorti je ne fais qu'une bouchée du cerf! Je ne suis pas amoureux, elle m'intrigue, c'est tout! J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache un secret, un lourd secret, en plus elle est toujours obliger d'obéir à cet enflure de Rosier!  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui obéit? questionne Sirius.  
- j'en sais rien, lorsque je lui ai posé la question elle m'a sourit tristement et elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Mais à chaque fois que je les vois ensemble c'est Rosier qui la force à la suivre partout où il va, il lui donne des ordres comme si elle lui appartenait.  
Les quatre garçons reposent donc un regard plein question sur la jeune fille, et leur directeur en train de discuter.

-

A quelques places plus loin, Lily Evans, jeune fille de dix sept ans elle aussi regarde avec attention la petite préfète, elles ne se sont jamais parlé toute les deux. Et Lily avait découvert Sarah lors de leurs cinquième année, quand elles sont devenu préfètes, elle pensait alors que Sarah éИtait comme les autres Serpentard mais elle c'était bien trompé. Elle l'a alors observé, elle a découvert une Sarah courageuse face à Evan Rosier qui la traité comme sa propriété, mais puisque c'est une Serpentard personne n'y faisait attention. Sarah est timide, voir même effacé, elle parle rarement et lorsqu'elle le fait c'est toujours avec une gentillesse non feinte. Elle cache de nombreux secrets, mais Lily n'arrive pas à les percer à jour, souvent elle se demande pourquoi le choixpeau l'a envoyé dans cette maison où elle n'a visiblement pas sa place.

-

A une table de là, Evan Rosier observé d'un oeil noir l'échange de parole entre sa fiancé, sa propriété, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler et le directeur. Pourquoi est ce que cette petite idiote est aller parler à Dumbledore ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus. Elle allait le regretter, ce sera une parfaite vengeance pour l'avoir fait attendre la moitié de la nuit dans la salle commune... il ne la laissera pas s'en sortir comme ça, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien pouvoir lui dire.

-

Je m'arrête donc en face du directeur, il me sourit chaleureusement, puis il jette un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards avant de reporter son attention sur moi.  
-Miss Conor est ce que tout va bien? me questionne t-il doucement sous le regard attentif du professeur McGonagall.  
- oui, professeur, je dis en rougissant.  
- vous savez pour votre problème, on peut toujours y remédier ma proposition tient toujours, me dit-il doucement.  
- ce n'est pas nécessaire professeur, je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti ces six dernières années, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change cette année encore. - bien, me dit-il las, j'aimerais que si un jour vous avez un problème vous veniez m'en parler, reprend t-il. Ce soir il y a une réunion de préfet de septième années, j'aimerais que vous fassiez passer la nouvelle aux préfets des quatre maisons, tenez , distribuez leurs ceci également, je n'ai pas eut le temps de prévenir les préfets en chefs pouvez vous le faire pour moi?  
- bien sûr professeur, je murmure en prenant les parchemins qu'il me tendait.  
- dans ce cas se sera tout on se revoit ce soir pour la réunion à vingt heure, passez une bonne journée miss! lance t-il joyeusement.  
- merci, vous aussi professeur.

Je me dirige lentement vers la table des Poufsouffle où je repère rapidement Alice et son petit amis Franck les deux préfets.

- bonjour, je dis timidement pendant qu'ils me dévisagent tous comme si j'étais folle, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demander de vous remettre ceci, il y a une réunion ce soir à vingt heure... voilà bonne journée.

Je pars rapidement vers la table des Serdaigles, où je refais la même chose deux fois puisque les deux préfets n'était pas à côté, je pars ensuite vers la table des Gryffondors, mais je doute que ça se passe aussi bien qu'avec les deux autres tables, puisque de toutes les maisons, c'est bien celle ci qui me déteste le plus par apport à la couleur de mon uniforme.  
Je m'approche de Lily Evans la préfète en chef, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais je sais qu'elle a un caractère... très explosif.

- bonjour, je dis timidement pendant qu'elle se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas eut le temps de te prévenir toi et le préfet en chef, mais il y a une réunion de préfets de dernière année seulement, ce soir à vingt heure, tient, il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci... voilà bonne journée!  
- merci Sarah! me répond t-elle pendant que j'avais déjà tourné le dos.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, puis je murmure "de rien" en esquissant un léger sourire, avant de me diriger vers le plus dur, vers les maraudeurs... Je m'approche donc près de Remus parce que même s'il me déteste, c'est le seul qui ne m'insulte pas ou ne se moque pas de moi publiquement du moins.

- excusez moi de vous déranger, je dis d'une petite voix, alors qu'ils se tournent tout les quatre vers moi.  
- qu'est ce que tu veux? questionne sèchement Sirius. T'as pas remarqué qu'ici c'était la table de Gryffondor, les Serpentard c'est une table plus loin!  
- Sirius! s'offusque Remus, soit plus poli enfin! qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi Sarah? me demande t-il gentiment.  
- euh... je rougis violemment et je baisse la tête, Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas eut le temps de prévenir les préfets en chefs, et les préfets de septième année qu'il y avait une réunion ce soir à vingt heure, alors il m'a demandé de le faire, voilà! Il voulez aussi vous donner ça bonne journée, je dis très rapidement.

A peine j'ai fini de parler que je pars vers la sorti de la salle, je me dirige vers les cachots oЫ nous avons cours de potion.

-

- tu lui as fait peur à lui parler comme ça! reproche Remus à Sirius.  
- ouais, répond mal à l'aise ce dernier, j'ai pas fait gaffe, je pensais pas que se soit vrai je veux dire, je pensais pas qu'une Serpentard pouvait être aussi.  
-timide? sympa? ... mignonne? suggère James. Peut être même les trois à la fois! -ouais... répond Sirius sceptique.  
- c'est vrai que son comportement n'est pas du tout le même que ceux de sa maison, dit James, elle est même allé voir Lily et ne l'a pas insulté. Je pense qu'elle est vraiment différente, la question est de savoir pourquoi est ce qu'elle a atterrit dans cette maison justement?  
- non! s'exclame Remus, la question est de savoir pourquoi j'ai la nette impression qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose? Puisque je vois Rosier la suivre d'un pas furieux, et je pense que Lily pense la même chose puisqu'elle est en train de partir pour les suivre.

-

Je m'appuis contre le mur pour souffler un bon coup, mais je suis vite rejoint par Evan.  
Il me prend durement le poignet et place son autre main sur ma gorge, il a l'air très en colère.

- je peux savoir ce que tu fabriquais avec Dumbledore tout à l'heure? Ainsi qu'avec les Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, et surtout, surtout les Gryffondors?me questionne t-il menaçant.  
- le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de prévenir les préfets de septième années qu'il y avait une réunion ce soir, c'est tout... je dis difficilement.  
- tu mens, crache t-il en resserrant encore la pression sur ma gorge, tu as rougis comme une gamine devant ses traîtres de maraudeurs, tu n'es qu'une garce.

Il lâche mon poignet et me met une gifle, seulement je ne peux pas me libérer puisqu'il serre encore ma gorge, je commence à y voir trouble, tout devient flou, je ferme les yeux en attendant la seconde gifle qui ne devrait plus tarder.

- Rosier tu la lâches s'exclame une voix féminine chargé de colère.  
- toi la sang de bourbe on t'a pas sonné, alors tu t'occupes de tes affaires, rugit Evan avec rage, en resserrant encore la pression sur ma gorge.  
- ben justement Rosier, c'est la préfete en chef, et moi je suis le préfet en chef, alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le bureau du directeur dans deux minutes lâche là! s'exclame une voix grave, que j'entends à peine.

La pression se relâche autour de ma gorge, mais je tombe au sol, incapable de tenir debout, je sens une personne venir me demander si tout va bien, j'ouvre les yeux, et je constate que c'est Lily Evans.

- est ce que ça va? me questionne t-elle inquiète, j'hoche lentement la tête pour le dire que oui, sa va, et je tente de me relever lentement, mais je n'y parviens pas.

Je vois les maraudeurs et Evan s'insulter, il écope d'une semaine de retenu avec Rusard le concierge, puis brusquement il se retourne vers moi furieusement.

- écarte toi d'elle, m'ordonne froidement Evan. Je lance un regard triste et désolé vers Lily, et je me relève lentement en m'écartant d'elle la tête basse. Il m'empoigne par le bras et entre en classe, où il me fait asseoir à ses côtés, il est très énervИé, je n'ai pas intérêt à rentrer dans la salle commune ce soir.

-

- il est complètement barge ce type, s'exclame Peter tout tremblant.  
- oui, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète de la savoir avec lui, lance Remus.  
- tout va bien Lily? questionne James.  
- oui, répond t-elle encore secoué par l'attitude de Sarah.  
- je me demande pourquoi elle lui obéit de la sorte? questionne pensivement Sirius.  
- j'en sais rien, cela fais plus d'un an que je l'observe pour savoir pourquoi elle est si différente, murmure Lily. Mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion que la vrai question est pourquoi est elle à Serpentard. Elle a un secret, ça j'en suis persuadé, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à trouver lequel! - et bien maintenant tu ne seras plus seule à chercher Lily joli!  
- Potter, souffle t-elle, arrête avec ses surnoms idiots! Et je préfère que vous ne vous mêliez pas de ça!  
- Evans? l'appelle Sirius, on va vraiment t'aider à découvrir son secret.  
- Non ! répond t-elle catégoriquement, parce que si c'est pour lui faire une blague elle ne sera vraiment pas drôle!  
- se n'est pas pour une blague Lily, affirme James, Remus avait déjà commencé à enquêter sur elle, lui aussi la trouve différente.

-

Le cours passe lentement, trop lentement, j'ai eut droit, au détail de toutes les tortures que va m'infliger Evan pour avoir eut à écoper d'une semaine de retenu par ma faute... Tout le long du cours je sens les regards lourds de cinq personnes, cinq Gryffondors. La journée passe et bientôt je dois rejoindre les préfets pour la réunion, j'ai réussit à me tenir loin d'Evan toute la journée, et je ne suis pas aller manger pour éviter qu'il arrive à m'attraper. En fait je me suis réfugié dans la bibliothèque, tout au fond il y a une table caché et très peu de personnes vient là.

Je sors prudemment de la bibliothèque et je pars rapidement à la réunion, j'arrive heureusement sans encombre.  
On s'installe tous, et les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall entre dans la pièce et viennent aussi s'installer.

- bien je vois que miss Conor vous a tous prévenu, commence le professeur Dumbledore, ...où est monsieur Rogue? - il est a l'infirmerie depuis deux jours, et il ne sortira pas avant demain matin, je dis en baissant la tête.  
- bon, nous pouvons donc commencé, ... c'est votre dernière année ici, aussi j'ose espérer qu'elle se passera pour le mieux. Je tiens à ce que chacun d'entre vous, punisse les débordements, je veux rétablir la bonne entente entre les maisons, ou pour le moins d'Иéviter les duels et les injures.

La réunion se termine il est vingt et une heure, mais je ne rejoins pas ma salle commune, Evan à du finir sa retenu, ou il a du demander à ses copains de m'obliger à faire en sorte que je l'attende dans la salle commune.  
Je sors du château pour rejoindre le parc, je presse un peu plus le pas et je frappe quelques coups à la porte de la cabane du garde chasse. Hagrid vient ouvrir la porte étonné, puis me dit d'entrer avant que quelqu'un ne me voit.

- que fais tu dehors à cette heure? me gronde gentiment le garde chasse.

Je lui souris tristement, c'est mon seul ami ici à Poudlard, ça à était le premier et le seul d'ailleurs à me consoler, et à ne pas me juger pour apport à la couleur de mon uniforme.  
- je ... Evan ce matin... enfin je reviens d'une réunion de préfets, et je n'ai pas envi de rentrer au dortoir... je me demandais si.  
- bien sûr Sarah, je vais te préparer ton lit, mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te faire cette fois, pour que tu ne veuilles plus rentrer à ton dortoir?  
- oh, vous savez, je dis d'une voix tremblante, pas plus que d'habitude, sauf que mes nerfs lâchent aujourd'hui mais demain tout ira mieux.

Il me regarde sceptique, et je sais qu'il ne croit pas un traНître mot de ce que je viens de lui dire, mais il n'insiste pas.  
Si ma journée avait très mal commencé, elle s'est assez bien fini, puisque je l'ai passé à rire avec mon seul ami. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien, ça m'a changé les idées, et j'ai même eut un repas chaud, il faut dire que je n'avais rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuné.

Le lendemain matin je me lève assez tard, puisque nous sommes Samedi, Hagrid n'est pas là, il doit être occupé dans le potager ou dans la forêt interdite... Je prИépare le petit déjeuné et je m'assois près du feu en attendant son retour.  
Au bout de quelques minutes je l'entends revenir, mais il n'est pas seul, je vais donc me réfugier dans un coin pour ne pas être vu. A peine je suis à l'abri qu'il entre en compagnie des maraudeurs, il discute joyeusement avec eux, lorsque Remus voit la table du petit déjeuné.

- on vous dérange peut être? questionne ce dernier.  
- non pas du tout! s'exclame Hagrid, vous avez simplement dû lui faire peur.  
- faire peur à qui? questionne James.  
- à la petite qu'elle question, elle a quelques petits problèmes, explique Hagrid, et lorsqu'elle n'en peut plus, elle vient me voir pour passer quelques heures tranquilles avant de repartir vers l'enfer... Attendez moi je vais la chercher.

Je remarque les maraudeurs se regarder en fronçant les sourcils, puis ils s'assoient autour de la table. Hagrid lui, vient de me trouver.

- ah! te voilà enfin, tu vas mieux aujourd'hui?  
- oui, je murmure, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps encore merci Hagrid.

Je me lève rapidement pour partir mais il faut dire qu'il est assez imposant, et je n'ai pas la place pour partir.

- non, me dit-il gentiment, reste encore un peu, je vais te présenter des amis, vient et en plus je t'ai ramené une surprise.

Sans que je puisse faire quoique se soit je suis emmené de force dans la pièce principale de la cabane, et placé bien en évidence devant les maraudeurs.  
Je baisse la tête, en évitant leurs regard, pendant que Hagrid se chargé des présentations.

- Alors je vous présente Sarah! s'exclame t-il joyeusement, et Sarah voici James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais je suis bête vous devez déjà vous connaître vous êtes dans le même année.  
- pas vraiment, marmonne James, salut Sarah!  
- Salut, disent les trois autres maraudeurs ensemble.  
- ... bonjour, ... Hagrid je vais vous laissez maintenant il faut que je rentre... dans ma salle commune, passé une bonne journée! Je dis très rapidement.  
- non attend et ta surprise alors, allez vient il n'y en a pas pour très longtemps, c'est promis! me dit Hagrid. Vous pouvez venir les garçons si vous voulez.  
Je le suis donc à l'extérieur, il m'emmène dans la forêt interdite, et contrairement à beaucoup je n'ai pas peur c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les maraudeurs on marqué un temps d'arrêt. Pas qu'ils ai eut peur d'y pénétrer, mais je pense simplement qu'ils ont du être surpris de ne pas me voir hésiter ou protester... Bientôt nous arrivons à une clairière, Hagrid s'arrête et me fait signe de continuer seule, je m'avance et je vois enfin devant moi une licorne. Je souris, et je m'approche, la licorne ne bouge pas, elle m'attend, je tends la main et je la caresse, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens la voir, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas eut peur de moi.

La première fois que je l'ai vu j'étais en première année, j'avais était humilié par les élèves des autres maisons, et battu par ceux de ma propre maison, je m'étais donc enfuit et je m'étais réfugié dans la forêt interdite. Je me suis écroulé contre un arbre, fatigué et chagriné par tant de cruauté... Je me suis finalement endormi, et je me suis faite réveillé par un frottement sur mon épaule, c'était elle cette même licorne.

Elle s'est alors couché près de moi et elle a veillé sur moi toute la nuit, le lendemain matin je fus tiré du sommeil par Hagrid, qui nous a surpris la licorne et moi, elle m'a donc laissé avec le garde chasse, et s'est comme ça que j'ai tout raconté à celui qui est devenu mon ami aujourd'hui. J'ai revu plusieurs fois la licorne, et mon coeur devient plus léger à chaque fois, elle a le dont de m'apaiser et de me redonner du courage. Elle s'agenouille devant moi et me fait signe de sa tête, je monte alors sur son dos, j'ai tout juste le temps de m'accrocher qu'elle part au galop, elle s'enfonce plus profondément dans la forêt.

-

- comment ça se fait que la licorne n'ai pas peur d'elle? questionne Sirius, il me semble pourtant qu'elles ne se laisse pas approché très facilement.  
- oh! vous savez, commence Hagrid, c'est une longue histoire entre toutes les deux, ça remonte au début de la première année de Sarah. Des élèves de Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, et Gryffondors lui avaient joué un mauvais tour parce que c'était une Serpentard, et lorsqu'elle était rentré dans sa salle commune, ceux de sa maison l'avaient roué de coups, elle s'est enfuit cette nuit là. Tout les professeurs du château étaient à sa recherche, personne ne la trouvait nulle part et alors que je décidais d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt, j'aperçus un spectacle magnifique et plus qu'étrange, la licorne que vous voyez là était couché, et entre ses pattes, Sarah dormait paisiblement, depuis ce jour là elle revient régulièrement voir Sarah et vis versa.  
- oh! regardez, s'écrit Peter en montrant la licorne s'incliner devant Sarah, et cette dernière y monter dessus.  
- Merlin mais jamais personne n'ai arrivé à faire cela! s'exclame Remus.  
- Une grande complicité est née entre elle depuis cette nuit là vous savez, leur dit Hagrid, on va rentrer maintenant, elle rentera un peu plus tard.  
- Quoi! s'exclame Sirius vous allez la laisser seule dans la forêt interdite?  
- T'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas seule, la licorne veille toujours sur elle, dès qu'elle met un pied dans cette forêt.  
- mais je m'inquiète pas, s'offusque Sirius, elle fait ce qu'elle veut je m'en fiche.  
- c'est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis, lui répond Remus en le regardant sérieusement.  
- qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là! grogne Sirius.  
- si tu veux mon avis Patmol, il a tout simplement voulu dire que cette fille est différente de tes ... fréquentations habituelles, .  
- j'en ai rien a faire! s'offusque le dénommé Patmol.  
- c'est pas ce qui me semblait tout à l'heure quand tu l'as regardé avec attention s'approcher de la licorne, rétorque Remus.  
- c'était la licorne que je regardais! s'énerve Sirius, pendant que se deux copains rigolaient.  
- de toute façon, dit Hagrid pour couper court à la dispute, si tu t'intéresses à elle c'est peine perdu.  
- mais je ne m'intéresse pas à elle! hurle Sirius en colère.  
- Pourquoi? demande Peter.  
- elle est fiancé, lui répond le garde chasse tristement, et elle est obligé de se marier avec lui juste après ces études, se sera au début du mois de Juillet, il me semble!

La nouvelle plonge la troupe dans un silence lourd, ils rejoignent rapidement le château après être sorti de la forêt interdite, puis rejoignent tout aussi rapidement leur salle commune.

-

Après une superbe balade, la licorne me dépose non loin de l'orée de la forêt, et après une dernière caresse elle s'en va, je prends lentement le chemin du château, il doit être midi puisque les élèves se dirigent dans la grande salle. Je m'y rends moi aussi, Evan y est déjà installer et parle avec ses copains, lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il me jette un regard à me glacer le sang,... je vais m'asseoir plus loin en bout de table. Je commence à manger tranquillement, seulement lorsque je lève la tête pour observer le reste de la grande salle, je croise un regard miel insondable.

-

- Remus qu'est ce que tu regardes? questionne Peter.  
- Sarah, elle s'est assise le plus loin possible de Rosier qui lui lance des regards noirs, répond ce dernier, vous pensez qu'il va encore s'en prendre à elle?  
- à mon avis, répond Sirius, c'est très probable, et vu comme il la traite, je pense que son fiancé c'est lui!  
- Evan Rosier? s'interroge James, dans ce cas pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne se défend pas? Je veux dire, j'ai la nette impression qu'elle pourrait se défendre, mais qu'elle ne le fait pas.  
- qui pourrait se défendre, mais qui ne le fait pas? questionne Lily en s'asseyant à côté de James.  
- Evans? s'étonne Sirius, tu te sens bien?  
- oui... Pourquoi?  
- Se que Sirius veut dire, explique Remus, c'est que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir la préfète en chef assise près des pauvres maraudeurs que nous sommes!  
- oh! et bien, il se trouve que la préfète en chef, va devoir supporter les vils maraudeurs que vous êtes pour pouvoir enquêter sur une certaine personne.

Ils esquissent tous un sourire en coin, et James prend enfin la parole.

- en parlant de ça, nous avons fait quelques petites découvertes intéressantes ce matin.  
-allez-y racontez moi tout, murmure t-elle pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Les quatre garçons racontent donc leur étrange matinée à la préfète, en faisant bien attention de n'omettre aucun détail. - donc , poursuit Sirius, on en est venu à la conclusion que son fiancé c'est Rosier.  
- je vois, dit pensivement Lily, cela semble tout à fait plausible, ça expliquerai aussi pourquoi elle est obligé de lui obéir.  
- personne n'est vraiment obliger d'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil à quelqu'un, informe très sérieusement Sirius.  
- Alors tu veux dire par là, commence Remus, qu'elle se fait maltraiter volontairement?  
- non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a autre chose, suggère Sirius, quelque chose qui fait qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir.  
- un peu comme un chantage! s'exclame Lily, mais oui, c'est évidant, il la tient c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est également obligé de l'épouser, il sait une chose que nous ignorons tous, une chose... qui la pousse à suivre l'ordre de ses parents, et de se marier avec cet... cette pourriture!  
- oui, répond Remus en la fixant et en essayant de sonder ses yeux qui malgré tout restent insondables.

-

Je détourne le regard, que vais je faire maintenant, si les maraudeurs commence à s'intéresser à ce que je fais... je ne vais plus pouvoir respirer entre eux et Evan. En parlant de ce dernier il quitte la grande salle en compagnie de ses copains, malgré tout je sais qu'il ne m'a pas oublié. Il doit sûrement se rendre à Pré au Lard puisqu'il y a une sorti de prévu cet après midi. Je finis mon repas et je sors dans le parc, après tout pourquoi aller au village, je n'ai personne avec qui y aller, je me dirige donc vers le lac, et je m'assoit face à lui. De loin j'entends le bruit des conversations des élèves se rendant au village. Les personnes qui ont de véritables amis ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont, moi je n'en ai jamais eut jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me trouve ce matin là dans la forêt... Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller le voir très souvent, si Evan l'apprenait, il entrerait dans une colère noire.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu les pas qui s'avancés dans ma direction c'est quand cette personne a parlé me faisant par la même occasion sursauté que je me rendis compte de mon erreur.

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais là à rêvasser comme une idiote! s'exclame cruellement Evan.  
- oh... je ... rien, je dis en baissant la tête.  
- bien, me dit-il en me toisant de haut en bas, puisque tu ne fais rien; tu viens avec moi à Pré au Lard.

Il m'attrape la main et me tire vers les calèches qui nous emmène au village, nous montons tout les deux dans une des calèches, pendant que ses copains montés dans une seconde calèches.

- je te préviens, me menace t-il, je veux que tu sois une parfaite petite amie, mes amis ne comprennent pas pourquoi on ne s'embrasse pas souvent, et je n'ai pas envie de leur dire que c'est parce que tu fais tout pour éviter! grogne t-il dangereusement. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à agir comme la parfaite petite amie que tout le monde pense que tu es, je me suis bien fait comprendre?  
- oui, je réponds simplement.  
- puisque tout est réglé, commence t-il avec un sourire qui ne me plait pas du tout, on va commencer dès maintenant, comme ça tu auras le temps de t'habituer d'ici qu'on arrive au village!

Et sans plus attendre il me saute presque dessus et m'embrasse avec violence, c'est un baiser qui me prouve à quel point il aime me faire souffrir, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir, il me répugne plus qu'autre chose... Par contre lui à l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir, en plus il est brutal dans chacun de ses gestes. Et dire qu'il va falloir que je garde un regard impassible devant ses pervers de copains, remarque il suffit d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à la place, ... Mais cela ne change rien, même si j'imagine que c'est un bel inconnu et pas lui, les gestes restent les même brutaux, et violent.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à Pré au Lard, Evan me prend la main et me traîne jusqu'au pub les trois balais, on s'assoit, et il commence à discuter. De temps en temps, il me lance quelques regards froid pour me dissuader de parler ou même de tenter de partir. Alors je m'amuse à observer les clients à inventer toute une histoire sur le pourquoi est ce qu'ils se trouvent aujourd'hui dans ce pub avec les personnes qui les accompagnent. Il doit se faire tard puisque le ciel commence doucement à s'obscurcir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau pour laisser entrer les maraudeurs, Evan et ses copains s'en donnent à coeur joie, ils inventent des plans machiavéliques pour les ridiculiser, sans oublier de les insulter au passage. Sirius et Peter passent près de notre table pour aller chercher les boissons sûrement, Evan et ses copains leurs lancent un regard glacial. C'est alors que Evan décide qu'il est tant que ses copains voient à quel point finalement j'ai une utilité, il m'empoigne violemment par la taille d'une main pendant que l'autre me serre brutalement le bras. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tout autant de brutalité que dans la calèche si ce n'est même plus, il essai de forcé le passage avec sa langue mais je refuse. Je pensais qu'il s'arrêterait là, mais non, il me mort brutalement la lèvre inférieure et réussit à approfondir le baiser, je fronce légèrement les sourcils, j'ai le goût métallique du sang qui se répand dans ma bouche. Il met fin au baiser satisfait, pendant que je touchais ma lèvre en sang, je décide donc d'aller au toilette voir les dégâts, je me lève mais il me retient par le bras.  
- où tu vas comme ça? lance t-il froidement.  
- au toilette, me refaire une beauté, tu m'as toute décoiffé! je lui réponds, comme une idiote d'écervelé.

Il hoche la tête et reprend sa conversation avec ses copains, je me dirige normalement vers les toilettes, seulement je garde la tête baissé, pour éviter que quiconque remarque les larmes qui menacent de tomber. J'entre dans les toilettes je me rince la bouche et je regarde l'état de ma lèvre, puis je m'appuis contre un mur dans un des recoins sombres de la pièce, lentement je me laisse glisser pour finir assise part terre je pose la tête contre mes genoux que j'entoure de mes bras, et je pleure. Je pleure mon désespoir, je pleure parce que j'ai envi de hurler et que je ne peux pas le faire, je pleure pour me lamenter sur ma pathétique existence.

En sept ans d'étude ici c'est la quatrième fois que je pleure, la première fois en première année pour avoir était rejeté de tout le monde et persécuté, la seconde fois en cinquième année lorsque mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre pour m'annoncer mes fiançailles avec Evan Rosier, la troisième fois c'était en Juin l'année dernière, en fin de sixième année, pour m'annoncer que j'allais épouser Evan en Juillet prochain de gré ou de force.

Quelqu'un passe ses bras autour de moi, je n'ai même pas le temps de voir qui c'est que mes lèvres sont capturées dans un baiser doux, c'est une simple caresse, j'ai plus de sensation dans ce simple baiser que dans ceux d'Evan, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être embrassé comme ça, avec autant de douceur, remarque qu'est ce que j'en sais, il n'y avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne d'autre que Evan qui avait réussit à le faire... Dans cette simple caresse passe tellement plus de sensation, et de frisson, que je n'oppose aucune résistance lorsque lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de le repousser, il approfondit le baiser. Je suis submergé par une vague de sentiments nouveaux pour moi, des frissons me parcourent le corps, pendant que mon estomac me fait de drôle de choses, et avec tout autant de douceur, le baiser prend fin, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je n'arrive pas à voir le visage de cet inconnu, il fait trop sombre. Avant de partir il me murmure ses quelques mots " ne perd jamais espoir petite fée", et s'en va sans que j'ai pu lui demander son nom.

-

Je retourne un peu déboussolé vers Evan et ses copains, ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour rentrer à Poudlard, Evan me prend la main et m'entraîne vers les calèches, il monte avec ses copains puis il me dit de prendre la suivante, qu'il avait des choses à faire avec ses amis à Poudlard. Bien contente de pouvoir lui échapper, je monte donc seule dans la calèche suivante, je m'assois et me cale à l'intérieur, seulement la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer des Gryffondors, et pas n'importe lesquels.

- salut Conor! me dit gentiment Remus.

Ils me regardent tous étrangement, l'épisode des trois balais n'a pas du leur échapper.

- ... Salut, je réponds pas très sûre.

J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me faire de mauvaises blagues, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à répliquer, ...remarque je n'ai jamais tenté de répliquer à leur farce, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.  
Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, et je regarde le paysage défiler devant mes yeux. Je repense au merveilleux baiser de cet inconnu, je sais que ça ne peut pas être Evan, le garçon n'avait pas la même odeur, j'ignore qui ça peut être, mais une chose est sûre, jamais je n'oublierais ce baiser. Je sursaut violemment lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon avant bras.

- excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit James.  
- ce... ce n'est rien, je réponds faiblement.  
- on voulait juste savoir si tout va bien? me questionne Remus.  
- euh... oui, ça va, je lui réponds en me forçant à sourire.

Je les vois froncer les sourcils, James et Sirius se jettent un regard entendu, Peter me regarde un peu effrayé, et Remus me fixe dans les yeux d'un regard impénétrable. Et malgré moi je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des siens... On reste quelques minutes à se fixer dans les yeux, je n'arrive pas à déceler la moindre trace d'un quelconque sentiment, c'est vraiment un garçon très mystérieux. Il est rare que je n'arrive pas à sonder une personne rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux.

- euh... nous sommes arrivé, nous signale James.

Je reprends mes esprits, Peter et Sirius sont déjà dehors, je descends de la calèche, lorsque je sors je rencontre un regard fuyant de Peter, et indifférent et froid de Sirius, je commence à avancer vers le château lorsque Evan me prend brutalement le bras.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans cette calèche avec eux? me dit-il vertement en me désignant les maraudeurs à quelques pas.

Je dégage mon bras de son étreinte, et je lui fais face, je fixe mes yeux dans les siens, il finit par cillé et détourner le regard.

- j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, j'ai pris la calèche suivante, je dis de façon détaché, et je n'y suis pour rien s'ils sont entrés juste avant que la calèche ne démarre! Pourquoi est ce que tu détournes les yeux? Tu as peur de quoi Evan?

Il me regarde avec mépris, puis m'empoigne le bras en recommençant à avancer vers le château.

- pas de toi en tous cas! me répond t-il froidement. Et tu sais très bien pour quelle raison je détourne le regard de tes immondes yeux. Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai aucune envi que ma future femme soit souillé par des mains impures, alors va te désinfecter, parce que rester à proximité de Gryffondors tel que eux c'est déjà beaucoup trop!

Je le regarde froidement, et je m'arrache une nouvelle fois de son étreinte, mais il me retient une nouvelle fois plus durement encore.

- tu peux nous répéter ce que tu viens de dire en nous regardant Rosier! s'exclame une voix où perce la colère.

Je me retourne pour constater qu'il s'agit de James, Sirius et Remus sont à ses côtés, pendant que Peter se cache derrière. Mais avant qu'il est pu se passer quoi que se soit Lily Evans arrive, je lâche malgré moi un soupir.

- qu'est ce qui ce passe ici? questionne la préfète en chef.  
- justement tu tombes bien Lily, répond James, qu'elles sont les sanctions pour insultes envers un préfet en chef?  
- il me semble que c'est un mois de retenu avec Rusard dans la salle des trophées et à récurer les fonds de chaudrons sans magie, Pourquoi qui t'a insulté?  
- bien alors Evan se sera un mois de retenu avec Rusard autrement dit avec la semaine que tu as à faire, tu en as jusqu'à la mi-novembre, et toi Conor, se sera également un mois de retenu je te préviendrais en temps voulu de la personne qui se chargera de te surveillé, nous dit-il d'un ton froid. Elles commences demain à vingt heure, Rosier en salle des trophées, Conor devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Je reste hébété, je n'ai absolument rien fait et je me retrouve collé injustement pour une chose que mon imbécile de fiancé a dit...


	2. Chapter 2: retenues

Voici le second chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture.

**chapitre 2: retenues.**

- et pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne fait pas sa retenu avec moi? proteste vivement Evan.

En entendant sa question mon visage prend malgré moi un air encore plus écœuré.

- tout simplement pour ne pas que toi et ta copine vous soyez tenté par faire autre chose que la tâche qui vous sera demandé de faire, réplique avec vigueur James, maintenant tais toi et rentre au château si tu ne veux pas que tes retenues soient doublées.

Je les regarde tous d'un regard impassible, après tout ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose cette retenu, là au moins je serais loin d'Evan, et il ne pourra pas me reprocher de sortir sans lui le soir. Lily me regarde en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre une chose, Peter est cacher derrière Sirius alors je ne le vois pas entièrement. James affronte Evan du regard, ils se lancent des regards à faire pâlir un mort! Remus me regarde d'un air désolé, c'est d'ailleurs étrange, parce que ... Enfin, il me déteste non? Sa devrait plutôt l'amuser de voir que la seconde retenue qui m'est infligé de tout ma scolarité, c'est grâce à son ami!( la première c'était en première année quand j'ai passé la nuit dans la forêt interdite!!) Puis je regarde Sirius, il regarde James d'une façon... étrange, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête...

Je décide de couper court pour ne pas voir ma punition doublé, j'écarte sèchement mon bras de la prise d'Evan, et je tourne les talons pour rentrer dans le château. J'entends Evan prononcer quelque chose et finalement me rattraper, tout le long du chemin qui mène à notre salle commune, il critique sans gêne les maraudeurs, il les insulte et leur promet mille et une torture pour avoir oser lui infliger un mois de retenu.

-------------

-mais enfin James qu'est ce qui ta prit de lui donner une retenue alors qu'elle n'a rien dit! s'exclame Remus en colère. -tu ne comprends pas que c'est une occasion unique d'apprendre à la connaître sans qu'elle est à subir les interrogatoires douteux de Rosier! s'exclame James. - alors tu veux dire que tu lui as donné une retenue alors qu'elle n'a rien fait pour? demande calmement Lily. - euh... oui, dégluti péniblement James en sentant l'orage arriver. Mais au moins, ... elle est éloigné de Rosier pour quelques heures au moins... - j'ai eut peur pendant un moment, commence t-elle, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle vous avait insulté de son propre gré... cela dit James la prochaine fois trouve autre chose, parce qu'il va falloir qu'on lui fasse faire de véritables retenues... - oui, mais j'ai déjà tout prévu, dit-il énigmatiquement en rentrant au château suivit des autres un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-------------

Heureusement arrivé dans la salle commune ses copains l'accaparent, je peux donc m'éclipser vers mon dortoir, je m'assois sur mon lit et je tire les rideaux de mon baldaquin, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes camarades de dortoirs non plus. Je m'allonge finalement les bras derrière la tête, alors qu'une petite boule de poils vient se blottir contre mon cou. Cette petite boule de poils c'est un petit chaton que j'ai trouvé à Pré au Lard le mois dernier, il était abandonné, et tout maigre, je l'ai ramené avec moi, et depuis il se porte un peu mieux, il est tout noir, les yeux vert foncé, je l'ai appelé Hazard puisque après tout c'est tout à fait par hasard que je l'ai trouvé! J'ai un peu de remord en pensant que je l'ai laissé presque deux jours tout seul, mais à l'entendre ronronné je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille, je m'endors finalement sans même être descendu pour le repas du soir. La journée du Dimanche passe très rapidement, peut être trop même, j'ai passé la journée enfermé dans mon dortoir, ou à la bibliothèque pour finir à temps tout les devoirs de la semaine, au moins je ne prendrais pas de retard avec mes retenues...

Il est huit heure moins dix du soir, je quitte la salle commune avec Evan que je laisse quelques couloirs plus loin, et je vais attendre devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois James, Lily, Remus et Sirius me rejoindre devant, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas rassuré.

- Bon je vois que tu es à l'heure c'est déjà ça, me dit James indifférent, suis nous on va emprunter une classe inoccupé au septième étage.

J'hoche la tête et je les suis docilement, ils me font entrer dans la pièce puis me font signe de m'asseoir.

- Aucun préfet n'a voulu avoir à passer ses soirées à te surveiller, commence James tout aussi indifférent, on va donc nous quatre se relayer, parce que vois tu on à certaines autres obligations qui nous y obligent. Je commence ma garde, et on se relais jusqu'à disons vingt trois heure, et ce tous les soir pendant un mois. Je veux que tu sois ici dans cette salle à vingt heure précise tout les soirs, c'est clair?

- oui, je réponds avec détachement.

Je ne suis pas vraiment impressionné, je veux dire j'ai reçu pire comme menaces ou comportements envers moi, je m'y suis habitué à force...

Je vois les trois autres sortir puis James s'approche de moi et me donne quelques parchemins et une plume avec de l'ancre.

- tu vas remplir ce petit questionnaire à chaque fois que tu finis une question, tu la montres à celui qui te surveille si la réponse ne satisfait pas ou nous parait incomplète il faudra que tu la réécrives, me dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Je retourne donc mon attention sur le questionnaire, si c'est ça les retenues, c'est vraiment pas méchant!

---

"question 1: Comment vous décririez vous?"

Comme une personne banale et sans importance.

---

Je montre ma réponse à James qui c'est assit en face moi, il à l'air surpris, puis il hausse un sourcil avec un sourire en coin qui ne me plait pas du tout!

- je trouve ta réponse beaucoup trop courte, commence t-il, je pense que la question porte sur tout les plans, physique, intellectuel... tu recommences et tu développes je veux des réponses complètes, imagine je sais pas moi que tu fais un devoir de sortilège, et rédige tes réponses comme tu le ferais.

---

Je suis une fille, de petit taille un mètre soixante trois, et assez mince quarante cinq kilos. J'ai les cheveux noir, les yeux marrons foncé, la peau très pâle. Je suis plutôt de nature réservé voir même effacer, je parle très peu aux personnes que je ne connais pas. Je suis une personne banale et sans importance car aux yeux des élèves de Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, et Gryffondors, je ne suis qu'une Serpentard de plus à humilier, et je suis la honte de ma propre maison parce que je ne hais pas les sorciers d'ascendance moldu, je n'ai ma place nulle part, je suis donc sans importance, voir même insignifiante.

---

Je lui rends le parchemin, il lit la réponse, qui semble lui satisfaire puisqu'il me demande de poursuivre avec la seconde question. Je pensais que ça allé être finalement sympa comme retenue je me suis trompé, s'il faut que j'écrive ma vie dans les moindre détails... remarque si je veux leur mentir je n'ai qu'à inventer, mais je sais pas pourquoi malgré moi je réponds la vérité.

---

"question 2: Comment décririez vous votre petit ami?"

Froid, hautain, et brutal comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte. Il est de taille moyenne, un mètre soixante douze, brun les yeux noisette, ni trop maigre, ni trop gros. Un caractère hautain et sûr de lui, il aime être obéit au doigt et à l'œil. C'est une des personnes les plus respectés et admirés chez les Serpentards, donc haït des autres maisons.

---

Il prend le parchemin et me le repose devant moi, il me regarde dans les yeux, et me fait un sourire ... compatissant, je crois, puis la porte s'ouvre sur Lily, qui est venu prendre le relais. James sort sans un mot, et Lily s'assoit en face de moi, en attendant que je réponde aux questions suivantes.

---

"question 3: Pour quelles qualités avez vous été envoyé dans votre maison à Poudlard?"

Comme tout Serpentard, pour la ruse, le pouvoir et l'ambition.

---

Je tends donc le questionnaire à Lily, elle lit ma réponse et me repose le questionnaire face à moi.

- j'aurais aimé une réponse un peu plus élaboré, me dit-elle simplement.

Je lâche un petit soupir et je tente de compléter ma réponse.

---

J'ai été envoyé cher Serpentard car j'en ai toutes les qualités, je suis rusé, j'aime le pouvoir il n'y a qu'à regarder avec qui je sors, un des Serpentard les plus respecté, et j'ai beaucoup d'ambition. En plus le vert me va mieux au teint que le rouge, le bleu, ou même le bronze.

---

Je lui retends le parchemin, au moins avec cette réponse j'ai vraiment l'air d'une cruche! Elle le lit rapidement et me demande de passer à la question suivante, ce que je fais.

---

"question 4: Décrivez les qualités qu'il faut avoir pour chacune des maisons de Poudlard?"

Pour entrer à Serpentard, il faut être très rusé, et vouloir obtenir du pouvoir, avoir de grandes ambitions, et bien sûr être de noble lignées, mais ne leur demandé pas d'être très loyaux.

Pour pouvoir être envoyé chez Serdaigle, il faut avoir l'intelligence sûre, le Serdaigle est loyal et réfléchi, et très sérieux dans les études, toujours respectueux des règlements.

Pour les travailleurs acharnés, c'est chez les gentils Poufsouffles qu'il faut aller, cette maison prône l'équité pour tous et la fidélité.

Et enfin Gryffondor n'accueille que les enfants du courage, hardi et loyaux, avec un grand sens de l'étique, mais cela ne les empêchent pas de défier quelques règlements.

---

Je lui tends bien entendu le parchemin...

- donc pour toi, commence t-elle, un Serpentard n'est pas très fiable?

- oui, je réponds simplement en la regardant dans les yeux sans cillé.

- les Serdaigles, continu t-elle, sont axés sur leurs études... ce qui n'est vraiment pas faut! Les Poufsouffles, de gentils travailleurs qui s'entre aide.

- c'est exact, je murmure.

- Quand aux Gryffondors, il faut être courageux, loyal et savoir défier quelques règlements? me questionne t-elle. Mais c'est faux! Je suis à Gryffondor, et je n'ai jamais défié un seul règlement!

Je prends le temps de réfléchir pour pouvoir formuler ma réponse de façon à ce qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour une accusation.

- pourtant, je réponds calmement, il me sembles que depuis que tu es entré dans cette pièce c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Et puis tout les Gryffondors ne défi pas le règlement, c'est simplement que dans votre maison, si un amis est en danger, ou si quelqu'un est menacé même si vous ne le connaissait pas vous êtes capable de défier tout les règlements pour courir à son secours.

- je vois, me dit-elle pensivement, et quel règlement j'ai défié depuis mon entré dans cette salle?

- ma retenue, je dis d'un ton neutre, je devrais avoir à faire des lignes, ou avoir à nettoyer cette pièce, mais au lieu de ça vous me posez des questions sur des choses que vous ne devriez pas connaître. En plus il est interdit de changer de surveillant pendant la retenue d'un élève, surtout quand l'un d'entre eux n'est même pas préfet.

- Et tu comptes nous dénoncer? me questionne t-elle en souriant.

- non, je dis lasse, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance, ... je suis une Serpentard.

La porte s'ouvre sur Remus, il avance nonchalamment vers nous pendant que Lily se lève en me glissant l'air de rien « je prends le risque! ». Remus s'installe devant moi et silencieusement je prends le parchemin et je lis la question suivante.

---

« question 5: Est ce que vous aimez votre petit ami, et pourquoi? »

Est ce que j'aime mon petit ami? la réponse et non. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il est loin d'être un petit ami comme on en rêve enfant! Il est hautain et froid avec tout le monde et encore plus avec moi. Il aime avoir du pouvoir sur les autres et encore plus sur moi, il m'utilise uniquement pour son image, être celui qui à une poupée toujours à disposition quand il en a besoin.

---

Je lève discrètement les yeux et je le vois regarder par la fenêtre, alors j'en profite pour répondre à la question suivante.

---

« question 6: Est ce que vous êtes heureuse avec lui? pourquoi? »

Non je ne suis pas heureuse avec lui, qui pourrait être heureuse d'être utilisé comme un objet quelconque. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais voulu être sa petite amie, que je vais être obligé de passer le reste de ma pathétique existence avec lui, sans pouvoir rien y changer.

---

- dit moi? me questionne t-il. On avait pas dit que tu devais nous faire lire tes réponses, question après question?

Je rougis violemment, en baissant la tête...

- mais bon ce n'est pas si grave, fait moi voir ça, me dit-il gentiment.

Je lui tends le questionnaire alors que Sirius faisait irruption dans la pièce un peu essoufflé.

- je suis un peu en avance, dit-il à l'intention de Remus.

- ce n'est pas grave, lui répond ce dernier en parcourrant mes réponses, on avait fini, je te la laisse. Mais dit moi à qui essais tu d'échapper pour être autant essoufflé?

- à Cindy, elle me cherche partout depuis le début de la soirée...

Il se lève et prend le chemin de James et Lily avant lui, pendant que Sirius prend place à côté de moi.

---

« question 7: Quels sont vos rapport avec vos parents? »

En toute honnêteté je dirais plutôt conflictuels.

---

- je ne vais certainement pas me contenter de cette réponse, me dit-il en se penchant pour lire en même temps que j'écris.

Je retiens un soupir, pendant qu'il pose son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise pour pouvoir mieux voir ce que j'écris en temps réel.

---

Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses, et pour eux je ne suis pas une Conor digne de ce nom, ils se plaignent constamment de mon comportement. Je leurs fais honte, je suis une fille indigne, la honte de la famille et de leur sang. Je ne leur inspire que du dégoût, d'ailleurs je les comprends en un sens. Nous n'avons pas les même idéaux, et ils ont beaucoup trop de préjugé sur les moldus pour que je les suive comme ils le voudraient, c'est pour ça que je vais être marié de force. Pour que je revienne dans le droit chemin, pour que je fasse leur fierté, au moins une fois dans la vie de mes parents. Je pense que la seule fois ou ils ont eut un semblant de fierté à mon égard, c'était lors de mon admission à Serpentard.

---

- je vois, me murmure t-il, mais pourquoi ne t'es tu jamais rebellé?

- je me suis déjà rebellé, je dis tout bas, mais il y a certaines choses contre lesquelles je ne peux pas aller, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, cela n'a rien avoir avec mes idéaux.

- pourquoi ça? me questionne t-il sur la défensive, moi aussi je me suis rebellé, moi aussi je n'ai pas les même idées que mes parents, et je le dis haut et fort.

- dans ce cas tu as bien de la chance, je lui réponds, ne crois pas que j'ai peur d'aller contre mes parents, je l'ai déjà fait, mais il y a de grandes différences dans nos situations respectives. Tout comme tu ne peux pas comprendre le dégoût que j'inspire à mes parents, je crois qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas avoir d'héritier plutôt que de m'avoir moi.

Il me regarde quelques instant perplexe, avant de détourner le regard l'air indifférent.

-tu peux continuer sur la question suivante, me dit-il froidement.

---

« question 8: Que feriez vous si vous étiez libre? »

Je ne serais jamais libre, mais si c'était le cas, je m'isolerais du reste du monde, pour leur éviter de rencontrer la personne que je suis.

---

- tout le monde peut être libre, il suffit d'en faire le choix, rétorque t-il, ta réponse ne me satisfait pas, complète!

- non, je dis tristement.

- tu n'as pas le choix, tu es en retenu, grogne t-il.

- tout le monde à le choix! je murmure, et je fais le choix de désobéir, que vas tu faire, tu n'es même pas préfet, je continu avec détachement.

Il se lève, et m'oblige à faire pareil, il me retourne de façon à être face à face, le regard qu'il me lance me laisse perplexe, il a l'air agacé mais une certaine malice brille dans ses yeux!

- la petit préfète de Serpentard refuse d'obéir, se moque t-il.

Je baisse la tête, ils n'en ont jamais marre les gens de me pourrir la vie, j'en ai assez des moqueries, des blagues minables, des insultes, de la vie...

- tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais t'isoler, commence t-il, tu es très divertissante pour une Serpentard. En plus il n'y a rien de désagréable à regarder...

Je serre les dents, s'il croit que son numéro de play boy va marcher sur moi, il se met le doigt dans l'œil, je n'ai plus rien à perdre à part la vie. Et en toute honnêteté je n'y tiens pas vraiment à ma vie, surtout quand on voit le destin qui m'attend.

- tu n'es qu'un crétin, je murmure calmement en le regardant dans les yeux.

De grands éclats de rire se font entendre à la porte, je me retourne pour voir James et Remus mort de rire, se tenant les côtes, et Lily sourire moqueusement.

- franchement Sirius, commence Lily, ne me dit pas que tu arrives à séduire des filles en disant ... ça!

- aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, Lily jolie, rétorque James, je peux t'assurer qu'il y arrive!

- c'est vrai que ça parait ... incroyable, lance Remus alors que les deux autres repartait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- c'est bon vous avez fini oui! s'exclame Sirius avec humeur.

Après quelques minutes ils se reprennent, James s'avance vers moi et me dit que je pouvais partir, même heure même endroit demain. Je me dépêche de sortir avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis, parce qu'après tout il est à peine vingt une heure trente, mais je n'ai aucune envi de rejoindre mon dortoir, je prends donc la direction du parc.

----------

- bon je vous laisse je vais faire ma ronde, dit Lily en sortant de la pièce.

- Sirius tu devrais sortir et aller te défoulé, parce que tu es de trop mauvaise humeur, commence James, et que tu as meilleur caractère sous forme de chien tu le sais bien!

- grrr, faux frère, s'exclame Sirius en sortant à son tour, à qui la faute si je suis de mauvaise humeur!

- James tu as la carte et la cape? demande Remus.

- oui j'y vais, je la suis pour voir si elle n'a pas de problème avec les Serpentard dans les couloirs, répond James, par contre je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans sa salle commune à cette heure là!

- c'est pas grave, souffle Remus, je crois qu'elle c'est bien débrouillé ses six dernières années, ... rattrape là pour voir si tout va bien.

- oui, et toi va te reposer, parce que demain tu ne seras pas en très bonne forme! dit James en disparaissant sous la cape d'invisibilité.

----------

Je sors dans le parc, l'air frais d'octobre me fais frissonner, je resserre ma cape autour de mes épaules, et je m'avance vers le lac. Cette étendu d'eau noire ou se reflète une lune presque pleine, je m'allonge dans l'herbe en contemplant le ciel, tout est si simple lorsque je me trouve ici seule la nuit, il n'y a personne pour juger mes actes, personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, personne pour me donner des ordres que je dois exécuter sans rechigner. Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par un bruit à quelques pas de moi, je me redresse rapidement, en scrutant les alentours. Soudain un grand chien noir surgit devant moi, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il y ai quelqu'un ici à cette heure si! Il est grand et musclé, noir avec de magnifique yeux gris très expressif! Je m'avance vers lui pour le caresser, mais il sort ses crocs et grogne.

- je vois, je lui dis avec tristesse, toi aussi tu me détestes.

Je tourne les talons et je retourne m'asseoir un peu plus loin, c'est alors que je l'entends se rapprocher doucement, il passe lentement devant moi et s'approche encore, puis finalement il vient s'asseoir près de moi.

- tu vois, je lui dis en m'allongeant, cette étoile là, c'est ton étoile, celle du chien... Sirius, l'étoile du chien.

Je tourne la tête vers le chien qui me regarde, comme s'il comprenait ce que je lui disais... Je suis en train de virer folle à force de fréquenter des Serpentards ça à du me monter à la tête.

- oui, je deviens folle, je dis en me redressant en position assise, parler à un chien... remarque je suis sûre qu'au moins quoique je dise tu ne le répèteras jamais!

Le chien pose sa tête sur mes genoux comme s'il voulait que je lui raconte mes malheurs.

- tu sais, je reprends, je crois que ma soirée n'a pas été si mal finalement. Je pensais qu'ils allaient être ... enfin, je pensais qu'ils allaient vouloir se venger comme d'habitude, je veux dire je ne l'ai en blâme pas, avec toutes les insultes que leurs disent les Serpentards, je pensais qu'ils allaient m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ça aurait été une bonne vengeance... Remarque j'ignore ce qu'ils vont faire des réponses aux questions qu'ils m'ont posé. Ils vont peut être les publier et les afficher partout dans Poudlard, comme ça les autres pourront encore se moquer de moi, et Evan et les Serpentards, pourront se défouler sur moi...

Le chien me lèche la main, je lui souris et je lui caresse la tête tout en continuant à lui parler.

- tu vois, je crois que j'ai moi aussi appris un peu plus sur chacun d'eux, James Potter, il n'est pas froid comme il paraît aux premiers abord, je veux dire il a été froid avec moi, mais c'est normal il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, mais quand Lily est entrée, on aurait dit que la huitième merveille du monde se trouvait devant lui! Je crois qu'il l'aime beaucoup, et malgré ce que dit Lily, elle l'aime bien aussi, cela se voit. Lily Evans, elle a été très gentille, elle m'a posé quelques questions à la fin et on a un peu discuter. J'avais un peu peur de rester seule avec elle, je veux dire les seules fois que je l'entends, c'est pour hurler sur James et les autres maraudeurs, je pensais qu'elle avait un caractère très impulsif, voir même explosif. Ensuite il y a Remus Lupin, comment le décrire... il est mystérieux, doux, et de caractère plutôt calme, mais j'ai l'impression que malgré tout il se retient constamment d'un quelconque sentiment trop fort. Et ses yeux, ... si tu pouvais le regarder dans les yeux, d'une couleur unique, miel avec des éclats dorés, mais ils restent insondables. Et puis il y a eut Sirius, ...

Le chien lève la tête, je continu à le caresser.

- oui, comme l'étoile, je dis en regardant le ciel, de tous, je crois que c'est lui qui me déteste le plus, j'ignore ce que je lui ai fait. Je crois qu'il me trouve lâche, parce que lui à oser s'opposer à tout le monde, à ses parents, aux Serpentards, pour faire ce qu'il a eut envie de faire et pour suivre sa propre voie. Il ne se doute sans toute pas que moi aussi je me suis opposé à mes parents, ils étaient tellement fou de rage, qu'ils m'ont battu et que j'ai reçu des doloris pour me faire comprendre que je n'ai pas intérêt à leur tenir tête, du coup chaque été je suis enfermé dans la cave, et je n'en sors que si cela est nécessaire. Remarque c'est normal, je ne suis qu'un monstre qu'il faut enfermé, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore me laisse autant de liberté...

Je regarde le chien qui me regarde avec tristesse, je me fais des idées, le pauvre chien n'a sûrement pas compris un traître mot de ce que je lui ai raconté.

- bon, je vais te laisser aller gambader tranquillement après t'avoir bien ennuyé avec mes problèmes, je lui dis en me relevant.

Je me penche pour lui faire une dernière caresse, mais finalement je me penche un peu plus et je lui donne un baiser sur le front, il est tellement mignon ce chien, je tourne les talons et je rejoins mon dortoir sans encombre pour une fois.

----------

- Patmol, reprend ta forme, dit une voix dans la nuit.

- James, ... sort de dessous cette cape, dit Sirius après avoir repris sa forme.

Les deux silhouettes se découpent dans cette nuit de novembre...

- ben il me semble que ton moral est remonté en flèche mon vieux Patmol! s'exclame James.

- ouais, mais il est vite redescendu quand elle a dit qu'elle est battu, et torturé, puis enfermé dans une cave... répond Sirius.

- mais si notre plan fonctionne, elle n'aura plus à subir se genre de chose, suggère James, mais pour ça il va peut être falloir que tu lui prouves que tu ne la détestes pas, comme elle semble le croire!

- mais, qu'est que tu racontes encore, allez vient on rentre sinon je crois que Lily va nous tuer en rentrant! s'exclame Sirius l'air de rien.

- tu évites de voir en face ce qu'il t'arrive, elle ne pourra jamais t'apprécier si tu continues comme ça, dit James sérieusement. Et puis c'est sur moi que Lily va passer ses nerfs, et pas sur toi!

----------

Je me lève le lendemain en ayant assez bien dormi, Hazard est roulé en boule dans mon cou, je le chatouille un peu pour lui faire comprendre que je dois me lever, il ronronne et se retourne, je me lève et me prépare rapidement.

Je suis attendu lorsque je descends dans la salle commune par Evan, je lâche un léger soupir, et je m'avance courageusement vers lui. On part ensemble vers la grande salle, tout le long du chemin il me raconte comme il a du récurer les fond de chaudrons toute la soirée dans les cachots et sans magie!

- et toi? me demande t-il vivement, qu'est ce qu'on t'a donné à faire? -oh! tu sais, j'ai nettoyé une vieille salle de classe qui n'est plus utilisé, sans magie non plus, j'ai fini très tard, il paraît qu'il y en a beaucoup et que je n'en manquerais pas durant le mois de retenu! - m'en fou! s'exclame t-il, du moment que tu n'as pas traîné avec un maraudeur! qui t'a surveillé? - Evans, la préfète en chef, je dis calmement. - ouais ben ils me le paieront ses saletés de Gryffondors! grogne t-il en rejoignant ses copains.

Je m'assois tranquillement et je commence mon petit déjeuné, je reste impassible toute la journée alors que j'entends Evan se plaindre à cause de ses retenues, mais intérieurement je souris, c'est en quelques sorte une vengeance pour tous ce qu'il me fait subir.

La journée passe plutôt vite, j'ai des douleurs partout, je ne me sens pas très bien, à la fin des cours je vais voir l'infirmière, elle me regarde et lâche un soupir exaspéré, et me donne une potion puis elle m'allonge sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Je sors quelques minutes plus tard, et je rejoins ma salle commune, je repère une fillette de première année et je lui demande d'apporter le mot que je lui tends à un des deux préfets en chefs, puis je monte dans mon dortoir. Je prends une cape bien chaude et je sors de la salle commune.

Je rentre au petit matin, aidé de Hagrid, il me soulève et m'emmène à l'infirmerie, en y entrant je remarque qu'elle n'est pas vide.

- madame Pomfresh, s'écrit Hagrid.

- Hagrid! s'exclame l'infirmière, vite installez là sur le lit derrière le paravent. Mr Potter, et Mr Black, votre ami doit se reposer, revenez à midi pas avant allez sortez maintenant!

L'infirmière me donne tout un tas de potions, et soigne mes plaies, puis je m'assoupi d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

Je me réveille, des bruits de conversations me parviennent de derrière le paravent, seulement je n'arrive pas a distinguer exactement de quoi il s'agit. Je tente de me relever un peu, mais je n'ai plus la moindre force, je retombe mollement sur mes oreillers. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois mes affaires sur la chaise d'à côté, je tends le bras et j'attrape mes affaires. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, j'ai presque réussit à enfiler complètement mon uniforme, presque parce j'ai mon chemisier, et ma jupe, mais je ne parviens pas à enfiler ma cape... tant pis je me redresse avec précaution, et je reste quelques instants en position assise sur le lit, puis je tente de me tenir debout sur mes jambes, et ça marche je me dirige donc vers le paravent pour sortir de l'infirmerie lorsque tout vient à tourner.

Je tente de me rattraper à quelques chose, je vois trouble, un vertige me prend et je me tiens à un des paravents il me semble, je vois de moins en moins, lorsque brusquement un des paravents s'écarte, deux bras s'entourent autour de ma taille et me repose sur le lit, pendant que j'entends une voix appeler l'infirmière. J'ai les yeux ouvert mais je ne vois rien, alors je les referme, j'ai des courbatures dans tout mon corps, lorsque enfin je reprends mon calme je réouvre les yeux, que je cligne plusieurs fois.

- miss Conor! gronde une voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de l'infirmière. Je vous l'ai pourtant bien dit plusieurs fois, vous ne quitterez pas l'infirmerie avant demain matin! Estimez vous heureuse que Mr Black ai pu vous rattrapez avant que vous ne heurtiez le sol comme la dernière fois, et que Mr Potter soit venu me prévenir immédiatement! Est ce que vous me voyez clairement ou pas, me demande t-elle, brusquement.

- non, je réponds d'une voix tremblante, je ne vois... que des tâches couleurs, ... tout est flou.

- bon je pense que d'ici une dizaines de minutes votre vue reviendra d'elle même, en attendant il n'est plus question que vous restiez seule, Mr Lupin vous tiendra compagnie, il part ce soir mais d'ici là il pourra au moins veiller à ce que vous ne tentiez plus de sortir de ce lit! Messieurs Potter et Black, veuillez enlever le paravent qui sépare miss Conor de votre ami, ensuite retournez en cours, leur demande t-elle en partant s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Je sens plus que je ne le vois les deux maraudeurs déplacer le paravent, ...

- bon ben, à plus tard Remus, on reviendra te voir après les cours, dit James.

- ouais, et tenez vous tranquille pour une fois, leur répond Remus.

- ne t'en fais pas Rem's, rétorque Sirius.

- allez viens, lui dit James, au lieu de l'observer!

Je les entends quitter l'infirmerie, je ne distingue toujours rien de précis, je lâche un soupir avant de me prendre la tête entre mes mains.

- Sarah? Est ce que...

- quoi? je demande toujours d'une voix tremblante.

- Qui t'as mis dans un état pareil? me questionne Remus.

- je me suis mis toute seule dans cet état, je murmure.

- comment ça? s'étonne t-il.

- je... j'ai une maladie rare, je réponds lasse, je l'ai contracté lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Il n'y a pas vraiment de conséquences dans ma vie de tout les jours, sauf qu'à certains moments je suis plus faible...

- c'est étrange, dit-il lentement, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une maladie de ce genre!

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, je vois un peu mieux mais cela reste flou encore, je ferme les yeux je j'appuie ma tête contre les oreillers.

- Et toi? pourquoi te trouves tu ici? je lui demande pour détourner la conversation.

- rien de bien méchant j'ai eu la grippe, me dit-il. Par contre tu as l'air d' être épuisé, ... Et puis pourquoi est ce que c'est Hagrid qui t'a emmené ici, tu étais dans le parc lorsque cela c'est passé?

- comment sais tu que c'est Hagrid qui m'a emmené ici? je le questionne en fronçant les sourcils.

- James et Sirius, ils étaient ici lorsque Hagrid a débarqué ici. Alors tu étais dans le parc? insiste t-il.

- je suis descendu lui rendre visite hier soir avant ma retenu, mais je me suis senti très mal en arrivant chez lui, il m'a veillé toute la nuit mais mon état ne c'est pas amélioré, alors il a eut peur et m'a ramené ici, voilà tout.

Il reste silencieux quelques minutes puis il reprend la parole.

- J'ai beau essayer, je ne vois pas de quelle maladie il pourrait s'agir! Tu es épuisé, tu perds momentanément la vue, c'est une maladie qui affaibli tes forces...

- je ne perds pas la vue, je dis lentement, c'est simplement que je me suis levé trop tôt, j'ai perdu beaucoup de force, et je pensais retourner dans mon dortoir et suivre les cours comme d'habitude, mais après mes « crises » je dois au moins me reposer une journée pour reprendre assez de force, je me suis levé trop vite. C'est un peu comme un vertige, puis ensuite j'ai la vue qui se brouille, et tout devient noir...

- Cela t'arrive souvent? me questionne t-il.

- non, enfin... à peu près une fois par mois, quelques fois je suis tellement vidé que je peux mettre plusieurs jours à m'en remettre. Je suis désolé pour les retenues d'hier soir, j'ai fait passer un mot à l'un des préfets en chefs, je la rattraperais!

- ne t'en fais pas pour ça, me dit Remus. Comment va ta vue?

Je tourne lentement la tête sur le côté, vers là ou se trouve Remus, et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Au début je ne vois rien à part la blancheur surnaturelle de la pièce puis peu à peu tout revient plus nettement.

- je pense, que ça devrait aller! je lui dis en souriant.

Je remarque au passage que lui aussi à une mine épouvantable, seulement je ne lui dirais pas, je n'ai pas envi de le vexer.

Madame Pomfresh nous donne une potion de sommeil à tous les deux et lorsque je réouvre les yeux, quelques heure plus tard, je constate que les cours viennent de terminer. L'infirmière est occupé avec Severus Rogue, apparemment, une plante lui à brûlé la main en botanique, et l'infirmière s'affaire à lui bander la main une fois que c'est fait il s'avance vers moi pour voir ce que j'ai, je suppose.

- Conor! qu'est qu'il t'arrive? me questionne t-il étonné.

- rien de spécial Severus, j'ai du attraper froid voilà tout...

- ce n'est pas... Evan n'est ce pas? me questionne t-il anxieux.

- Evan? non, je lui dis en souriant, je t'assure que je me sens simplement faible c'est tout, et l'infirmière veut me garder en observation cette nuit pour plus de précaution. Pourquoi est ce que tu as cru que je suis là à cause d'Evan?

- je l'ai entendu discuter avec Malfoy et Lestrange ce matin, il était pas très content que tu ne sois pas rentrer au dortoir hier soir! tu étais déjà ici n'est ce pas?

- oui...

- dans ce cas je te laisse, si je le croise je lui dis que tu te trouves ici, m'affirme t-il en regardant le lit à côté où Remus est toujours endormi. Au même instant James, Sirius, Peter et Lily entrent dans l'infirmerie. Severus se raidi, alors que les maraudeurs s'avancent déjà vers le lit de Remus avec Lily.

- tiens quelle bonne surprise, Servilus! s'exclame Sirius.

- Black, grogne Severus. Je ne pensais jamais te voir tomber si bas pour fréquenter ses brutes arrogantes Evans, dit-il à Lily avec mépris avant de se retourner vers moi et de souffler « je lui dirais que tu es ici ne t'inquiète pas » , puis il sort de l'infirmerie.

Je détourne la tête et je me contente de regarder le plafond, c'est encore pire que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi a t-il fallut que Severus se sente obligé d'aller voir Evan pour lui dire que je suis ici, s'il vient, il va voir Remus et il va piquer une crise, pire encore si c'est Severus qui lui en parle...

Je sursaute violemment au contacte de la main de Sirius sur mon bras.

- désolé, tu ne nous répondais pas, me dit-il. Je voulais juste savoir si Rogue ne t'avait pas fait de mal?

Je fronce les sourcils avec incompréhension, pourquoi a t-il l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi, je suis sûre qu'il prépare une farce contre moi, c'est pas normal cet excès de gentillesse qu'ils ont tous pour moi tout à coup... Ils doivent essayer de connaître mes points faibles, c'est à ça que leurs sert les questionnaires qu'ils me font remplir en retenue.

- non, je lui réponds simplement, en détournant la tête pour ne plus voir personne.

voilà chapitre terminé!! dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Chapter 3: début d

Bon ben voici le chapitre trois, en espérant qu'il réponde à vos attentes, bonne lecture à tous!

**chapitre 3: début d****'****amitié.**

Je préfère rester seule avec mes problèmes que de me confier à eux. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir non pas question! Je ne les laisserais plus m'avoir avec toutes leurs attentions, même lui, je ne le laisserais plus m'approcher même s'il ne le fait que rarement, il faut que je battisse un mur autour de mon cœur, je refuse que la farce qu'il prépare m'atteigne.

- Sarah? m'appelle Lily.

- oui, je réponds avec une totale indifférence.

- euh... je ... enfin pour ta retenue d'hier soir ne t'en fais pas on te la fera rattraper, d'accord?

- d'accord, je lui réponds sans me retourner.

Je les sens remuer derrière moi, ils doivent se dire que leur plan est en train de tomber à l'eau, mais il est hors de question que je les laisse me manipuler à leur guise, j'ignore pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi, et à la réflexion je ne veux même pas le savoir. L'infirmière vient de leurs dire que Remus pouvait quitter l'infirmerie, je les entends remuer alors que la porte s'ouvrait encore. Un silence tendu s'installe dans la pièce, puis quelqu'un s'avance vers mon lit, le contourne et vient se placer devant moi.

- alors c'est là que tu es depuis hier soir? me questionne une voix glaciale.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'est Evan, mais je le regarde en face avant qu'il s'imagine que je lui cache des choses.

- tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle! s'offusque t-il.

- pourquoi faire, je lui dis avec amertume, Severus à du te le dire déjà!

Il sourit, d'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos et se penche vers moi, je plisse les yeux avec mépris alors qu'il m'effleurait les lèvres, je me recule brusquement, mais il me retient et s'approche de mon oreille.

- ne me parle pas sur ce ton, le monstre, murmure t-il. Tu n'en as pas le droit, il faut que chaque chose reste à sa place, et toi le ... monstre, c'est enfermé profite de ta liberté tant que tu peux parce que dans quelques mois, tu seras à moi, et crois moi quand je te dis que tu ne quitteras jamais la maison... Et tu sortiras de la cave uniquement lorsque j'aurais... certaines envies...

Je ferme les yeux , je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de le regarder en face, alors que des larmes coulent déjà à flot sur mes joues. Je l'entends rire et quitter l'infirmerie, non sans avoir insulté les maraudeurs et Lily au passage.

- Sarah, est ce que..., commence Lily.

- qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici! s'exclame l'infirmière. Sortez avant que je change d'avis et que je décide de garder un jour de plus Mr Lupin.

Ils sortent finalement de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir protester, et marmonner, madame Pomfresh, s'enferme encore dans son bureau, pendant que mes larmes coulent librement sur mes joues, pourquoi est ce qu'il est venu me rappeler quel monstruosité je suis? Je le sais déjà pas besoin de me le répéter à chaque fois que cela arrive... Encore il a eut au moins la bonne idée de me le murmurer à mon oreille, pour ne pas que tout le monde l'entende, mais je constate que cela le fait toujours autant rire de me faire me sentir misérable. Je finis par sécher mes larmes, et je m'endors le cœur lourd. Parce que personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer, parce que la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur ne me voit que comme une Serpentard. Je suis réveillé toutefois quelques heures plus tard part des bruits de conversations, je me lève en position assise mais je ne vois rien. Je me rallonge, en lâchant un soupir de désespoir, si je me mets à entendre des voix maintenant. Je me lève, et j'enfile une cape, puis le plus discrètement possible je sors de l'infirmerie, je me dirige rapidement vers la parc. Une fois dehors je cours vers le lac, et je m'assois finalement sous un grand arbre non loin du lac et de la forêt interdite.

Je repense à ce que va être ma vie si par malheur les questions auxquelles j'ai répondu sont placardés partout. Le problème c'est pas que Evan lise ce que je pense de lui, il le sais déjà! Le problème c'est que pour ces copains, je suis la petite amie modèle, même si je suis la honte de Serpentard, et Evan entrera dans une rage folle si ses copains viennent à apprendre ce que je pense de lui!

Des bruits étranges me viennent aux oreilles, je regarde tout autour de moi, pour percevoir le moindre mouvement mais il n'y a rien, après tout, je suis peut être en train de devenir paranoïaque. Je regarde le lac noir, et sa surface lisse, il serait si simple de s'enfoncer dedans et de se laisser aller emporté vers le fond, je n'aurais plus besoin de faire semblant devant plus personne. Mes parents seraient libéré, Evan aussi, et moi je serais peut être enfin heureuse, je ne serais plus obligé de voir tout ses gens heureux autour de moi, je ne serais plus obliger de le voir, lui avec d'autre filles...

Je me relève et je rentre finalement à l'infirmerie, puis je m'allonge dans le lit avec le moins de bruit possible, puis je laisse libre cours à mes larmes encore une fois, sans savoir que dans un coin une ombre m'observé.

Une quinzaine de jours sont passés, mes retenues sont de plus en plus bizarre, ils ne me demandent toujours pas de nettoyer des salles de classes, ou d'écrire des lignes, ils se contentent de m'obliger à les aider lorsqu'ils ont une difficulté dans une matière, d'ailleurs la plupart du temps je donne des cours à leur amis Peter sur la surveillance de un ou plusieurs d'entre eux cela dépend. C'est un garçon étrange ce Peter, il a une admiration sans bornes pour James, Sirius et Remus...

Aujourd'hui il y a eut un match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, et c'est sans surprise que les Gryffondors ont emporté la victoire. Je me dirige vers ma salle de retenue et j'attends. Il est maintenant vingt heure trente, ils ont une demi heure de retard, je suppose qu'ils doivent fêter leur victoire, et ils sont trop occuper pour se rappeler qu'ils doivent me surveiller. Je suis assise sur une chaise et j'ai croisé les bras sur la table, ma tête appuyé dessus, et je regarde les étoiles à travers les fenêtres de la salle.

La porte s'ouvre à la volé, je ne me retourne même pas pour voir de qui il s'agit, j'attends les instructions dans la même position. Je garde mes distances, et je ne leur parle que s'ils me posent une question, depuis mon séjour à l'infirmerie.

- tu pourrais au moins regarder qui vient te surveiller, dit la voix agacé de Sirius.

- qu'est ce que je dois faire, je demande avec détachement.

Il s'avance dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir en face moi, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je détourne rapidement le regard.

- Pourquoi? me questionne t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, et je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es dans cet état de léthargie depuis quinze jours? On dirait que ton corps est bien là, mais que ton esprit est ailleurs.

Je me contente de le fixer sans répondre, je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu, il est hors de question que je m'ouvre surtout pas à lui.

- tu ne veux pas répondre à ça! s'exclame t-il, ce n'est pas grave, dit moi simplement ce que t'a dit Rosier l'autre jour à l'infirmerie qui à réussit à te faire pleurer toute la nuit?

J'ouvre grand les yeux, comment est ce qu'il sait que j'ai pleuré cette nuit là?

- tu m'as espionné, je m'écris scandalisé.

- oui, je l'avoue, me répond t-il sans aucune gènes. Il fallait bien que je sache pourquoi est ce que tu as refusé de nous parler après que Rogue soit parti de l'infirmerie alors que Remus nous a affirmé que vous avez discuter un moment avant que l'infirmière ne vous donne une potion de sommeil à tous les deux! Alors? tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'a dit?

- non, je lui dis avec raideur. C'est personnel, tu n'as pas à connaître ce genre de chose.

- comme tu voudras, s'exclame t-il je m'en fous j'ai toute la nuit pour te faire cracher le morceau, enfile ça!

J'attrape au vol une robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor, je n'aime pas du tout son sourire en coin, il prépare quelque chose et ça ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout! Je retire ma robe de sorcier, heureusement que j'avais enfilé quelques chose dessous parce qu'il ne me quitter pas des yeux, pff. Comme la rumeur le dit, lui c'est vraiment le don juan du groupe.

S'il pense m'intimidé, et me faire dire ce que je ne veux pas comme ça il se met le doigt dans l'œil! Je mets la robe qu'il m'a passé, puis il me fait signe de le suivre, après plusieurs couloirs parcouru on arrive devant un tableau, je l'entends dire « vif d'or » et le tableau pivote, il me laisse passer devant, je l'attends, puis une fois le tableau refermé il passe devant moi et entre dans la salle commune pleine à craqué, c'est la fête, tout le monde à une boisson à la main. Sirius m'attrape la main, et m'entraîne vers un buffet, il me tend un verre et s'en prend un pour lui, puis il me reprend la main, et m'entraîne un peut à l'écart.

Il s'assoit sur une chaise, et me fait signe d'en faire autant en face de lui.

- autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, me dit-il, je suis obligé de te surveiller ce soir, mais je n'avais pas envi de louper la fête, alors ce soir tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est d'essayer d'agir en Gryffondor. Comme personne ne te connais ici tu n'as qu'à rester assise ici, et lorsqu'on te propose un verre ou à manger tu ne refuses pas! C'est une fête, tout le monde accepte ce que les autres leurs proposent alors font toi dans le décors, je viendrais vérifier que tu es là de temps en temps!

Il s'en va rejoindre James, Remus et Peter un peu plus loin, à peine arrivé qu'ils sont déjà entouré de filles, je détourne le regard et j'observe la pièce avec attention, c'est une salle commune bien plus chaleureuse que la mienne, je dois l'avouer. Je bois tranquillement mon verre et lorsque je l'ai fini, j'ai à peine le temps de la reposer sur la table, qu'un garçon que je connais uniquement de vu s'installe près de moi.

- ton verre est vide attend je vais te le re remplir, me dit-il en repartant vers le buffet.

Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de protester, il revient quelques secondes plus tard, et me tend le verre.

- merci, je dis timidement.

- de rien, comment tu t'appelles? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui! me dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- je suis plutôt discrète habituellement, je dis en détournant la tête pour la poser sur la piste de danse.

Grossière erreur, parce que je le vois étroitement enlacé avec une élève de septième année dont je ne me souviens pas du nom, il danse si serré l'un contre l'autre qu'on ne pourrait pas glisser une feuille de papier entre eux. A peine la chanson fini que plusieurs filles se précipitent sur lui et ses copains, et il recommence à danser très serré avec une autre. Je détourne le regard équerré, c'est alors que mes yeux tombent sur mon verre remplis, ... après tout pourquoi pas, les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce ne me reconnaissent pas parce que je n'ai pas la robe aux couleurs de Serpentard alors.

De toute façon quoi que je fasse il ne me verra jamais que comme une Serpentard, je m'en suis rendu compte depuis longtemps déjà, même si au début j'ai eut espoir qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, qui voudrait de moi, autre qu'un Serpentard qui ne vise que l'héritage de mes parents. Et puis il faut dire ce qui est, il ne sort qu'avec de très jolies filles, je n'ai donc aucune chance de pouvoir un jour espérer quelque chose de lui. D'ailleurs, la fille avec qui il danse, se colle à lui comme une sensu...

Je vide mon verre cul sec, la gorge me brûle, mais moins que mon cœur, je regarde le garçon à côté de moi, c'est Chris Petterson, il est plutôt mignon, je lui souris.

- est ce que ça te dérangerais d'aller me chercher un autre verre, je lui demande en souriant.

- non pas du tout, s'exclame t-il ravit.

- à y être, prend une bouteille, on va s'amuser, qu'est ce que t'en pense? je lui demande.

- ouais sans problème, me dit-il en se ruant vers le buffet.

Cela fait à peine vingt minutes que je suis ici et comme d'habitude, il ne fait pas attention à moi, je ne fais rien pour, mais c'est à croire que je deviens invisible pour lui, ou alors je suis trop inintéressante ... Je lui jette un dernier regard, il rit avec ses amis, une autre fille pendu à son cou, ma décision et prise.

- tiens, me dit Chris en revenant avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu, attends je te sers.

C'est ainsi que trois verres plus tard, je me retrouve collé au dossier de ma chaise, me faisant embrasser goulûment par Chris. Cela ne me vient même pas à l'esprit de protester, pourtant il n'embrasse pas très bien, je profite qu'il se décolle enfin pour parler.

- je veux un autre verre! je dis avec une voix de gamine qui boude parce qu'elle n'a pas eut ce qu'elle voulait.

Il s'empresse de me resservir un verre un j'avale encore cul sec, il me semble en regardant autour de moi, croiser un regard miel que j'ai du mal à déchiffrer, avant que Chris ne reprenne possession de ma bouche. Il se retire brusquement, sans que je ne sache pourquoi quelques secondes plus tard.

- tu me sers un autre verre? je demande en regardant dans le vide.

- oui tout de suite, s'exclame t-il.

- non, il en est hors de question, emmené le plus loin je veux plus le voir ou je lui mets mon point dans la figure! s'exclame une voix chargé de colère que je connais, mais j'ai du mal à la reconnaître. Quand à toi, tu vas venir avec moi.

Je sens que quelqu'un me prend main et m'entraîne ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas dire où! Il me fait monter quelques marches, puis on entre dans une pièce je crois que c'est un dortoir! On me fait m'asseoir sur un lit, et là un visage se place devant moi, c'est Sirius, je crois...

- tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'a pris de te mettre dans un état pareil? me questionne t-il mécontent.

- mais c'est toi qui m'a dit de boire tous ce qu'on me donner! je m'offusque.

- peut être mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que l'a laisser... t'embrasser, je crois que Rosier sera très content de l'apprendre! dit-il sarcastiquement.

- de toute façon il embrasse mal! je m'exclame alors que d'autres personnes entré dans le dortoir.

- qui embrasse mal? questionne James avec amusement.

- et ben Chris et Evan! je dis comme si c'était évident.

- Sirius tu aurais dû la surveiller, reproche Remus, comment on va expliquer son état, elle n'est même pas sensé entrer dans la salle commune!

- elle dormira ici, affirme Sirius, et demain matin de très bonne heure on l'emmènera jusque devant sa salle commune! En attendant elle va pouvoir enfin répondre à mes questions...

- Sirius non! s'exclame Remus, se serait profiter de son état, si elle ne veut rien nous dire c'est qu'elle a ces raisons!

- mais enfin, s'exclame à son tour Sirius, tu vois bien comme elle réagit avec nous depuis qu'elle est allé à l'infirmerie, on dirait une coquille vide quand elle répond à une de nos questions ou qu'on essai simplement d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

- peut être mais ce n'est pas en agissant de cette manière quelle nous fera un jour confiance! rugit Remus.

- les gars on se calme là, dit James en se plaçant entre les deux, qu'est ce qu'il vous prend à la fin?

Les trois garçons se regardaient dans les yeux tour à tour, moi je suis toujours assise sur un lit, et je les observe.

- vous savez, je dis en rigolant, ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer. Je ne vous fait pas confiance parce que je sais que vous me préparez une farce. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse afficher toutes les questions réponses auxquelles j'ai répondu!

Ils ont l'air très surpris, comme s'ils ne savaient pas déjà qu'ils me préparaient une mauvaise blague...

Remus s'approche et s'agenouille devant moi, il me regarde dans les yeux très sérieusement.

- Sarah, nous ne préparons aucune mauvaise blague contre toi, m'affirme t-il.

- pff, peu importe, je m'exclame, je ne me laisserais pas faire, je leur dis farouchement!

- non mais c'est pas vrai, dit Sirius d'un air las, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, dites moi que je rêve on veut l'aider, et elle, elle croit qu'on lui tend un piège!

- il faut dire, murmure James en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort, qu'on lui a quand même mit un mois de retenue pour pouvoir l'éloigner suffisamment de Rosier!

Ils se regardent d'un air désolé...

- oh! allez ne soyez pas triste, je leurs dis candidement, vous voulez un câlin pour vous réconforter?

Sans même attendre une réponse je me jette dans les bras de Remus pour le réconforter, il est tellement surpris qu'il bascule en arrière, ... Je me relève tranquillement, puis je fonce sur James, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et je le serre contre moi! Ensuite, je me tourne vers Sirius, il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive puisque je me jette sur lui aussi.

- allez mon grand soit pas désespéré je dis en me séparant légèrement de lui, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu y arriveras, je lui dis gaiement!

- mais... arriver à quoi? me demande t-il perplexe.

- et ben, ... je sais pas... de quoi vous parliez?

Des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvre à la volé.

- les gars qu'est ce que vous fabriquez? questionne Peter. Tout le monde vous réclame!! Euh... qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, et pourquoi est ce qu'elle est accroché à ton cou Sirius?

- bon, c'est bon maintenant, s'exclame Sirius exaspéré, c'est ma faute je devais la surveiller, James, Remus, Peter vous redescendez à la fête, si on vous demande où je suis, vous dîtes que je suis crevé et que suis parti me coucher!

- tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir? Questionne sceptiquement Remus.

- évidement, elle est seule, et complètement ... bourré, alors je la mets au lit et dans dix minutes elle dort!

- si tu le dis, réplique James un sourire aux lèvres. En tout cas, utilise le miroir à double sens en cas de problème.

Sur ce, ils sortent de la chambre, en nous laissant seul! Sirius avec des idées de questions plein la tête, et moi, toujours les bras autour de ses épaules, regardant bêtement la porte.

- tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait, me demande Sirius.

- et si je veux pas!

- et bien, je t-y obligerais, rétorque t-il amusé. Dans le fond, je savais bien que je te plaisais!

- ben, dans le fond, t'avais tord! je m'exclame avec un grand sourire.

Il tente de m'enlever les bras de mon cou, mais automatiquement je les replace, je rigole bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre et me prend brusquement les deux bras, me face reculer et asseoir sur le lit.

- oh!! t'ai pas marrant toi, je bougonne.

- allez, tu te déshabilles et tu te mets au lit, me dit-il gentiment en tirant les rideaux tout autour de moi.

Comme je n'ai pas plus à faire je me déshabille, j'enlève la robe de sorcière de Gryffondor, je bataille un petit moment puisqu'il faut la passer par la tête, puis ma jupe, j'ai beaucoup de mal aussi, pourtant je suis à genoux sur le lit, et ensuite je défais mon nœud de cravate.

- c'est bon? me questionne t-il.

- oui, je dis à la cantonade.

Il ouvre un pan de rideau et reste figé sur place... Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a?? Oh ce doit être parce que j'ai toujours ma chemise, mais j'ai essayé de défaire les boutons, mais je n'y arrive pas, ils sont trop petit! Je vais lui demander de m'aider.

- tu... tu pourrais ... m' ... m'aider? je n'arrive pas à enlever ma chemise, je crois que les boutons rétrécissent à vu d'œil!

- tu... tu veux que moi je t'aide? demande t-il incrédule. NON MAIS SA VA PAS! EST CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE LA TENU QUE TU PORTES! NON, MAIS REGARDE OU TU TE TROUVES! TU ES DANS UN DORTOIR DE MEC, ET TU ...TU...

La porte s'ouvre à la volé laissant entrer Remus et James tout essoufflé.

- Patmol, ça va pas de crier comme ça, lui dit James.

- qu'est ce que tu fabriques, commence Remus, je croyais qu'elle devait...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche, il regardait alternativement Sirius et moi, tandis que James me fixer avec des yeux ronds. Le rideau se ferme violemment, m'enfermant dans le lit.

- Sortez! hurle Sirius.

- toi aussi tu devrais sortir Sirius, pour quelle puisse se rhabiller, suggère Remus sérieusement.

- non, t'ai malade ou quoi! s'exclame Sirius, tu veux qu'elle en profite pour enlever la chemise!

- tu veux dire qu'elle t'a fait un strip-tease? demande James avec amusement.

- bien sûr que non crétin! lui répond Sirius, je lui ai demandé de se déshabiller et de se mettre au lit, quand elle m'a dit que c'était bon j'ai tiré les rideaux, et je l'ai trouvé dans cette position. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à lui enlever la chemise parce que les boutons rétrécissaient.

- j'aurais jamais cru que le grand Sirius Black soit intimidé par une fille! s'exclame James.

- je ne suis pas intim...

- t'as raison Cornedru, il semblerait que la petit Sarah lui ai tapez dans l'œil!

- mais ce n'est pas...

- moi qui croyait qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge! se désole James.

- ben là au moins il a un minimum de goût, rétorque Remus.

- mais arrêtez à la fin! grogne Sirius.

- bon est ce que vous m'aidez? je les questionne en sortant de derrière les rideaux.

Sirius se précipite vers moi et m'enroule dans les rideaux, pendant que les deux autres rigolent comme pas possible.

- qu'est ce que je fais maintenant? questionne Sirius désespéré.

- fallait le dire si tu voulais encore un câlin, je lui dis.

- la meilleure solution que j'ai à te proposer c'est de lui enfiler un pull et un caleçon histoire qu'elle ne meurt pas de froid, lui répond Remus en entraînant James vers la sortir du dortoir. Et que tu puisses reprendre le contrôle de toi même vieux!

- et mais restez, bande de lâcheur! s'exclame Sirius pendant que la porte se refermait. Bon euh... écoute Sarah je vais chercher de quoi te changer mais surtout tu restes là et tu ne fais rien, d'accord? me demande t-il sérieusement.

- ouais d'accord, je lui dis en souriant.

Il revient rapidement avec un pull et un caleçon, puis il les pose sur le lit.

- voilà tu vas enlever ta chemise et mettre ça d'accord? me demande t-il.

- moi je veux bien, je lui réponds avec une moue boudeuse, mais la chemise elle veut pas s'enlever.

- ok alors je vais défaire les premiers boutons et tu vas pouvoir l'enlever par la tête comme un pull.

Je lui fais signe que oui, alors il s'avance et déboutonne les premiers boutons, ensuite il se retourne, moi j'essais d'enlever cette chemise mais j'y arrive pas si bien je me retrouve en moins de deux, allonger par terre la chemise au dessus de la tête, mais je n'y vois rien, je suis complètement coincé!

------------

Merlin, mais comment est ce qu'elle a pu s'emmêler dans cette chemise, la vision que j'ai devant moi, devrait être comique, je veux dire quelqu'un empêtré dans un vêtement étendu de tout son long par terre en train de se débattre.

Mais je suis loin d'avoir envi de rire, depuis tout à l'heure, il faut que je fasse appel à tout mon sang froid pour ne pas me précipiter vers elle et lui arracher cette foutu chemise, ... Elle est si... désirable, même cette ancienne cicatrice sur son épaule droite et tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy. Maintenant, je n'ai même plus à imaginer comment sont ses formes sous cette chemise puisque, levé au dessus de la tête de cette façon elle ne cache absolument plus rien...

Je tombe à genou près d'elle et je l'aide à la passer au dessus de sa tête, ensuite en essayant d'éviter de la regarder, je la fais se lever, et je lui enfile mon pull, trop grand pour elle, je la fais s'asseoir et je lui passe mon caleçon pour quelle le mette. Elle me regarde fixement, c'est étrange car je n'arrive jamais à interpréter son regard, il est tout aussi impénétrable que celui de Dumbledore, ou de Remus.

- tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, on ne peut pas te ramener à ton dortoir dans cet état tu comprends, je lui dis doucement.

Elle hoche la tête est s'allonge sur le lit, je la couvre d'une couette.

- tu ne voulais pas me poser des questions? me demande t-elle innocemment.

- c'est vrai, je lui réponds, mais Remus à raison, je ne tiens pas à profiter de ton état...

- tu sais me dit -elle à moitié endormi, j'ai menti tout à l'heure, quand tu m'a dis "Dans le fond, je savais bien que je te plaisais!". La vérité, c'est que c'est vrai dans un sens...

Je la regarde sombrer dans les profondeurs de ses songes, pendant que pour moi cette simple petite phrase, me laisse dans un état mélangé de joie et de totale incompréhension...

Je m'assois sur une chaise et je finis par m'endormir à moitié affalé sur le lit.

----------

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête horrible, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir autant mal? Puis la soirée me revient en mémoire, je me revois boire un verre et ce garçon m'en servir un autre, puis je le vois lui sur la piste de danse, et c'est là que je me suis mise à boire des whiskys pur feu cul sec... Et je dois dire que ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eut, parce que à partir de là c'est le trou noir, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre...

J'ouvre un oeil, puis brusquement j'ouvre les deux, je ne sais absolument pas où je me trouve, les rideaux de mon lit habituellement vert sont rouge, j'en déduis donc que je me trouve à Gryffondor. La question et de savoir où exactement! En regardant encore, je vois une tête posé sur le lit, c'est un garçon puisque ses cheveux sont court mais je ne vois pas son visage. Je regarde encore autour de moi pour voir l'heure, et là je sursaute il est dix heure moins le quart. Merlin, si Evan s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas rentré de la nuit, ... il va vraiment s'énerver cette fois et je ne pourrais pas lui échapper.

Je commence à me lever, c'est là que je constate que je ne porte plus mes vêtements, non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Plus jamais je ne boirais une goutte d'alcool de toute ma vie!

Le garçon à mes côté se réveille enfin, et lorsqu'il tourne le regard vers moi et qu'il me voit réveillé il me sourit. Moi par contre j'en suis incapable, je reste figé sur place, je n'arrive pas a y croire, qu'est ce qu'il m'ai passé par la tête pour être aussi bête et boire au point d'oublier toutes les bonne résolutions que j'ai prise.

- salut, me dit-il en souriant, tu as bien dormit?

- ...

J'ai affreusement mal à la tête, plus jamais je ne boirais, plus jamais! Bon maintenant, il faut que je demande des explications, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, parce que si c'est le cas cela ne va pas rester longtemps un secret surtout qu'il va s'en venter... Evan va le savoir, et se sera un véritable calvaire pour moi, il me fera regretter l'humiliation, très chère.

- qu'est ce que je fais là?

- tu ne te rappelle de rien? me questionne t-il étonné.

Je lui fais signe que non, la tête baissé et les joues en feu.

- et bien, je t'ai emmené dans la salle commune, pour la fête...

- ça je m'en rappelle, c'est à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à boire que je ne me rappelle de rien, je murmure très gêné.

- Et bien, commence t-il mal à l'aise, je suis revenu voir comment tu allais, et j'ai trouvé Petterson en train de t'embrasser... je l'ai écarté et tu as demandé à boire un autre verre, alors je t'ai entraîné dans notre dortoir, Remus et James sont venus voir comment tu allais. Ensuite Peter est entrée, tout le monde se demandait où était passé les maraudeurs, alors ils sont redescendu. Moi pendant se temps je t'ai donner de quoi te changer, tu t'ai changer et endormi ici, voilà.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je le lis dans ses yeux il me cache quelque chose, et je veux savoir se que j'ai fait!

- non, je dis sous son regard surpris, il n'y a pas que ça! Tu ne me dis pas tout, et je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait, je dis en haussant le ton.

Le rideau s'ouvre brusquement sur James à moitié endormis et Remus fatigué.

- est ce que vous ne pourriez pas mettre un sortilège d'insonorisation, parce que j'ai encore sommeil moi, nous reproche James.

- ça va Sarah, tu te sens bien? me question Remus.

J'hoche la tête pour lui faire signe que tout va bien, pendant que James reprend.

- et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, s'exclame ce dernier, tu nous as pris dans tes bras un part un en réclamant un câlin, et ensuite tu as fait un streep tease à Sirius. Mais il a était un parfait gentleman puisqu'il t'a rhabillé, et mis au lit voilà bonne fin de nuit, dit-il en repartant vers son lit suivit de Remus qui repart lui aussi.

Je reste complètement horrifier, la bouche entrouverte, et les yeux agrandit par la bêtise dont j'ai fait preuve. Comment est ce que j'ai pu en arrivé là...

- Sarah... C'est pas ce que tu crois, me dit Sirius précipitement.

- à oui? et c'est quoi alors? je demande un peu trop durement.

Il s'assoit sur le lit tire les rideaux et marmonne un sort d'insonorisation, de façon à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour le reste du dortoir.

- en fait on se disputait parce que je voulais te poser des questions, et j'étais presque sûr que là au moins tu y répondrais, mais Remus m'a dit que c'est pas comme ça qu'on deviendrait tes amis, me dit-il. Et je sais qu'il avait raison, mais j'étais en colère, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi est ce que tu t'es mit à embrasser ce type et à boire comme tu l'as fait, en plus tu nous à même avoué qu'il embrassait mal tout comme Evan.

- oh non, c'est pas vrai, je murmure très mal à l'aise.

- Ensuite, ... comme on se disputait, tu nous as dit qu'il fallait pas se mettre dans des états pareil, Remus était accroupi en face de toi, tu lui as sauté dessus pour lui faire un câlin pour le réconforté. Puis tu t'es levé et tu as foncé sur James, ensuite tu m'as sauté dessus... James et Remus sont redescendu parce que Peter et venu nous chercher.

- Est ce que Peter aussi m'a vu dans cet état? je demande nerveusement.

- oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne dira rien à personne, dit-il en essayant de me rassurer. Je t'ai alors demandé de te déshabiller et de te mettre au lit, tu tenais à peine debout, et tu ne pouvais pas retourné à ton dortoir dans cet état. Je t'ai donc enfermé dans le lit, puis au bout de dix minutes je me suis demandé si tu ne t'étais pas endormi! Alors je t'ai demandé si c'étais bon, tu m'as dit que oui, j'ai donc ouvert les rideaux...

- et? je le questionne anxieusement.

- et tu étais à genoux sur mon lit, avec juste ta chemise sur toi, ... je suis désolé, me dit-il, je t'ai hurlé dessus en te disant que c'était pas une tenu à avoir dans un dortoir de garçon, mes hurlement ont alerté Remus et James qui sont remonté voir se qui se passé.

- oh non! je dis en me cachant le visage entre mes mains, dit moi que tout c'est arrêté là, que je n'ai rien fait d'autre, d'aussi... humiliant!

- ... euh, enfin j'ai refermé les rideaux de mon lit mais tu en ai sorti en demandant qui pouvait t'aider à enlever a chemise. James et Remus sont ressorti, et je suis aller chercher de quoi te changer, et comme tu n'arrivais toujours pas à enlever ta chemise, j'ai défait les premiers boutons pour que tu puisses la passer par la tête, et je me suis retourné pour que tu puisses te changer...

- et ensuite, je demande à contre cœur, parce que je sens bien que ce n'est pas la fin de mon humiliation...

- tu t'es empêtré dans ta chemise et tu es tombé par terre, le chemise au dessus de ta tête, je t'ai aider à te changer, et tu as pu enfin te mettre au lit, moi j'avais peur que tu tombes pendant ton sommeil vu ton état d'ébriété, je me suis donc assit sur une chaise à côté et je me suis endormi, voilà, finit-il en détournant la tête.

- je suis désolé pour tout le dérangement, sans compté que tu as loupé la fête par ma faute, je murmure piteusement, et que tu as dû supporter tout ça toute la soirée...

- pour te dire la vérité, me dit-il sérieusement, je n'ai franchement pas à me plaindre de ma soirée!

Je rougis violemment, en baissant la tête, je suis vraiment très honteuse de ma conduite de la veille, et même s'il refuse de dire plus je sais que j'ai fait autre chose, je lis dans ses yeux, qu'il y a autre chose. Enfin, j'aurais de la chance si ils décident de ne parler à personne de cette histoire, comment est ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide au point de boire à en avoir mal à la tête, et d'oublier tout se que j'ai fait.

- si tu veux te changer, tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain, me dit-il, ensuite on te fera sortir de la salle commune sans que personne ne te voit, et on t'accompagnera jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour ton mal de tête, sa te fera un bon alibi par apport à ... Rosier.

- merci, je dis gêné en sortant du lit et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'où vient de sortir Remus.

Je me douche et je me change rapidement, lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, ils sont tous réveillé, Remus et déjà près, Sirius file à la douche et James est assit sur son lit en attendant son tour.

- assit toi sur le lit de Sirius, me propose gentiment Remus, dès qu'on est près on t'accompagne pour pas que tu croises quelqu'un.

- comment vous allez faire? je le questionne curieusement.

- ah ça, me dit James, c'est un secret de maraudeur!

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte alors que Sirius sort de la douche, ils se regardent tous, et James sort rapidement un vieux parchemin d'une des poches de sa cape, il tapote dessus avec sa baguette et marmonne quelques chose que je ne comprends pas avec le bruit des coups sur la porte.

- Sirius tu prends la cape et tu files dans la salle de bain avec Sarah, Remus soit naturel, ce n'est que Petterson! murmure rapidement James.

Sirius attrape une sorte de cape de couleur bizarre, puis me prend la main et m'entraîne avec lui dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'on entend James s'exclamer à travers la porte.

- c'est pas vrai ça, il n'y a plus moyen de dormir tranquille ici!

- désolé Potter, s'exclame une voix masculine, où est la fille d'hier soir?

Sirius me regarde et me fait signe de me taire, puis il m'entraîne dans la douche et me met la cape sur la tête.

- quoi qu'il se passe tu ne bouges pas et surtout ne fais pas de bruit, c'est une cape d'invisibilité, quand il rentrera il ne te verra pas.

Puis sans un regard en arrière il sort de la salle de bain l'air de rien, en laissant la porte entre ouverte.

- Petterson qu'est ce tu fous là? le questionne t-il.

- je veux que tu me dises où est la fille d'hier soir, je veux la voir, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? rétorque le dit Petterson.

- elle est reparti dans son dortoir, espèce d'idiot, tu étais tellement bourré que tu ne t'ai même pas aperçut que tu as soulé et embrassé une troisième année crétin!

- quoi? non tu mens je suis sûr qu'elle est dans la salle de bain, c'est toi qui a dû bien t'amusé avec hier soir, t'en avais pas assez avec Cindy, Mélissa, et Milinda!

- non mais je rêve, vas y voir dans cette salle de bain, crétin va, tu verras que j'ai raison, s'exclame furieux Sirius.

- j'y vais! rétorque Petterson.

Je le vois entrer dans la salle de bain, écarter vivement le rideaux de douche, me jeter un regard sans me voir et se retourner l'air perdu.

- alors? demande Remus appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- je... je ne comprends pas, murmure t-il, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle était plus âgé, sinon jamais j'aurais fait ça.

- tu as surtout de la chance, dit Remus qu'en passant devant vous, Sirius s'en es aperçu, Lily Evans la préfète venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, et tu aurais pu passer le reste de ton temps libre en retenues!

Il sort complètement de la salle de bain, et s'approche de la porte du dortoir.

- je ... je suis désolé Sirius, merci en tout cas.

Puis il sort du dortoir, il y a un silence pendant quelques minutes.

- c'est bon, dit James il est descendu dans la salle commune il est en train de sortir d'ailleurs!

- ouf! s'exclame Remus, heureusement qu'il a beaucoup bu hier soir!

- ouais, dit Sirius, Sarah tu peux sortir!

Je les rejoins donc dans le dortoir en leur rendant la cape.

- bon, commence James en sortant de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je double ta retenu, tu viendras donc tout le mois de novembre et début décembre en retenue, bien sûr se sera toujours l'un d'entre nous qui te surveillera.

- pourquoi? je demande avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

- parce qu'on va dire que tu n'es pas venu en retenu hier soir, comme ça il n'y aura aucun soupçon sur le fait que tu as passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, tu es d'accord?

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi est ce qu'il me demande mon avis si je suis d'accord ou non avec lui concernant mes retenues...

- je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- en fait, le jour ou je t'ai donné ces retenues je pensais que comme ça cela t'éloignerais un peu de Rosier, et on pourrait apprendre à te connaître sans qu'il ne se doute de quoique se soit! Si je double ta retenue il va vraiment être persuadé qu'on se venge sur toi pour toutes les insultent et les coups bas des autres Serpentards. Il se qui te laissera donc toutes tes soirées tranquilles, et on pourra donc apprendre à mieux se connaître.

- ton raisonnement est complètement tordu, je lui dis sérieusement.

Ils me regardent avec appréhension, après tout avec tout ça je pourrais prévenir n'importe quel professeur et ils auraient de sérieux ennuis...

hr

voilà, comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre aussi bien que les précédent j'espère, laissez moi vos impressions, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus mouvementé...

mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, à bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4: découverte du mystère

Coucou!! me revoilà avec le chapitre quatre ou vous aller découvrir la maladie de Sarah!! Bonne lecture à tous.

**chapitre 4: Découverte du mystère.**

- mais c'est vrai qu'au moins je suis débarrassé d' Evan...

Ils soufflent, et se mettent à rire, James passe un bras sur mon épaule en continuant de rire, moi je sursaute légèrement, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on agisse avec autant de familiarité, cela ne me dérange pas, parce que maintenant je sais qu'il ne prépare pas de blague contre moi. C'est juste que cela me fait bizarre, je n'ai pas était élevé dans la tendresse, personne n'entoure un bras sur mon épaule comme le fait James. Evan ne me touche que pour m'embrasser comme lorsqu'il fait voir à ses copains que je suis à lui, ma mère ne m'a jamais prise dans ses bras, lorsque j'étais enfant, et mon père je ne le voyais que lors des repas, c'était toujours notre vieille elfe de maison Tapy qui s'occupé de moi.

- bon mission infirmerie commence, dit James, Remus sous la cape avec Sarah! Sirius, avec moi on va ouvrir la marche, où est Peter?

- tu le connais, il est parti mangé, quand Petterson est arrivé! répond Sirius.

- bon ben , on se débrouillera mieux sans lui de tout façon, c'est parti! s'exclame joyeusement James.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais seule devant l'infirmière en train de lui demander une potion pour le mal de tête. Le trajet c'est fait sans encombre, même si je n'étais pas très à l'aise sous la cape avec Remus, il est très gentil, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à voir la moindre chose dans ses yeux, il a dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose parce qu'il évite de me regarder dans les yeux s'il le peut.

Une dizaine de jours sont passés, et depuis j'apprends à connaître petit à petit Lily et les maraudeurs, ils m'ont également appris qu'ils avaient mené leur petite enquête sur moi. J'ai eut peur à un moment donné qu'ils ai tout découvert, mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre j'ai plus de mal avec Remus et surtout avec Sirius, Remus parce que je vois que quelque chose le gêne chez moi, et je dois avouer que c'est réciproque, il a un côté sauvage que seul quelques personnes connaissent, j'ignore encore de quoi il s'agit. Et peut être même qu'il ne me dira jamais de quoi il s'agit Pourtant j'ai l'impression de savoir, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c'est un peut comme une impression de déjà vu... J'ai l'impression que c'est là devant moi, mais que je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est.

Et pour Sirius, c'est plus compliqué, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec lui, pourtant il fait tout pour que je le sois, mais je ne peux pas me voiler la face plus longtemps. Je crois que je l'aime, la réalité m'a frappé pendant la soirée de la fête de victoire des Gryffondors, je n'ai tout simplement plus pu supporté de le voir avec toutes ses filles. Et ça fait mal, très mal de le voir avec une fille différente chaque semaine, mon cœur saigne, ça fait mal, un peu comme une lame qui me transperce de toute part et qui parvient à atteindre mon âme. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer l'horreur qui me ronge de l'intérieur, ce serait injuste de ma part. D'autant plus que je ne suis apparemment pas du tout sont style de filles, il est plutôt habitué à sortir avec des blondes pulpeuses, avec une grosse poitrine, et un maquillage digne des stars qu'on voit sur les magasines moldu. J'ai plus l'impression d'être une simple amie pour lui, et d'un côté je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, je suis plus que distante avec lui, et sans intérêt beaucoup trop banale et impopulaire pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un rêve égoïste que je dois garder pour moi et moi seule.

Je suis actuellement à la table du petit déjeuné, je ne me sens pas très bien, mais mon attitude reste impassible, même si mon teint est plus blanc que d'habitude, heureusement un léger maquillage masque mes cernes. Evan s'assoit près de moi avec ses copains, et apparemment il a décidé aujourd'hui qu'il fallait faire une démonstration de son affection pour moi, à ses copains. Il m'embrasse avec tout autant de brutalité que les autres fois, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne s'améliore vraiment pas! Il embrasse toujours aussi mal, cela me fait pensé à la fois où un inconnu m'avait fait découvrir mon premier vrai baiser tendre, un baiser qui m'a redonné un peu de courage.

Lorsqu'il me lâche enfin, je reprends mon petit déjeuné, mais très vite je m'aperçois qu'il m'a complètement coupé l'appétit, je me lève pour sortir de la grande salle, et aller me désinfecter la bouche. Je croise cependant le regard des maraudeurs et de Lily sur moi, Lily a l'air peiné pour moi, Peter mange, mais cela ne m'étonne pas, James regarde Evan avec mépris. Remus me regarde avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il aimerais me passer au rayon x pour voir quel secret je cache, d'ailleurs il à l'air complètement épuisé, je me demande bien pourquoi. Quand à Sirius son regard est plus qu'étrange et pour une fois je ne pourrais pas l'interpréter, je sors rapidement et je me dirige comme prévu vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Lorsque j'en ressors, j'ai la surprise de me retrouver face à face avec Lily!

- viens avec moi on va parler dans une salle vide, me dit-elle froidement comme d'habitude lorsque nous sommes dans les couloirs à la vu de tous.

On entre dans une ancienne classe qui ne sert plus, et on s'assoit chacune sur une des tables.

- alors que voulais tu me dire, je lui demande distraitement.

- écoute Sarah, commence t-elle décidé, je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureuse avec ce type, pourquoi est ce que tu restes avec lui?

- on a déjà eut cette discussion Lily... et je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'avais mes raisons, je n'y peux rien et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- mais pourquoi? s'énerve t-elle, pourquoi refuses-tu de me dire ce qui te pousse à lui obéir de la sorte? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Est ce que je t'ai donné des raisons de douter de moi?

- non, je lui dis tristement, le problème Lily ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est même pas Evan, le problème c'est moi, tu comprends tout est de ma faute, et j'en supporte les conséquences voilà tout.

- mais... enfin dit moi pourquoi? et de quelles conséquences parles-tu?

- je suis désolé, je dis en quittant la pièce.

Je m'éloigne un peu, mais mes forces me quittent, je m'appuis contre un mur et je m'assois par terre, heureusement c'est Samedi aujourd'hui, il y a d'ailleurs une sorti à Pré au Lard, mais je n'ai aucune intention d'y aller, je vais aller rendre visite à Hagrid et voir comment il va.

Je rentre à mon dortoir et je m'allonge sur mon lit histoire de récupérer un peu de force, vers trois heure de l'après midi lorsque je suis sûre que Evan est parti au village, je me rends cher Hagrid, il a l'air assez content de me voir, et on discute une bonne parti de l'après midi, seulement vers quatre heure et demi je n'en peux plus, j'ai la tête qui tourne, et je me sens nauséeuse, en rentrant au château je me rends donc à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque je rentre dans l'infirmerie, je commence vraiment à être à bout de force, je remarque que des personnes sont présentes, mais je n'y fais pas attention, je suis l'infirmière qui me demande de m'asseoir sur un lit, en pestant contre mon inconscience.

Elle disparaît dans son bureau, pendant ce temps je m'allonge et je prends ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant, ça devrait aller mieux demain, du moins je l'espère.

- est ce qu'un jour vous viendrez me voir lorsque les premières fatigues se feront sentir, ou vous attendrez toujours d'être dans un état pas possible, s'écrit l'infirmière les poings sur les hanches.

- je crois que vous ne voulez pas que je vous réponde madame, je lui réponds avec le peu de force qu'il me reste.

- avalez moi c'est trois potions, grogne l'infirmière mécontente, et vous me faites le plaisir de rester ici sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je vous dise de partir!

- oui madame, je souffle blasé.

Elle repart s'occuper de ses autres malades lorsque j'ai la visite surprise de James et Sirius, je fronces les sourcils, je me demande bien pourquoi est ce qu'ils sont ici, et pas à Pré au Lard?

- coucou Sarah, me dit joyeusement James, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- j'ai attrapé froid je suppose, et vous?

- et bien... Remus aussi, à croire que c'est une petite nature, rigole-t-il sûr de lui en apparence, mais je le sens extrêmement mal à l'aise.

J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me ment, mais après tout chacun à ses petits secrets non? Seulement cela concerne Remus, une des rares personnes dont je n'arrive pas à cerné! Cela dit je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça ce soir, je n'en ai pas la force.

- est ce que tu es là à cause de la maladie que tu as contracté lorsque tu étais petite? me questionne Sirius.

Je le regarde suspicieusement, je suis sûre qu'ils vont croire que parce que je suis plus faible, ils vont pouvoir me tirer les vers du nez. Bien sûr je savais que Remus allait leur dire ce que je lui ai raconté à ce sujet. Mais je pensais qu'ils auraient le tact de ne pas m'en reparler... il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas.

- oui, je lui dis impassible, mais dans quelques minutes ça ira mieux.

- c'est quoi exactement comme maladie, me questionne à son tour James.

- une maladie rare, vous ne connaîtrez pas de toute façon, je dis doucement en plissant les yeux.

- dit toujours, me suggère Sirius d'un ton amer, à près tout si tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas connaître tu n'as rien à craindre non?

- c'est un interrogatoire? je demande froidement.

- non... bien sûr que non, me murmure dangereusement Sirius en s'approchant, on aimerait simplement bien comprendre pourquoi tu te laisses faire quand Rosier de donne des ordres ou ... t'utilise comme ce matin.

Il est maintenant à quelques centimètre de moi, et on se regarde dans les yeux, il est en colère, mais j'en ignore la raison.

- je vais vous laisser, nous dit rapidement James en rejoignant Remus de l'autre côté du paravent.

- alors? tu vas répondre ou tu vas continuer à nous jouer la comédie du « je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi je fais ça », réplique t-il aussi froidement que je lui ai répondu.

Je détourne les yeux incapable de supporter, de le voir me regarder avec autant de haine, voilà ce que je lui inspire maintenant, de la haine, et je l'ai bien chercher. Toujours à lui répondre froidement, sans même le regarder, je mérite évidement tant de haine et de mépris, c'est ce que je voulais, ainsi il me sera plus facile de tirer un trait sur ce rêve absurde. Mais alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai si mal? pourquoi est ce que je sens que dans quelques minutes ça sera pire?

- finalement je me suis trompé, dit-il toujours aussi froid, tu as ta place à Serpentard, tu es trop lâche pour répondre à une simple question, et pour faire confiance à des personnes qui ne cherchaient qu'à t'aider!

Au fur et à mesure qu'il me dit tout ça, il se redresse et me regarde de haut, pendant que je baisse la tête jusqu'à se que mes cheveux me protège de son regard froid.

- miss Conor vous pouvez sortir, me dit l'infirmière, mais je vous suggère de vite rejoindre un endroit...

Elle se stoppe en apercevant Sirius à quelques pas de moi, puis elle poursuit en me regardant dans les yeux pour être sûre que je comprenne bien.

- un endroit calme, bref vous avez l'habitude maintenant, mais ne traînez pas en chemin et soyez prudente.

- bien merci madame Pomfresh, je lui dis poliment la gorge noué, avant de me lever et de sortir rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers ma salle commune, je l'ai bien cherché après tout, à toujours être froide et distante avec lui, et normale avec les autres. Je monte tout aussi rapidement dans mon dortoir, je ferme mes rideaux comme si j'étais déjà couché, je donne une caresse à Hazard et je redescends avec une cape chaude. Une fois dans les couloirs du château je me dirige vers le hall d'entré, pour sortir dans le parc la nuit est en train de tombé. Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche, je ne m'étais pas aperçut qu'il était si tard, je presse le pas, je passe près de la cabane d'Hagrid et je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. C'est en quelque sorte devenu mon rituel, j'ai les première douleur que j'ignore du mieux possible, puis je n'en peux plus alors je vais voir l'infirmière, puis je m'éloigne du monde pour qu'il ne voit pas le monstre que je suis, pour les protéger du mal qui me ronge.

-------------

Je la regarde s'enfuir de l'infirmerie comme si elle avait le diable au trousse, et ce diable c'est moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai beau être gentil, patient, et sincère, qu'elle me parle toujours aussi durement, alors qu'avec les autres elle est, elle même, sauf peut être avec Remus. Elle est différente avec Remus, elle est distante, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux dans les siens...

Elle est attiré par Remus, tout comme lui est attiré par elle je le sais, je le vois. A la dernière sorti à Pré au Lard lorsque nous sommes monté dans la calèches avec elle, Ils ne se sont pas quitté du regard de tout le trajet. Et combien de fois je les vois se regarder de cette façon, j'aimerais tellement que se soit moi qu'elle regarde, et pas un de mes meilleurs amis...

J'ai déjà essayé d'en parler avec Remus, mais il se met à sourire en disant qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, alors pourquoi continu t-il à la regarder comme il le fait?

Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle, mais qu'il refuse de l'avouer à cause de sa lycanthropie, c'est ridicule... Mais pour une fois j'en suis content, c'est complètement égoïste de penser ça, et je me déteste de le penser. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, et quand elle a recommencé à me parler froidement et avec indifférence alors que deux secondes avant elle parlait normalement avec James, j'ai voulu la blesser comme elle le fait avec moi.

- Sirius tu viens? me questionne James en passant la tête entre deux paravents.

- oui, j'arrive.

Je vais rejoindre James et Peter au chevet de Remus qui me regarde mécontent.

- Sirius, commence t-il la voix chargé de colère, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

- rien, je lui réponds avec détachement.

- tu mens, pourquoi est qu'elle est parti aussi vite, les larmes aux yeux? Et par Merlin, explique moi pourquoi tu lui as parlé avec autant de froideur? Je croyais que tu l'aimais, et tous ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de lui parler comme ça! s'exclame t-il de très mauvaise humeur.

- tu dis n'importe quoi Remus, j'affirme l'air de rien, ça doit être parce que c'est ce soir la pleine lune, je ne l'aime pas.

- si moi je dis n'importe quoi, Sirius, rétorque t-il, toi en revanche tu te voiles la face.

- Il a raison, confirme James, on l'a tous remarqué, même si tu n'as pas changé tes habitudes de coureur de jupon, tu ne peux pas nier que Sarah te rend complètement dingue.

- c'est vous, qui divaguez! je m'exclame avec vigueur en me levant de ma chaise, s'il y en a un ici qui est amoureux d'elle et qui ne le dit pas c'est toi Remus! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu la regardes?

Un silence suit cette dernière phrase, vite rompu par un fou rire de Remus, je reste abasourdit quelques instant, tout comme James et Peter.

- alors c'est ça, dit-il après avoir repris son sérieux, tu es jaloux!

- pas du tout! je m'exclame vivement.

- si, tu es jaloux, affirme t-il, laisse moi finir, dit-il avant que j'ai eu le temps de le contre dire. Tu crois alors que si je la regarde comme ça c'est parce que je suis attiré par elle? Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas complètement faux!

- quoi? s'exclame James et Peter en même temps.

Et voilà j'avais bien raison, je savais bien qu'il l'aimait, comment ne pas s'en apercevoir, on dirait qu'il est totalement hypnotisé par elle dès qu'il croise ces yeux.

- je suis effectivement attiré par elle, mais pas comme tu sembles le croire, poursuit -il. Je ne l'aime pas de la même façon que toi, c'est plus un lien fraternel, qui me relis à elle, et rien d'autre. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez elle, j'ai beau essayer, mais je n'arrive pas à lire la moindre émotion chez elle, son regard reste complètement impassible. J'ignore pourquoi, je veux dire avec mes sens de loup je peux facilement détecter certaines émotions chez les autres, mais pas chez elle.

Sa déclaration me laisse sans voix, il n'est pas... attiré sentimentalement vers elle alors!

- bien messieurs les visites sont terminés, vous pourrez venir lui rendre visite demain, en attendant, ouste je veux plus vous voir dans mon infirmerie, s'exclame madame Pomfresh.

Nous sortons donc docilement pour nous rendre au repas du soir dans la grande salle, il nous faut prendre des forces pour la nuit que nous nous apprêtons à passer.

-------------

Je connais le chemin par cœur, il faut dire que cela fait sept ans que je le pratique, néanmoins, la licorne est là, elle m'attend, je la caresse tendrement et je me remets en marche, elle reste avec moi comme à chaque fois elle m'accompagne et me soutient, je me sens en sécurité avec elle. On s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, après un moment nous arrivons enfin à destination, c'est un endroit des plus sombre de la forêt, même en plein jour la visibilité est réduite. C'est un endroit très peu fréquenté par les créatures de la forêt, certainement à cause de moi d'ailleurs, je caresse une dernière fois la licorne, puis elle s'éloigne de moi, et repart d'où elle vient.

Je m'approche lentement d'un arbre et je m'appuis contre en attendant l'heure, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps maintenant... Et pour une fois, cela va me permettre de penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles de Sirius, je sais que je mérite tous ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est ma faute si il s'éloigne de moi, c'est ma faute si je ne représente plus rien pour lui. Je lâche un soupir, oui, au moins, cela m'empêchera de penser à tous ça.

-------------

On sort discrètement du dortoir sans un bruit sous la cape d'invisibilité James et moi, Peter lui est métamorphosé en rat et il est déjà parti devant pour nous ouvrir le passage. Au détour d'un couloir, on tombe sur le concierge Rusard arpentant les lieux pour surprendre d'éventuels élèves en fautes. Manque de chance pour lui on a une cape d'invisibilité, si on était pas aussi pressé par le temps on lui aurait bien joué un petit tour, mais on est déjà en retard. Après quelques couloirs parcouru on sort enfin dans le parc, la pleine lune brille au dessus de nos têtes, on se hâte en direction du saule cogneur, Peter nous ouvre le passage, et nous nous y engouffrons. On enlève la cape et on se transforme comme ça on arrive plus rapidement à la cabane hurlante, cela rendrait Remus ou plutôt Lunard complètement fou!

James galope devant moi Peter sur son dos, je l'entends s'il continu à pousser ses cries stridents Lunard va être enragé ce soir, et James à l'air du même avis que moi puisqu'il se met à bramer pour le faire taire.

James se retransforme pour ouvrir la trappe, et je saute dans la cabane, James grimpe, et reprend sa forme d'animagus. Un grand vacarme se fait entendre à l'étage, Lunard est encore en train de se défouler, en quelques saut je me retrouve à l'étage, je pousse la porte avec mon museau et je rentre. Il me faut quelques seconde pour m'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Mais je me retrouve vite devant un loup garou, il a l'air complètement inoffensif comme ça mais son apparence est bien trompeuse. Parce que involontairement il devient une bête affamée oubliant jusqu'à sa propre identité, particulièrement forts et rusés, un loup énorme avec des sens hypers développés, hurlant à la mort, avec une perpétuelle altération, les yeux enfoncés et hagards, comme s'il était entouré de ténèbres. Un parfait mélange de puissance musculaire, agilité, ruse et férocité.

La preuve à peine j'ai fait irruption dans la pièce que son regard ne me quitte pas malgré l'obscurité qu'il règne dans la pièce, il grogne laissant apparaître des dents pointus et acéré. J'abois, pour qu'il me reconnaisse, mais il continu d'être méfiant, il me saute dessus, j'esquive, mais pas assez rapidement, on roule ensemble sur le sol dû à la force qu'il a mit dans son saut, et finalement il reconnaît enfin mon odeur. Je me relève et commence à descendre je m'arrête et regarde le loup derrière moi, il comprend et me suis jusqu'en bas où nous attendent Cornedrue et Queudvers. Malgré tout je sais que Remus est conscient du mal qui le ronge en ce moment même.

On s'élance donc ensemble dans le tunnel qui nous emmène vers notre exploration de la forêt interdite, Queudvers sort pour appuyer sur le nœud du saule cogneur, et vérifier que personne ne soit dehors, lorsque enfin il pousse un petit crie c'est le signal, on sort donc du tunnel et on s'engouffre dans la forêt en surveillant le loup qui est avec nous. On doit toujours redoubler d'effort, lorsque nous sortons avec Lunard. Parce qu'à sa vision nocturne et son sens de l'odorat très aiguisé, il lui suffirait d'un seule petit moment d'inattention de notre par pour qu'il puisse repérer une proie, même si elle se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres. Il nous entraîne au cœur de la forêt nous le laissons faire car là au moins il n'y a pas de danger.

Tout les soirs de pleine lune, nous parcourront la forêt interdite, nous l'explorons, on voit des créatures tel que des centaures, des acromentules et bien d'autre encore. La forêt est un terrain de jeu immense on n'en voit pas l'extrémité, il y a des clairières plaisantes et des zones à éviter des zones ou il fait tellement sombre qu'aucune créatures n'osent si aventurer. Mais nous on les explore, aujourd'hui Lunard à l'air d'avoir senti quelque chose puisque il s'avance au pas de course vers justement une des zones extrêmement sombre de la forêt que nous n'avons pas encore découverte.

Il s'arrête et sens l'air, il continu avec plus de vigueur encore, je m'affole et du coin de l'œil je vois Cornedru s'élancer derrière lui pour rester à sa hauteur au cas ou il faudrait intervenir. Il ralenti sa course, et marche comme s'il avait repéré une proie, nous somme sur nos gardes, c'est la première fois qu'il agit de cette façon. Il tourne en humant l'air autour de lui, j'ignore ce qu'il sens, parce qu'avec mon odorat de chien je ne sens rien d'humain, juste l'odeur de la forêt, d'un cerf, et d'un loup garou. Il pousse soudain un hurlement, et contourne quelques arbres, lorsque une vision me fige sur place, tout comme Cornedru.

------------

Je me déshabille lentement, l'heure approche, je mets mes vêtements en sécurité un peut à l'écart de moi, je ne garde que ma cape. Les premières douleurs se font sentir, je passe rapidement mes poignets dans les chaînes trop grande pour moi qui ne le seront plus très longtemps, ma cape tombe au sol. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, je me cambre sous la douleur, mes épaules se voûtent, et je lâche un hurlement si effrayant que plusieurs bruits d'animaux qui prennent la fuite me parviennent aux oreilles.

J'ai beau me déchaîner, les chaînes restent bien solidement attacher à cet immense arbre. L'odeur de la forêt est tout autour de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, m'élancer libre entre les arbres et en découvrir ses secrets, jouer avec les animaux qui y vivent, bref me défaire de ses chaînes qui m'enlèvent cette liberté. Me défaire de ses liens qui brident ma liberté, m'empêchant par la même occasion, de découvrir sentir et gambader dans cet espace de verdure. Je suis folle de rage, pourquoi je suis obligé d'être attaché, enchaîné comme une vulgaire créature qui n'a pas sa place dans ce monde? Je frappe de toute mes forces, le tronc d'arbre, déjà bien meurtrie. Ma colère et ma rage d'être enchaîné augmente au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, si bien que j'en viens à me meurtrir moi même.

Puis je relève la tête, plusieurs créatures s'approchent, une très rapidement, puis deux autres le suivant avec tout autant de hâte. Leurs coursent ralenti, ils ne sont plus très loin de moi maintenant, c'est plutôt étrange aucun animal n'ose s'approcher normalement, un hurlement de loup garou se fait entendre à quelques mètres de moi, je me retourne vers l'origine du bruit.

Lentement comme si lui même n'arrivait pas à y croire, je vois le loup contourner l'arbre et venir se placer devant moi, il me regarde de ses yeux jaunes insondables, tout comme les miens. Un grand chien noir, et un cerf avec un rat sur le dos viennent rejoindre le loup, et me regardent avec fascination. Je tente de m'avancer vers le loup, pour le toucher, le sentir, mais je suis retenue par mes chaînes, encore, elles constituent un véritable obstacle, mais j'ai beau me débattre, je reste solidement attaché à cet arbre.

------------

Cela parait complètement irréel, un second loup garou est là attaché à cet arbre, entaillé, sûrement grâce au bon soin du loup certainement. Lunard et l'autre loup ne se lâchent pas du regard, le loup essais même de se libérer de ses chaînes pour venir à la rencontre de Lunard. Qui a bien pu l'enchaîner ici, nous n'avions jamais rencontrer d'autre loup ici auparavant. Du sang coule de ses avants bras et de ses jambes, le loup fou de rage d'être enchaîner se mutile lui même, il ne peut pas se défouler autrement. Il y a une sorte de connections entre Remus et ce loup, et il me semble que Remus nous en avait parlé un jour.

Le loup garou fait preuve d'une grande empathie à l'égard de ses semblables, plus encore qu'avec le reste des animaux qu'il côtoie habituellement. Autrement dit Lunard est entrain de ressentir les émotions de l'autre loup, c'est certainement pour les mêmes raisons qu'il se jette sur le chaînes pour les détruire mais cela ne marche pas. Elles ont dû subir un sortilège pour les rendre incassables, ou simplement pour renforcer leur solidité.

Le jour ne devrait plus tarder à se lever maintenant, je lance un regard à James, il comprend, et on retient du mieux qu'on peut Lunard, Cornedru l'entraîne plus loin en prenant le chemin du retour, il faut que Remus soit dans la cabane hurlante avant que madame Pomfresh ne vienne le chercher. Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il est assez loin pour avoir le temps de me retransformer, je reprends ma forme humaine en me tenant à une grande distance de l'autre loup.

Car une fois que j'aurais brisé ses chaînes, il faudra que je puisse reprendre ma forme d'animagus, avant qu'il ne me saute sauvagement dessus. Il me regarde avec un regard de prédateur, je ne représente que de la viande fraîche pour lui, une cape est étendu sur le sol à ses pieds. D'un mouvement de baguette je brise le sortilège de renforcement des chaînes, et j'en sectionne une, puis je me transforme rapidement.

------------

Le chien s'approche, je m'éloigne de l'arbre enfin je suis libre, je me rapproche du chien lentement, et je le sens, il prend une chose dans sa gueule, et se met à courir devant moi. Je me mets à le poursuivre et nous arrivons bientôt vers une parti de la forêt moins boisé. Le chien court toujours devant moi, puis petit à petit, l'orée de la forêt se rapproche, quelques minutes plus tard nous sortons complètement. Le chien aboie et on arrive bientôt près d'un énorme arbre qui agite ses branches dans tout le sens. Je m'approche pour atteindre le tronc comme semble vouloir le faire le chien, mais une des branches s'abat sur moi, folle de rage d'avoir était blessé, je me jette sur les branches je donne coup de griffe sur coup de griffe en vain. J'entends un petit couinement, et l'arbre s'immobilise le chien se jette sur moi, je suis trop surprise et sonné pour réagir, il m'entraîne avec lui près du tronc puis nous entrons dans une sorte de cavité, non un tunnel, le passage se referme derrière nous .

Le chien me lâche et recommence à courir, je le suis et bientôt j'arrive dans un cabanon, je m'arrête pour sentir l'air, alors qu'un hurlement me parvient aux oreilles. Je réponds au hurlement moi aussi et soudain il est là de nouveau devant moi, on se tourne autour puis on se met à jouer ensemble sous le regard des trois autres.

Au bout d'un certain temps, une douleur, comme un craquement d'os me fait me recroqueviller su moi même, d'un coup d'œil, je vois l'autre loup planter ses griffes dans les cloisons du mur en hurlant sa douleur, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent. Mes forces me quittent, alors que mon corps est parcouru de violents spasmes, le chien me couvre entièrement d'une cape, j'entends un bruit sourd, l'autre loup garou est tombé au sol, pendant qu'avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste, je hurle pour exprimer la douleur qui me parcoure le corps.

------------

Nous reprenons formes humaine après être sûr qu'ils ne bougent plus. J'aide James à monter le corps endoloris de Remus à l'étage, nous l'allongeons sur le lit.

- Sirius, me demande James d'une voix ou perce l'inquiétude, à ton avis de qui s'agit-il?

- je l'ignore, mais viens, il ne vaut mieux pas laisser Peter trop longtemps seul avec, il serait capable de paniquer et de le laisser s'échapper.

- à mon avis il ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, rétorque James, vu l'état de Remus alors que lui n'a aucune plait...

Nous descendons donc à l'étage inférieur, et nous trouvons Peter plaqué contre un mur, tremblant comme une feuille.

- vous en avez mit du temps, nous reproche t-il tout tremblant.

- il a fallut le porter jusqu'en haut et le mettre au lit Peter, réplique James, tu n'auras qu'à le faire la prochaine fois si t'a si peur de rester seul!

- oui bon, qui c'est à votre avis, demande Peter honteux.

- et bien nous allons le savoir, je dis en m'approchant de l'endroit ou le corps du loup garou est recouvert d'une cape.

Je m'accroupis le plus près possible, James en fait autant, alors que Peter reste en arrière méfiant. J'avance ma main près à retirer légèrement la cape pour pouvoir connaître le visage de l'autre loup, quand un gémissement de douleur sort de sous la cape. Je décide de quand même soulever la cape, pour avoir un véritable choc, je découvre enfin le visage du loup garou inconnu, pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas si inconnu que ça, ce n'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver.

- Merlin! s'exclame James, est ce que tu vois ce que je vois?

- oui, je dis la gorge noué, je crois...

- ben dit donc on va pouvoir faire peur aux Serpantards en leur disant qu'un loup garou est infiltré chez eux maintenant, dit Peter en rigolant.

Seulement son rire meurt dans sa gorge lorsqu'il rencontre nos deux regards noirs, à James et à moi.

- il ne faut pas la laisser là, je dis rapidement l'infirmière ne va pas tarder à venir récupérer Remus, si elle nous voit ici et qu'elle voit l'état de Sarah...

- très bien Sirius tu t'occupes de la transporter, Peter tu te transformes et tu vas ouvrir le passage, au bout du tunnel, on a laissait la cape si on arrive à s'en recouvrir tout les trois se sera gagné!

Je la prend le plus délicatement possible dans mes bras, en faisant bien attention que sa cape la recouvre entièrement, le la serre contre moi, avec peut être un peut trop de force. Elle pousse un gémissement de douleur et entre ouvre les yeux.

------------

Je sens quelqu'un me porter, alors que cette personne me serre plus fortement dans ses bras, une douleur me fait lâcher un gémissement. Et cette odeur, me rappelle quelque chose... mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, j'entre ouvre les yeux.

- ça va aller maintenant, me dit Sirius en me voyant réveillé. Rendors toi, je vais m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas.

- où sommes nous? je réussis à dire d'une voix faible.

- cela n'a aucune importance dors, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, me rassure t-il avant que je sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscient.

------------

Je la regarde refermer les yeux épuisé, pendant que je me dépêchais de rejoindre James à l'autre bout du tunnel. Quelques minutes plus tard, James nous recouvre de la cape d'invisibilité, et nous sortons de sous le saule cogneur, heureusement, car l'infirmière sort du château au même moment. Quelques instant plus tard nous nous retrouvons dans notre dortoir, je dépose lentement Sarah sur mon lit, pendant que Peter, s'enferme dans son lit pour dormir et que James s'assoit sur le siens, je vais le rejoindre sans la quitter des yeux.

- qu'est ce qu'on va fait? je demande d'une voix fatigué.

- je ne sais pas, me répond James, mais il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie sans que l'infirmière ne se doute de quoi que se soit.

- il faudrait donc savoir comment ça se passe d'habitude, je dis calmement, mais pour ça il va falloir la réveiller, et qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire?

- j'en sais rien vieux, on ne peut pas lui dire que l'autre loup garou c'est Remus, mais en même temps comment lui expliquer qu'on l'a ramené de là bas... explique James, dans tout les cas elle va nous demander une explication.

- j'espère qu'elle ne se souviendra de rien de ce qui à pu ce passer pendant sa transformation, je m'exclame, mais cela m'étonnerais.

- Pourquoi? me questionne James soupçonneux, ne me dit pas que tu t'es transformé devant elle!

Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça, et il interprète mon silence comme une affirmation.

- Merlin, mais Sirius tu te rends compte à quel point c'est inconscient ce que tu as fait! On ne savait pas qui était le loup garou, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui! s'exclame t-il avec colère. Tu aurais pu finir à Azkaban, à cause de ça! Je me demande même si tu as pris conscience de la bêtise dont tus as fait preuve!

- c'est bon je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, je m'écris en colère, mais il fallait faire vite le jour n'allais pas tardé à se lever et Remus aurait était insupportable, si on ne l'avait pas ramené.

Je ne rajoute rien d'autre parce que Sarah bouge, elle est en train de se réveiller, ces paupières papillonnes, et elle tente de se relever, mais je l'en empêche.

- reste allongé, tu es encore faible, je lui dis avec douceur.

------------

- qu'est ce que je fais ici? je questionne faiblement.

C'est horrible, j'ai des courbatures partout, et mes jambes me brûlent, et je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, dans le dortoir des maraudeurs.

- et bien en fait on t'a trouvé près de la forêt interdite alors qu'on s'était levé super tôt pour la préparation d'une blague, quand on a vu dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais on a décidé de te ramener ici.

Je regarde Sirius et James tour à tour, ils me prennent pour une idiote!

- je vous signale que je suis épuisé, pas stupide! je m'exclame mécontente. Je sais que vous êtes des animagus, et non déclaré à voir votre réaction, ne vous inquiétez pas je garderais le secret...

Je les pousse un peut plus loin et je me mets en position assise, je resserre ma cape autour de mes épaules.

- qu'est ce que tu fais? me questionne James.

- je fais ce que je dois faire chaque lendemain de pleine lune, je me rends à l'infirmerie, je dis sans les regardais.

Je me lève mais ils en décident autrement, James se place devant la porte, et Sirius devant moi.

- tu tiens à peine debout comment comptes tu pouvoir atteindre l'infirmerie dans cet état, me demande Sirius.

- comme je le fais d'habitude, je réponds d'une voix roque en gardant obstinément les yeux rivé vers le sol, laissez moi passé.

Ils hésitent, et finalement me laisse passé, je descends lentement les escaliers du dortoir, puis je sors de la salle commune, je sais qu'ils sont juste derrière moi, sous une cape d'invisibilité, mais je n'ai plus la force de les faire partir. Arès un très long et laborieux trajet, je me retrouve enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je frappe quelques coups à la porte, et l'infirmière vient ouvrir, je m'écroule dans ses bras.

- mais vous êtes inconsciente jeune fille, vous traîner jusqu'ici, dans l'état où vous êtes! me reproche t-elle. Enfin, au moins aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas à aller cher Hagrid vous soignez!

Puis d'un mouvement de baguette je suis sur un lit, alors que l'infirmière m'administrait déjà des potions pour la douleur, et le sommeil sans rêve.

Voilà, est ce que ça vous a plu??? Oui!! Non!! Dîtes le moi, et certain avez parfaitement raison, puisque Sarah et bien lycanthrope!! Le prochain chapitre se sera l'infirmerie et de très longues discutions et une dispute mais je ne vous dit pas avec qui! prochain chapitre Dimanche!


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les quatres premiers! Bonne lecture.

chapitre 5: serais se possible que...

Je me réveille en fin de matinée un peu plus en forme, j'entends des échos de conversations tout près de moi, mais je garde les yeux fermé. Tout simplement parce que j'ai reconnu ces voix, se sont celles des maraudeurs et de Lily, en plus j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils sont tout près de moi.

Je ne veux pas rencontrer leurs regards déçu, je ne veux pas voir de la répulsion pour moi dans leurs yeux. Ils se sont assez moqué de moi là, s'ils croient que je ne me rappelle de rien...

Quand j'ai vu ce chien se métamorphoser en Sirius, j'ai eut envi de le manger, mais j'étais un loup garou à ce moment là. Mais maintenant que je suis redevenu moi même, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai était une idiote de confier tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur à ce même chien quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils ont dû bien rigoler... Comment est ce que j'ai pu leur faire si facilement confiance, comment est ce que j'ai eut assez de bêtise pour m'attacher à eux, ... à lui, c'est le pire de tous. En plus avec ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir à l'infirmerie, je n'aurais jamais dû m'ouvrir à eux comme je l'ai fait, c'était une erreur, une très grosse erreur.

- jeunes gens, s'écrit l'infirmière, il est l'heure du repas de midi, alors dehors, je ne veux plus vous voir avant au moins une heure trente dans mon infirmerie! s'exclame t-elle avec force.

J'entends des pas précipités, courir hors de l'infirmerie et surtout loin de l'infirmière qui n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur!

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, elle est penché sur moi, ou plutôt en train d'ausculter mes jambes.

- alors? je demande d'une voix faible et tremblante que je ne reconnais pas moi même.

- vous êtes réveillé! s'étonne t-elle, je dois dire que vous avez eut de la chance cette fois, dans quelques jours on ne remarquera plus rien, me dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Mais il va vraiment falloir trouver une autre solution, cela ne peut plus durer, Miss Conor, d'ailleurs le professeur Dumbledore va venir vous voir après le repas.

- ça ira, je vous assure madame, en plus il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez pas réparer, n'est ce pas? je lui dis toujours tremblante, d'une voix faible.

- il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrais malheureusement jamais guérir, me répond t-elle doucement. Et vous il va falloir que vous me laissiez prendre soin de vous pour une fois, on vous a laissez faire jusqu'à maintenant, mais on ne peut plus Miss Conor. Vous avez le droit d'être traité comme un être humain à part entière même ces jours là!

- mais je m'en suis bien sorti, je proteste du mieux que je peux. Je veux dire il n'y a jamais eut d'incident, alors pourquoi est ce que vous voulez changer les choses?

- ce n'est pas moi! proteste t-elle même si je pense qu'on aurait dû le faire bien avant! Depuis votre première année vous partez seule dans la forêt interdite, et vous vous enchaîné à un arbre seule encore, mais est ce que vous vous rendez compte que n'importe quelles créatures peut vous attaquer avant votre transformation...

- et qu'est ce que ça changerait, personne ne me regretterait de tout façon!

- vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes! s'exclame t-elle hors d'elle. Vous pensez vraiment que personne tiens réellement à vous ici?

- oui, je lui réponds tristement, et même avec toutes les précautions que vous allez prendre pour moi cela ne changera rien... je ne serais pas une grande perte alors autant me laisser continuer comme je le fais d'habitude.

- Le directeur, pense que ça suffit Miss, je n'y peux rien, me dit-elle fermement, et pour tout vous dire je l'approuve. Il faut prendre plus soin de vous, je paries que vous avez encore maigri depuis la dernière fois, vos forces s'affaiblissent. Et il est vraiment temps que vous nous laissiez prendre soin de vous ces jours là! Allez avalez moi ça, c'est une potion pour vos douleurs, et vous aussi Monsieur Lupin! s'exclame t-elle en se retournant vers Remus installé sur le lit près du miens.

Je détourne la tête, et j'évite son regard, si sur les quatre c'est lui qui se retrouve à l'infirmerie, c'est que c'est lui l'autre loup! Je pense que les autres ont dû commencer à lui raconter, sauf que... non peut être pas, puisque Lily était avec eux...

L'infirmière retourne dans son bureau en fermant les paravents qui nous entourent tout les deux ensembles. J'ose enfin lui jeter un regard, il me scrute sans cillé une seule fois, et encore une fois je ne peux détourner le regard, je sais pourquoi maintenant. Nos regards sont identiques, indescriptibles, et insondables à la fois, voilà pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer la moindre émotion, je ne le peux qu'en pleine lune, une fois transformé.

-c'était toi alors? me questionne t-il toujours aussi sérieux.

- ... oui, je souffle en le regardant en face.

- tu sais, reprend t-il gentiment, moi aussi j'avais honte de ça, mais James, Sirius, et Peter ont fait une chose incroyable pour moi, je pensais qu'il allait me rejeter, mais ils m'ont prouvé qu'ils tenaient vraiment à mon amitié. Et pour ça je ne les remercierais jamais assez, tu n'as pas à avoir peur,...

- je ne suis pas comme toi Remus, je le coupe, je n'ai pas d'amis à part Hagrid, et jamais personne ne m'acceptera comme tes amis l'ont fait eux.

- et nous on est quoi pour toi alors! s'exclame t-il tout à coup, Sarah, depuis le début on veut être tes amis, on ne cherche pas à te faire une mauvaise blague, je pensais que tu l'avais compris! Il faudra bien un jour que tu sois enfin heureuse, je sais même pas si tu sais ce que ce mot signifie avec tous ce que tu as vécu, mais regarde, tu es un loup garou et je ne te fuis pas, et pas parce que j'en suis un également, mais parce que je tiens à ton amitié.

Je détourne le regard rempli de larmes, la seule chose que je voulais que personne d'autre que mes parents, Evan, et le corps enseignant de Poudlard, ne connaissent à fini par être découvert, j'en peux plus, ma vie n'est pas déjà assez chaotique pour devoir en rajouter encore...

Je sens deux bras m'entourer les épaules, et me bercer, je veux me dégager, mais cela m'est impossible, je suis bien trop affaibli pour le moment.

- il faudra bien un jour qu'une personne fasse taire tous ses cris de douleurs qui sortent de ton cœur Sarah, ça n'a que trop duré... murmure t-il alors que mes paupières commencent à se fermer d'elles mêmes.

Il me lâche et retourne dans son lit, lui aussi est épuisé, ma vision se trouble et je sombre enfin dans l'inconscient.

Je me réveille, quelques minutes plus tard alors que le professeur Dumbledore passe la porte de l'infirmerie, il vient vers moi, et s'assoit sur la chaise près de mon lit.

- Miss Conor, comment vous sentez vous? me questionne t-il légèrement inquiet.

- je vais bien merci, je dis difficilement.

- hum... j'en doute, me dit-il sérieusement, c'est pour cela qu'à partir de maintenant nous allons vous prendre totalement en charge les jours de pleines lune, et ce n'est pas une suggestion Miss Conor! Je suppose que vous avez déjà compris que votre camarade près de vous est lui aussi dans le même cas que vous. Il vous expliquera donc ce que nous faisons les soirs de pleines lune, pour qu'il puisse continuer ses études sans en pâtir plus que nécessaire. Je voulais aussi vous avertir qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il est hors de question que vous sautiez un repas, sauf cas ou vous êtes à l'infirmerie, où c'est l'infirmière elle même qui vous obligera à manger. Elle m'a dit que vous perdiez beaucoup trop de force à cause de votre poids. Sûr ceux, je vous laisse vous reposer, et vous rétablir tranquillement, il y a quelques jeunes gens devant la porte, qui aimeraient bien avoir de vos nouvelles.

Il se retourne et s'éloigne vers la porte, pour retourner à son bureau je suppose.

- c'est vrai ce que dit le professeur Dumbledore, tu perds un peu plus de poids à chaque fois? me questionne doucement Remus.

Je ne lui réponds pas et je détourne la tête, parce que les maraudeurs et Lily rentre dans l'infirmerie. Je ne veux voir personne, je ne veux parler à personne, je veux juste rester seule, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille...

Je vois Lily venir près de mon lit une fois qu'elle a pris des nouvelles de Remus, mais elle ne tente pas de me parler, elle reste juste assise près de moi au bout de quelques minutes James et Sirius esquissent un geste pour venir rejoindre Lily, mais le rideau s'ouvre sur l'infirmière.

L'infirmière s'approche de moi, ce qui oblige les autres à rester avec Remus et Lily à aller les rejoindre, elle lève les couvertures, et enlève les bandages autour de mes jambes, il y a un mieux, les cicatrices se referment. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, et en jetant un coup d'œil je vois Evan s'approcher, il lance un regard dédaigneux à Lily et aux maraudeurs, puis vient se positionner près de moi.

Il reste silencieux le temps que l'infirmière ai fini, il se contente de me fixer l'air très content de lui, j'ignore ce qu'il prépare, mais je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

- bien miss Conor, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je vous garde ici trois jours de plus, me dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Vous ne sortirez d'ici, que lorsque je serais sûr que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Puis elle repart s'occuper d'un autre patient un peu plus loin. Evan prend une chaise, et s'installe confortablement à côté de moi. Je ne le regarde pas, parce qu'il est dos aux maraudeurs, et que j'ai peur si je le regarde de les voir me regarder avec dégoût ou haine!

- alors comme ça tu vas devoir rester ici, trois jours de plus? me dit Evan d'une voix dangereusement calme. Le monstre ne c'est toujours pas endormi? me chuchote t-il méchamment.

- tu as entendu l'infirmière, je réponds d'une voix faible une boule dans la gorge.

- j'ai une bonne nouvelle, me dit-il toujours très content de lui.

- qu'elle est -elle? je le questionne faiblement.

- pour notre mariage, nos parents ont avancé la date, cela se passera en Avril pour les vacances, me dit-il en savourant l'impacte de ses paroles sur moi.

- je devrais m'en réjouir? je lui demande froidement.

- toi, j'en sais rien, ricane t-il avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, moi en revanche à partir du moment où nous seront marié, tu sera définitivement à moi! Et je pourrais faire se que je veux de toi...

- Mais pour le moment se n'est pas le cas, je réplique rapidement, laisse moi je suis fatigué, en plus je vais devoir rester trois jours ici!

- dans ce cas il va falloir qu'on rattrape le temps perdu tout les deux, réplique t-il en ricanant.

J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là... je tourne finalement la tête vers lui, et je constate que Lily, Remus, James, Sirius et Peter, parlent entre eux en chuchotant, mais un des maraudeurs ne me lâche pas du regard.

- comment ça? je le questionne.

- et bien c'est évident, réplique t-il agacé, je n'aurais pas le temps de passer te voir les trois prochains jours, je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire! Alors il va falloir que je prenne ce qui m'est dû aujourd'hui!

- je te signale que tant que nous ne sommes pas marié, rien ne t'ai dû, Evan.

- bien sûr que si, me chuchote t-il agacé, et puis il faut bien que je montre à mes amis que je m'occupe un peu de ma petite amie non, même si on sais tout les deux que tu n'ai qu'un monstre hideux.

Et sans m'en laisser le temps de m'éloigner il m'empoigne par les bras, et m'embrasse sauvagement. Il sait parfaitement que j'ai des douleurs partout le lendemain et qu'il m'est presque insupportable qu'on me tienne fort comme il le fait. Mais il sait aussi parfaitement, que je ne peux pas le repousser, j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas, j'ai beau gigoter dans tout les sens, je ne parviens pas à me libérer un tant soit peu! Pourtant, il se retire très rapidement, lorsque j'entrouvre les yeux en me tordant de douleur, je vois l'infirmière la baguette levé, et Evan tout étourdit. Pourtant elle ne perd pas une seconde, et elle l'attrape par l'oreille. Pendant que Lily se précipite sur moi pour voir ce qui ne va pas, mais Remus lui dit de ne surtout pas me toucher que ça me ferai encore plus mal. Je remarque Sirius dégager sèchement ses bras de l'emprise de James, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient et j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment!

- Monsieur Rosier, vous savez très bien que j'ai horreur de ce genre de démonstration dans mon infirmerie, de plus je vous ai déjà dit, qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer de la sorte les lendemains, hurle t-elle. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de mon infirmerie, et je ne veux plus vous y voir!

Sur ceux, elle claque la porte au nez à un Evan plus qu'hébété.

Elle se dirige vers moi à présent, elle tire un rideau entre mon lit et celui de Remus en demandant à Lily de partir pour qu'elle puisse m'ausculter.

- est ce que ça va miss Conor? me demande t-elle d'une voix aimable.

- oui, merci madame Pomfresh, je lui souffle honteuse, de tout ce remue ménage.

- ce n'est rien ma petite, enlevez votre haut s'il vous plait, me demande t-elle, je veux voir les dégâts qu'il a causé.

J'haute mon haut, et aussitôt elle m'applique un baume sur mes bras, en maugréant contre Evan des paroles incompréhensives, puis elle applique également du baume sur mon épaule droite.

- je n'avais pas remarqué que vous vous l'étiez encore mutilé, constate t-elle. Vous savez, ce n'est pas en vous la griffant, qu'elle disparaîtra bien au contraire!

- moi je le sais, je lui réponds d'une voix faible, mais le loup, n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en souvenir et il recommence à chaque pleine lune.

- vous pouvez remettre votre haut, me dit-elle une fois qu'elle m'a remis les bandages, mais maintenant cela ira mieux, je vous le promet, vos pleines lune ne seront plus aussi horribles.

Alors que je me recouchais sur mon lit et que l'infirmière allait dans son bureau, Lily passe le rideau est vient s'asseoir près de moi.

- bonjour Sarah, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je me contente de la regarder sans expressions particulières sur le visage.

- écoute, reprend t-elle, je suis au courrant pour Remus, depuis un petit moment maintenant, et les garçons m'ont dit que toi aussi tu étais un loup garou mais cela ne change rien pour nous. Tu es et tu resteras mon amie quoiqu'il arrive.

Je me contente toujours de la regarder dans les yeux d'un regard vide, comment peut-elle me dire cela! Elle ne me connaît pas, elle n'a pas idée du monstre que je suis, il ne faut pas qu'elle me considère comme une amie, je n'en suis une pour personne, je suis juste bonne à enfermer... juste bonne à être marié à un futur mangemort.

- mais enfin Sarah, me gronde t-elle gentiment, qu'est ce qui te pousse à dresser tant de frontière autour de toi? La peur? ou bien ton orgueil?

Je la regarde, et je décide de lui répondre, mais pas de la façon dont elle espère.

- qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'ouvrir ton cœur à James? La peur d'être qu'une de plus? ton honneur? ou ton l'orgueil Lily? Parce que crois le ou pas il est sincère dans tout ses mots et dans tout les gestes qu'il a envers toi! je réplique froidement.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet de départ, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- même si ce n'était le sujet de départ, je réponds avec indifférence, tu crois vraiment que ça ne lui fait pas mal, quand tu lui hurles dessus alors qu'il n'y est pour rien, tu ne cherches même pas à savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, tu cries de suite son nom, tu l'accuses à tord. Est ce qu'un jour il t'a fait quelque chose pour que tu le punisses à ce point? Je ne crois pas et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi? tout simplement parce que au fond de toi tu l'aimes et tu sais que j'ai raison.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais les mots la percutent comme si j'avais crié.

- tu es mal placé pour me parler de ça, s'écrit -elle piqué dans son orgueil.

Ses cries alertent les maraudeurs qui passent la tête entre les rideaux pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- je vois, je dis d'une voix neutre, c'est donc l'orgueil. Si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, parce que mine de rien, ça fait plus de deux ans que ça dure Lily, et le jour où tu te décideras il sera peut être passé à autre chose!

- Peut-être, mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas la lâcheté de me soumettre à une personne, que je n'aime pas! s'exclame t-elle hors d'elle.

- Lily! s'offusque Sirius, James et Remus de son lit.

- qui t'aidera à te sortir de là, à vivre autrement, que comme tu vis maintenant si tu repousses tout tes amis! s'exclame t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas était interrompu. Qu'est ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour que tu nous fasses enfin confiance, des gestes, qu'on te chuchote des mots, ou qu'on te laisse juste un peu de temps?

Je lui souris tristement, et je murmure " il n'y a rien à faire", elle me lance un dernier regard chargé de colère, et sort de l'infirmerie. James s'avance vers moi, alors que les autres retournaient au chevet de Remus.

- je suppose que tu n'as pas dû y aller de main morte pour qu'elle se mette autant en colère, me dit-il simplement.

Je garde le silence, et je me contente de la regarder comme j'ai fait au début avec Lily.

- tu sais malgré ce que Remus et toi vous pensez, la lycanthropie, n'ai pas un fardeau j'appellerais plutôt cela un dont, pas très répandu. Et pas trop aimé non plus, mais un dont tout de même, votre odorat est infaillible, et tu peux facilement déterminer les sentiments d'une personne avant même que cette personne ne s'en rende compte.

- on parle de Lily là? je le questionne indifférente.

- non, me dit-il en souriant, on parle de toi, et de Remus, de vos capacités particulières à tous les deux.

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela m'était complètement égal.

- par contre j'ai remarqué que vos dont ne marchent pas lorsque cela s'applique à vous.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, j'ignore où il veut en venir, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à partir de maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas grave non plus si tu préfères garder le silence, on a tous un rôle à jouer ici sur terre, que tu sois loup garou ou pas cela ne change rien. Donc on va prendre un exemple, il y avait une fille qui plaisait beaucoup à Remus en début d'année, mais elle avait beau le regarder, rougir dès qu'il lui adressait la parole, il ne remarquait jamais rien, pire même il croyait qu'elle faisait parti de mon fan club. C'est là, où je veux en venir, vous être extrêmement doué pour analyser les sentiments des autres, du moment que ça ne vous touche pas directement. C'est parce que vous n'avez tout simplement pas conscience de votre dont, il est en vous, et vous ne pouvez pas en faire usage quand bon vous semble, il agit tout le temps. Et il est troublé lorsque vous l'êtes vous même, par une personne où tout simplement par une situation.

- où cela nous mène? je demande incapable de pouvoir m'empêché de lui demander. Parce que je sais parfaitement bien analyser mes sentiments et ce d'Evan!

- tes sentiments je n'en doute pas, me dit-il, et Rosier tu arrives à analyser parce qu'il ne te trouble pas, bien au contraire je dirais même, par contre en ce qui concerne la personne qui te plait tu te trompes.

- comment peux -tu le savoir, je lui demande brusquement, si ça se trouve personne ne me plait!

- j'en doute, je le sais depuis la soirée que tu as passé dans notre dortoir, me confit -il. Souvent lorsqu'on a trop bu comme tu en as fait l'expérience, nos gestes trahissent ce que nous ressentons au font de nous. Mais je sais aussi que tu penses qu'il n'ai pas attiré par toi mais c'est totalement faux. Il suffit de voir comme il réagit à chaque fois que Rosier est dans les parages.

- j'en doute fortement, je réponds avec hésitation. De toute façon, même si c'est le cas, je suis condamné à vivre le reste de ma vie avec Evan, alors il vaudrait mieux que... qu'il ne s'approche... pas de moi.

Il secoue la tête d'un air désespéré, avant de reprendre d'un ton toujours aussi aimable.

- même si je le voulais (mais je ne le veux pas) je ne pourrais jamais l'éloigner de toi. Bref, je veux simplement te dire, que nous sommes tes amis, il ne faut plus avoir peur de s'opposer à la soumission dont profite Rosier et tes parents, parce que quoiqu'il arrive on sera là pour t'aider, même Lily. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment fâché, elle reviendra ne t'en fait pas. Si un jour tu as besoin de quoique se soit Sarah vient m'en parler, à moi ou à l'un entre nous, tu seras toujours accueilli les bras ouvert. Je suppose que ton admission à Serpentard, c'est toi qui l'a demandé au choixpeau?

- oui, je dis simplement.

- où voulait-il t'envoyer? me questionne t-il de nouveau.

- si je te le dis tu vas le répéter à tous le monde, je rétorque.

- non, pas à tout le monde, juste à Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- dans quelle maison me verrais tu? je lui demande en évitant de répondre.

- à Gryffondor! s'exclame t-il sans hésitation. Qui d'autre qu'un courageux Gryffondor aurait pu traverser toutes les épreuves que tu as subit et avoir le courage de se relever et de continuer à vivre en sachant le destin noir qu'il t'attendait!

- c'est vrai, je réponds en lui souriant tristement, il voulait m'envoyer là bas. Je suppose que Sirius t'a tout raconter au sujet des "épreuves" que j'ai traversé.

- non, pas vraiment, dit-il en se tortillant sur sa chaise, je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de mauvaise rencontre lorsque tu retournerais dans les cachots, alors j'ai envoyé Sirius se défouler dans le parc, et je t'ai suivit sous ma cape. C'est alors que quand je t'ai rejoint tu étais avec Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus, et tu as commencé à parler de ta vie... et moi j'ai tout entendu.

- Et qui d'autre est au courrant? je le questionne d'une toute petite voix.

- juste nous les maraudeurs et Lily, pour qui tu nous prends Sarah! marmonne t-il. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de nous croire, en ayant vécu ce que tu as vécu. Et en plus ce n'est pas ses six ans presque sept ans que tu as passé à Serpentards avec tous ses ... bref avec eux, qui ont dû te redonner confiance en la race humaine, mais crois nous, nous sommes vraiment sincère, et ta lycanthropie restera un secret, c'est promis. En attendant prend soins de toi, et repose toi bien.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles, qu'il va rejoindre le chevet de Remus. Mais ma solitude est de courte durée puis Sirius passe à son tour les rideaux.

- Salut, me dit-il rapidement, je voulais m'excuser pour hier après midi, ... je ne voulais pas te dire toutes ses horreurs, je voulais simplement que tu me parles comme tu le faisais avec les autres, et pas avec indifférence et froideur. Si je t'ai blessé je m'en excuse sincèrement.

- ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, je dis d'une voix très faible.

Je suis complètement épuisé, la dispute avec Lily et la longue discussion avec James m'ont beaucoup fatigué, je tente de lutter contre l'envi de dormir.

- dors, me dit-il doucement, endors toi, je reviendrais te voir un peu plus tard.

Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, Sirius toujours à mon chevet.

Quand enfin je me réveille il est l'heure du repas du soir, donc assez tard, Remus est réveillé je le vois parce que les rideaux entre nous sont ouvert, et madames Pomfresh m'a laissé mon plateau repas sur ma table de chevet.

Je n'ai pas très faim, mais si je ne mange pas, elle va prévenir Dumbledore, qui lui m'y obligera d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je soupire et j'attrape le plateau, seulement je n'ai toujours pas récupéré toutes mes forces, du coup je manque de le faire tomber.

- je ne comprends pourquoi tu as autant de mal à récupérer maintenant, me dit Remus.

Je ne réponds pas, je sais que c'est très mal élevé mais que voulez vous que je réponde...

- tu sais, reprend t-il, Sirius avait l'air un peu déçu de n'avoir pas pu te parler toute à l'heure, en plus l'infirmière les a mit à la porte, puisque l'heure des visites était terminé.

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, en farfouillant dans la nourriture devant moi.

- cela ne te fait rien? me questionne t-il soudainement.

- de quoi tu parles, je lui demande d'une voix éteinte.

- ça ne te fait rien de voir que des personnes s'inquiètent pour toi? reformule t-il.

- tu ne comprends pas, je dis d'une voix tout aussi éteinte. J'ai trop fait semblant, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de fuir loin de tout, j'étouffe de plus en plus. Mais je ne peux pas fuir, je ne peux pas partir loin de tout le monde parce que je serais très vite rattrapé par mes parents ou par Evan. Et si c'est eux qui me rattrape je ne serais plus jamais tranquille, déjà que c'est de plus en plus dur... Toi tu as des amis, tu es quelqu'un d'apprécier, moi je ne suis personne, j'ai l'impression d'exister que lors des soirées de pleines lune. Mais je ne me supporte pas pendant ces mêmes soirées, tu en veux la preuve...

Je me positionne assise sur mon lit face à lui, et je lui montre mon épaule droite, en arrachant le bandage que l'infirmière avait mit. S'il est surpris par ma réaction, ou par les larmes qui menacent de couler, il ne le montre pas, il garde un visage neutre, et impassible.

- même le loup ne le supporte pas, puisque à chaque pleine lune je mutile mon épaule, et tu veux savoir pourquoi? parce que c'est là que je me suis fait mordre.

Je repose le plateau sur la table et je me recouche dos à Remus pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleuré, je sais que c'est idiot, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai honte de moi, j'ai honte de ce que je suis...

- tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, me répond Remus d'une voix un peu plus froide que d'habitude. Mais à en juger par ta réaction, je dirais que tu es perdu dans tes sentiments, pour toi comme pour les autres, il faudra quand même un jour que tu fasses confiance à quelqu'un. Et alors peut être que cette personne arrivera à te rendre le sourire et à mettre fin à cette infini tristesse qu'il y a dans ton regard part moment. Bonne nuit Sarah, mais rappelle toi que quoi qu'il arrive nous serons là.

Quelques heures plus tard Remus est endormi, moi non, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil, trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Un léger bruit se fait entendre, je ne bouge pas, et écoute plus attentivement. C'est une personne qui se déplace, elle s'avance de plus en plus et dans ma direction en plus. Une odeur qui ne m'est pas inconnu me fait me relever en position assise, je scrute l'obscurité, il faut dire que j'y vois mieux que la normale en pleine nuit puisque la pleine lune n'étais qu'hier. Les pas s'arrêtent juste à côté de moi, je regarde l'emplacement de là où se trouve la personne, lorsque cette personne enlève une cape d'invisibilité, je reconnais Sirius.

- il n'y a jamais moyen de vous surprendre vous les loups garou vous êtes pas marrant! chuchote Sirius. Comment tu as su qu'il y avait quelqu'un?

- j'ai... cru entendre un léger bruit, puis après je t'ai senti...

- il faut dire tu sens super fort Sirius, dit la voix endormi de Remus, je t'ai senti à l'instant même ou tu as mit les pieds à l'infirmerie.

- comment ça je sens fort? chuchote furieusement Sirius.

- tu devrais mettre un sort d'insonorisation, lui suggère Remus, comme ça je pourrais me rendormir, et l'infirmière ne t'entendra pas.

Je le vois sortir sa baguette boudeur et exécuter le sort, puis il se retourne vers moi, et vient s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je me redresse en position assise, et j'attends de savoir quel va être son sermon pour que j'essais de me sentir mieux, comme les autres l'ont fait avant lui.

- qu'est ce que tu veux Sarah? me questionne t-il. Qu'est ce que tu veux? tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille? tu veux qu'on soit tes amis? tu veux qu'on te déteste comme on le fait avec le reste des serpentards? allez dit moi ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendez pas à ça, mais si ça peut leurs éviter d'avoir à me supporter... ça me facilitera la tâche, je lui dis et ils me laissent tranquille...

- je, ... je veux que vous me laissiez seule, je réponds fermement.

- alors tu veux vivre seule, éloigné du reste du monde? me demande t-il avec gentillesse.

- oui je lui réponds d'une voix tremblante.

- tu n'en as pas l'air très sûre, dit-il calmement. Je sens de la peur dans ta voix, tu veux vivre seule mais tu l'es déjà, puisque tu nous éloignes de toi. Tu éloignes de toi toutes les personnes qui tiennent à toi pourquoi? Parce que tu es un loup garou certains soirs? Tu as fait le choix de t'éloigner, mais tu as pensé à moi? Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas confiance en l'avenir, maintenant tu n'es plus seule que tu le veuilles ou non, on est là, je suis là. Tu croyais vraiment je j'allais te laissé choisir pour moi, est ce que tu sais au moins ce que j'ai pu ressentir ce matin lorsque j'ai soulevé la cape et que j'ai vu ton visage? J'ai eut peur, oui peur, mais pas de toi! j'ai eut peur pour toi, je sais maintenant que Rosier se sert de ta lycanthropie pour te rabaisser, et te faire du chantage. Il a fallut que James me retienne tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou quand il t'a embrassé avec tellement de brutalité. Si l'infirmière n'était pas intervenu, James n'aurait pas pu me retenir encore très longtemps crois moi.

- j'avoues qu'il n'a pas était très malin, d'habitude il s'assure que personne ne puisse intervenir, je dis d'une voix évasive.

- Sarah, est ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça me fait de le voir te toucher, de le voir poser ses mains sur toi et de ne rien pouvoir faire?Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard en Octobre dernier, tu me hantes, lorsque je ne te vois pas de quelques heures seulement tu me manques. Est ce que tu as vraiment cru que je t'emmené à la soirée Gryffondor parce que tu avais une retenue et que j'étais obligé de te surveiller! James, Remus et Lily voulaient la reporter, c'est moi qui me suis proposé pour te ramener à la fête et te surveiller. Je m'étais dit que j'allais resté quelques instant avec les autres et ensuite passé le reste de la soirée avec toi. Je n'avais pas prévu que ses trois filles me sautent dessus et m'accaparent autant. J'étais fou de rage quand Petterson t'a embrassé, et encore plus quand j'ai vu que tu ne le repoussais pas! Cela fait trop longtemps je crois que je garde ça pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi Sarah, j'ai besoin, quand on passe un moment ensemble, d'entendre ta voix, de toi tout simplement.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre doucement contre lui, je dois dire qu'après ce qu'il vient de me dire, je ne sais plus quoi penser. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas s'il faut que je le serre moi aussi dans mes bras, je pose ma tête contre son épaule puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher, et je sens encore cette odeur, elle me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi.

Il se détache lentement, puis me donne un baiser sur la joue avant de reculer.

- que t'as dit Rosier tout à l'heure? murmure t-il.

- oh, rien de bien important, je dis évasivement.

- j'en doute, réplique t-il, s'il te plait Sarah dit moi pourquoi il avait ce sourire de vainqueur sur le visage?

- il ... il m'a simplement annoncé que... que notre mariage est avancé aux vacances de Pâques, je dis en baissant la tête.

Il me relève la tête avec sa main, et me sourit tristement, d'un air presque compatissant, ce pourrait -il que James ai raison, que dès que les sentiments pour la personne nous touchent directement nous sommes incapable de les analyser!

- je te promet Sarah, me dit-il d'un regard flamboyant, que je ferais tout pour que ce mariage n'est jamais lieu.

- merci, mais je doute que tu y parviennes maintenant.

- je refuse de croire qu'on ne peut rien faire, me dit -il avec conviction, et surtout je ne veux pas que tu deviennes l'esclave de Rosier. Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne le laisserais te toucher comme il le voudrait, et comme il en aura le droit après le mariage!

- ... je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'éviter ce mariage Sirius, je lui dis avec tristesse. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de m'oublier...

- jamais je ne le pourrais, me chuchote t-il.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre avec le plus d'aplomb possible et éviter de fondre en larme devant lui.

- il le faudra bien pourtant... il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi alors... oublie moi Sirius pour ton propre bien.

- j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi lors de la fête tu m'as dit" j'ai menti tout à l'heure, quand tu m'a dis "Dans le fond, je savais bien que je te plaisais!". La vérité, c'est que c'est vrai dans un sens..."? me demande t-il sérieusement en changeant de sujet. J'aimerais vraiment que tu répondes à cette question.

- je... je t'ai vraiment dit ça, je lui demande horrifié à l'idée de mettre encore plus ridiculisé pendant cette soirée.

- oui, juste avant de t'endormir, me répond t-il sérieusement, alors?

- oui bien, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase? je lui demande mal à l'aise.

- pourquoi tu m'as dit ça et je ne comprends pas le « dans un sens ».

- et bien, ce que je n'aime vraiment pas chez toi, c'est la façon dont les filles sont attiré par toi, et même si elles ne t'intéressent pas tu rentres dans leurs jeux, bref je n'aime pas ton attitude de don juan, c'est ça que veux dire le « dans un sens ». Et j'ai sorti cette phrase parce que même si je n'aime vraiment pas ta façon d'être avec les autres filles, tu me plais, je finis en regardant partout sauf Sirius devant moi.

Pourtant lorsque j'ai enfin le courage de relever timidement la tête, il me regarde d'un regard indéchiffrable, même pour moi. Je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise, je n'aurais pas dû lui avouer, j'aurais dû me retenir mais comme à chaque fois, je ne le fais pas...

- fait de beaux rêves Sarah! murmure t-il en enlevant le sort.

Il disparaît sous la cape m'effleure les lèvres et souffle avant de partir " dort bien et ne perd pas espoir petite fée".

C'est là, que je réalise que son odeur est la même qu'au trois balais, avec l'inconnu, c'est à ce moment précis que le doute s'installe en moi. Est ce que j'ai bien entendu, où est ce que c'est tout simplement se que mon subconscient voulait entendre. Tant de questions qui tournent dans ma tête, sans trouver de réponses. Il ne me semble pas en avoir parlé de cet inconnu, et encore moins la phrase qu'il a dite en me quittant ce jour là. Est ce vraiment lui l'inconnu des trois balais? J'ai beau réfléchir je suis incapable de répondre à cette question, il faisait noir, et j'étais très affecté par le comportement d'Evan. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire pour découvrir la vérité. Oui, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, mais je ne pourrais pas mettre mon plan en application avant ma prochaine retenu seule avec lui!

Je m'endors l'esprit tourmenté par ma dernière découverte et cette journée pleine de rebondissement.

Je me réveille d'assez bonne heure le lendemain matin en pleine forme, je me lève Lentement, et j'enfile mon uniforme prête à quitter l'infirmerie. Lorsque enfin je suis devant la porte sans avoir rencontré le moindre obstacle, j'ouvre la porte pour me retrouver face à James et Sirius. Je reste stupéfaite quelques secondes, avant de reprendre contenance, et de faire comme si de rien était, mais ils en décident autrement.

- salut Sarah, s'exclame James joyeusement.

Je grimace en entendant l'infirmière hurler et arriver en trombe devant moi.

- miss Conor, est ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes debout alors que vous devriez être couché en train de vous reposez, hurle t-elle devant moi.

- mais, je suis en pleine forme regardez, je lui dis en reculant légèrement effrayé.

- il est hors de question que vous quittiez l'infirmerie, reprend t-elle, tant que vous n'aurez pas repris au moins trois kilos, est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

- oui madame, je marmonne impuissante.

- et vous deux là, accompagnez la jusqu'à son lit, avant qu'elle nous fasse un malaise encore, leurs ordonne t-elle avant de retourner dans son bureau.

- bon ben, Sirius je te laisse le soins de la raccompagner, lui dit James, moi je vais voir Remus, il doit être réveillé avec la si douce voix de l'infirmière!

Je me dirige vers mon lit suivit de Sirius, et lorsqu'on passe devant celui de Remus, je le vois me regarder avec amusement alors que James était en train de lui expliquer inutilement ce qui venait de se passer.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, en soupirant fortement...

- est ce que ça va aller, me demande Sirius un sourire aux coins des lèvres, ou tu veux que je te borde!

- ça ira merci, je lui dis en détournant la tête.

- oh non, non, non, réplique t-il avec amusement, l'infirmière nous a demandé de te raccompagner et de veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien de fâcheux. Alors je me vois dans l'obligation de rester jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu ne puisses plus faire de malaise...

- je crois que ça ira Sirius, je lui dis en plissant les yeux.

Il éclate de rire avant de me faire m'allonger et de me couvrir, puis il me donne un baisé sur la joue et rejoindre ses amis, alors que le rouge me montait aux joues.

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu??

Allez Mercredi prochain suite et fin, de cette fic, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laiss des reviews, mais dont je n'ai pas pu répondre alors merci beaucoup! Donc pour mercredi je fais quoi? je la laisse se marier avec Evan ou je fais en sorte qu'elle soit enfin heureuse avec Sirius et ses nouveaux amis??


	6. Chapter 6: une lueur d'espoir

Voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère très sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, et que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et qui on suivit les aventure de Sarah!! Bonne lecture.**  
**

**chapitre 6: une lueur d'espoir.**

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que l'infirmière consent enfin à me laisser quitter l'infirmerie, nous sommes donc Jeudi matin, et j'écoute d'une oreille les dernières recommandations de l'infirmière. Pendant ses trois jours personne n'est venu me rendre visite, mais c'est tout à fait normal, personne ne c'est jamais inquiété de mes absences avant alors pourquoi est ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui?

- ... et il va falloir vous nourrir plus correctement maintenant, vous viendrez me voir le matin de la prochaine pleine lune je vous donnerais une potion pour que vous ne soyez pas trop fatigué. Si toutefois vous ne vous sentez pas bien, il vous faudra venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Est ce que vous m'avez bien comprise Miss Conor? me questionne l'infirmière.

- oui madame, je lui réponds simplement. Est ce que je peux y aller maintenant? Sinon je vais être en retard en cours.

- très bien allez y, mais ne faîtes pas trop d'effort! s'écrit-elle alors que je courrais déjà vers la sortie.

Une fois sorti de l'infirmerie je lâche un soupir de soulagement, et je me dirige lentement vers ma salle commune tout le monde doit être en train de prendre son petit déjeuné à l'heure qu'il est!

Je monte dans mon dortoir après avoir traversé la salle commune vide, et je prépare mes affaires dans mon sac. Je m'assois sur mon lit et je caresse Hazard, qui s'approche de moi en ronronnant joyeusement.

- tu m'as manqué tout ce temps toi, je lui dis tout bas. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, il faut que j'aille en cours, soit sage, et je t'emmène faire un petit tour ce soir.

Après une dernière caresse, je sors du dortoir en me dirigeant vers le premier cours, qui n'est autre que métamorphose. Je m'adosse au mur devant la salle, puis petit à petit les étudiants arrivent, ils me regardent tous d'un oeil noir, c'est normal je suis une Serpentard. Au bout de quelques secondes les maraudeurs arrivent, lorsqu'ils me voient appuyé contre le mur ils se dirigent vers moi...

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font bon sens! Si les autres Serpentards arrivent et me voient en leur compagnie, je suis définitivement pulvérisé sur place. Je baisse la tête, pour ne pas les regarder en face, d'une part parce que nous sommes en public, et d'autre part, parce que je refuse de croiser le regard de Sirius. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ses trois jours à l'infirmerie, et il n'est pas revenu me voir tout comme les autres, ils ont dû avoir des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Mais après lui avoir dit qu'il me plaisait, j'ai un peu honte. Et il m'a simplement effleuré les lèvres, et me souffler cette phrases, puis plus aucunes nouvelles, je crois que je me suis fait des idées, voilà tout.

- bonjour Conor, me dit James un faux air fâché, tu as quasiment loupé une semaine de retenu parce que tu étais à l'infirmerie à te prélasser! Donc tu échoppes de deux semaines supplémentaires, ce qui nous amène jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, on se voit donc ce soir pour ta retenu.

Ils s'éloignent et vont rejoindre les Gryffondors, alors qu'Evan arrivait déjà près de moi.

- tiens tu es enfin sorti de l'infirmerie, lance t-il doucereusement, qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ces Gryffondors?

- ils m'ont prolongé les retenues de deux semaines supplémentaires, parce que je n'ai pas pu y aller cette semaine, je réponds d'un ton neutre. Et oui, je suis sorti, mais l'infirmière a dit que c'était encore un peu ... contagieux.

Il me regarde d'un air de rien comprendre, en plissant le front, dans une intense réflexion.

- comment ça contagieux? me dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

-et bien, je commence en me rapprochant de lui, il se pourrait qu'il y ai encore quelques ... disons... dérapages, selon si mes nerfs lâchent ou pas, ma « maladie » ressortirait sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- pas très bien non! me dit-il sèchement. On en discutera à la fin du cours, et je me mets à côté d'un ami aujourd'hui, tu n'as qu'à te mettre tout au fond au moins tu ne gêneras personne.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de m'installer tout au fond de la classe, au moins je serais tranquille le temps du cours! Seulement qui dit au fond de la classe, dit maraudeurs, mais je garde un visage impassible tout au long du cours, alors que je sens peser sur moi, les regards de James et de Remus, pendant ses deux longues heures.

Lorsque la sonnerie retenti, je range rapidement mes affaires et je sors mais on m'empoigne le bras et on me tire jusque dans une salle de classe vide, je n'ai aucun doute sur la personne qui vient de me traîner jusque là.

- alors c'est quoi ses histoires de « je suis encore contagieuse »? me demande rudement Evan.

- tout simplement, madame Pomfresh m'a averti que les effets de la pleine lune n'avaient pas encore disparu. Il faut que je fasse très attention à ne pas avoir d'émotion forte comme la haine ou la colère pendant une semaine à peu près sous peine de me transformer involontairement!

-comment est ce que c'est possible? hurle t-il.

- c'est simple, cette pleine lune là, m'a énormément affaibli, et comme je suis affaibli je ne peux pas contenir le loup si je suis contrarié voilà tout, je lui dis d'un air détaché.

- c'est pas vrai ça! s'exclame t-il avec colère, bon alors, pendant une semaine on ne va plus ce voir, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi, c'est clair! Et c'est moi, qui reviendrais te voir pour régler mes comptes quand le monstre que tu es, sera calmé.

Sur ces dernières paroles il sort précipitement de la salle, je le suis quelques secondes après, au moins il va me laisser une semaine de répit... L'avantage, avec lui, c'est qu'il ne va jamais vérifier dans les livres si ce que je lui dis est vrai ou non!

Je rejoins le cours de botanique, que nous suivons avec les Serddaigles, un peu plus joyeuse que d'habitude.

En chemin je croise le professeur McGonagall, elle m'arrête toute essoufflé.

- c'est vous que je cherchais Miss Conor, le directeur vous attends dans son bureau, me dit-elle.

Elle m'accompagne jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et donne le mot de passe avant de me laisser monter les marches et frapper à la porte.

- bonjour miss Conor, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- bonjour professeur.

- venais asseyez vous, j'ai quelques petits points sur lesquels j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Bien tout d'abord, commence t-il, il me semble que nous avions convenu que vous vous présenterez à chaque repas dans la grande salle, n'est ce pas?

- oui professeur, je dis d'une toute petite voix.

- alors expliquez moi pourquoi est ce que je ne vous y ai pas vu ce matin? Parce que l'infirmière m'a affirmé que vous n'avez pas pris votre petit déjeuné à l'infirmerie.

- ...elle, enfin, je n'avais pas très faim, monsieur, je réponds timidement.

- on va dire que pour ce matin je passe l'éponge, mais je veux, à partir de maintenant, vous y voir à chaque repas! Ensuite j'ai appris votre mariage avec Monsieur Rosier, en Avril prochain, il ne vous sera en aucun cas possible, d'agir en temps que mari et femme ici. Poudlard est une école, et j'aimerais que les élèves, se comportent comme des élèves, qu'ils soient marié ou non, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- oui, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire, est ce que vous allez convoquer Evan Rosier pour le lui dire aussi?

- bien évidement, me répond le professeur Dumbledore, je vous le dis à vous, simplement pour information, je sais parfaitement que vous préféreriez ne pas avoir à vous mariez avec lui.

- comment le savez-vous? je demande interloqué.

- oh et bien Hagrid a tendance à un peu trop parler quelques fois, me dit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Bien se sera tout, je vous suggère qu'on se rende ensemble dans la grande salle puisque, les cours ne vont pas tarder à finir.

J'acquiesce lentement, nous sortons de son bureau et nous descendons les escaliers, et nous prenons lentement la direction de la grande salle. En chemin il me raconte quelques anecdotes de son adolescence. Je suis en train de rire aux éclats lorsque les cours prennent fin. La porte du cours de sortilège s'ouvre pour laisser sortir les Gryffondors et Poufsouffles de septièmes années. J'ai du mal à reprendre me retenir de rire, lorsque les personnes que je ne voulais pas voir sortent enfin de la salle, ils me retrouvent en train de rire aux blagues du professeur Dumbledore, pendant que ce dernier riait aussi!

- ah! Sarah, je vous ai rarement vu rire et je préfère de loin vous voir comme ça, je vous laisse ici, j'ai oublier quelques documents que je dois donner à certains professeurs, me dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Passez une bonne journée, et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit!

- oui professeur, je lui réponds en souriant joyeusement.

Je me retourne pour partir vers la grande salle, mais je remarque que la plupart des élèves sont restés là à nous regarder le directeur et moi, en train de rire. Je rougis violemment avant de baisser la tête, et de partir le plus rapidement possible vers la grande salle. En chemin j'entends les élèves lancer quelques remarques comme « il est devenu fou Dumbledore à rire comme ça avec une Serpentard », « vous avez vu comme elle c'est mis à rougir » , « j'ai jamais vu de Serpentard timide jusqu'à aujourd'hui » , « vous croyez qu'elle lui a jeté un sort pour qu'il se comporte comme ça avec elle » , ...

Je sursaute brusquement lorsque un bras se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne pour constater que c'est Remus, qui me regarde en souriant.

- fichez lui la paix c'est clair, lance furieusement Sirius, le premier qui lui lance une remarque aura à faire à moi!

- et à moi, lance à son tour James.

Je regarde Remus avec appréhension avant de prendre mon courage à deux main et de lui parler.

- vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi? je demande apeuré, si les Serpentards nous voient...

- et bien si les Serpentards te vois avec nous, tu déménageras dans le dortoir des Gryffondors voilà tout, me rassure t-il en souriant.

- mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible! je m'exclame un peu plus fort.

- impossible n'est pas maraudeurs, en attendant tu viens manger avec nous, me dit-il simplement.

- non! je m'exclame avec horreur, ... je ne peux pas... et puis vous ne pouvez pas me forcer... laissez moi, s'il te plait Remus, ne m'obligez pas à manger avec vous, ...

- et pourquoi pas? écoute Sarah, ce n'est qu'un repas! De quoi as-tu peur? me demande t-il.

- mais enfin, si Evan et les autres me voient, je ne serais plus jamais ... s'il te plait ne m'y oblige pas... je chuchote très mal à l'aise en rentrant dans la grande salle.

Tout les regards se tournent vers nous, une Serpentard avec les maraudeurs, ça c'est du scoop!

- allez Sarah tu viens, me lance James en m'attrapant le bras, alors que Remus me prend l'autre, et ils m'entraînent tous les deux vers la table des Gryffondors. Tout les élèvent de la grande salle me lancent des regards noir, des regards de pur haine, sauf quelques uns juste quelques regards curieux...

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, ils ne comprennent pas ce que je vais endurer en entrant dans ma salle commune ce soir, ni même l'après midi que je vais passer. Cela va être pire que l'enfer, parce que c'était déjà l'enfer, maintenant, ils ne vont plus se retenir, Evan va être tellement furieux que je risque de ne plus sortir de mon dortoir pendant quelques jours.

Sirius et Lily sont en face de moi, du côté droit j'ai James, et de l'autre côté, il y a Remus, je mange très peu, et je me lève pour sortir, mais ils me refont m'asseoir.

- enfin Sarah, on a le temps, me dit Sirius, tu as à peine mangé!

- Potter, Lupin, vous vous éloignez de ma fiancé, lance une voix glaciale dans mon dos.

- et si ils ne veulent pas? s'exclame Sirius le regard froid braqué sur Evan.

- ce n'était pas une question, Sarah tu te lèves immédiatement, et tu sors de la grande salle on va régler nos comptes maintenant! rugit Evan.

Je me lève rapidement toute tremblante, alors que la main de Remus me refaisait m'asseoir avec force à côté de lui.

- écoute Rosier! s'exclame Remus, Conor est avec nous parce que nous avons envi qu'elle soit ici, elle n'a pas à t'obéir, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre!

- tu devrais retourner à ta table Rosier, dit James avec mépris, les Gryffondors ne t'ont pas invité à leurs table il me semble!

- quoi que tu fasses ou que tu dises Sarah ne quittera pas cette table, alors passe ta route, réplique froidement Sirius.

- vous avez gagné cette fois, abdique t-il de mauvaise grâce, mais crois moi Sarah tu me paieras cet affront!

Il s'éloigne à grand pas loin de nous, je tremble des pieds à la tête, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils viennent de faire! Ils viennent d'anéantir ma vie à jamais...

- allez, ne fait pas cette tête Sarah, me rassure Remus, tu viens avec nous on va faire un tour avant la reprise des cours, en plus on a cours tout l'après midi ensemble, tu vas rester avec nous!

- vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous venez de faire, je dis d'une voix tremblante en les suivant hors de la grande salle.

Il y a James et Sirius devant, moi et Remus, suivit de près par Lily et Peter, je suis bien encadré il faut dire. Je les suis silencieusement jusqu'au septième étage, James passe trois fois devant un pan de mur, et au bout de la troisième fois une porte apparaît. Ils m'invitent à y entrer, cette pièce ressemble un peu à leur salle commune, je reste debout, pendant qu'ils prennent place sur les fauteuils et canapés.

- viens t'asseoir Sarah, me suggère Remus.

J'hésite, la seule place qu'il reste est entre Sirius et Lily, je m'avance prudemment, et je m'installe à mon tour.

- je sais que tu crois qu'on aurait dû te laisser, commence Remus, tu penses qu'il va être encore plus violent maintenant avec toi?

- c'est évident! je lâche la gorge serré.

- c'est pourquoi on va te faire déménager dans la chambre de préfet de James, me dit Lily. Il n'y va jamais, il continu à partager le dortoir avec les autres maraudeurs, alors il faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose cette chambre!

- mais vous ne comprenez pas! je m'exclame avec force. Même si je change de chambre, ça ne changera rien au problème, vous ne serez pas toujours là pour l'empêcher de... vous ne serez pas toujours là pour me défendre contre lui, c'est tout!

-Sarah...

-non, je refuse d'en entendre plus, ... je ... j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tranquille à partir de maintenant, je sais que vous vouliez m'aider, mais c'est sans espoir, je fini d'une voix brisé.

- il y a toujours de l'espoir, murmure Sirius.

Je relève la tête incertaine, alors que Sirius me prenait déjà dans ses bras, les autres se lèvent et sortent de la pièce. Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, mais il ne manque que deux mots à cette petite phrase pour être celle que m'a dit mon inconnu. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, même si le moment n'est pas propice, il faut que je sache si c'est lui ou non! Lentement alors qu'il me chuchote des mots de réconfort à mon oreille, je relève la tête, et je pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes... Il doit être surpris parce qu'il ne réagit pas, ou alors ... ou alors je me suis trompé... je me retire tout aussi rapidement, je me relève, mais il me retient par le poignet. Je n'ose pas me retourner, ... pour lui dire quoi? Désolé, tu me plais énormément, et en plus je croyais que tu étais l'inconnu qui m'a embrassé aux trois balais en Octobre dernier.

Je tente de libérer mon poignet mais il le resserre un peu plus, j'ai toujours la tête baissé, et le dos tourné, lui il est toujours assit sur le canapé, parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu bougé.

Sans attendre, il tire d'un coup sur mon poignet, me faisant me retourné et manqué de perdre l'équilibre, alors qu'il m'oblige à me baisser avec son autre main qu'il place derrière ma nuque.

Lorsqu'il commence à m'embrasser, je suis très surprise, et là toutes les sensations du baisé de mon inconnu me reviennent en mémoire. Je n'ai plus aucun doute, sur son identité maintenant, alors je le laisse approfondir le baisé. Je me retrouve je ne sais même pas comment, installer sur le canapé, appuyé contre l'accoudoir, Sirius a lâché mon poignet sa main est dans le creux de mes reins maintenant. On se sépare à bout de souffle, je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, c'est idiot mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il a fait ça juste pour me consoler.

- depuis le temps que j'avais envi de le faire, me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Il parsème mon cou de baisés, et remonte lentement vers ma bouche, puis il repart mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Je suis troublé, je ne sais pas si c'est normal... enfin je crois que oui, ...

- on devrait aller rejoindre les autres non? me chuchote t-il encore une fois en continuant à m'effleurer le cou.

C'est comme un électrochoc, je me raidi et je le pousse doucement sur le côté, comment est ce que j'ai pu me laisser aller à ce point je voulais juste...

- qu'est ce qui ce passe? me demande t-il surpris.

- je ... il faut que j'y aille, je voulais pas je suis désolé... je bafouille en regardant le sol avec intérêt.

Il place ses deux mains sur mes hanches, puis il m'enlace la taille, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- pourquoi il nous reste encore vingt minutes, me chuchote t-il, et il me semble que tu n'étais pas désolé il y a quelques instants!

- je... c'étais une erreur, je voulais juste... savoir si c'était toi, la dernière fois aux trois balais...

- et la réponse te convient? me questionne t-il un peu plus rudement.

Je ferme les yeux, j'essais de contenir les frissons qu'il provoque, mais c'est impossible, et il doit bien le voir.

- oui, je murmure à mon tour, la réponse me convient, mais il ne faut pas, je... je vais devoir me marier avec ...

- je sais, me coupe t-il, et je ne veux pas en parler. Je te dis juste que je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

Il me retourne alors et m'embrasse plus passionnément que les fois précédentes, il n'y a vraiment que lui pour arriver à me faire ressentir tout ça!

-écoute, me propose t-il, tu vas rester toute l'après midi avec nous, et ce soir, je prendrais la cape de James et je viendrais t'aider à prendre tes affaires dans ton dortoir, d'accord? me questionne t-il.

- oui, mais... c'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter tu sais.

- je sais, mais c'est un début, on aura plus besoin de prétendre une retenue pour être avec toi, me répond t-il en sortant de la salle.

On se dépêche parce que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques est sur le point de commencer. Les maraudeurs et Lily nous attendent dans le hall, et c'est tous ensemble qu'on rejoint le professeur près de la cabane de Hagrid. Evan et les autres Serpentards me lancent des regards qui en disent long sur ce qu'ils comptent me faire, quand au reste de la classe, les filles me regardent avec haine, et les garçons avec curiosité.

Le cours début sur une drôle d'atmosphère, mais petit à petit les Gryffondors, et certains Serpentards se concentre sur le cours, qui parle des hippogriffes. Alors que le cours prend fin, les Maraudeurs m'entourent, et nous prenons donc le chemin du double cours de potion.

J'espère que le professeur va être déjà arrivé dans la salle, je n'ai vraiment pas envi qu'il y ai une confrontation entre Gryffondors et Serpentards maintenant. Déjà que Evan et ses copains ne nous quittent pas des yeux en chuchotant entre eux... Une main se glisse dans ma main droite, je sursaute légèrement en me tournant vers la personne concerné, qui n'est autre que Sirius.

Il me sourit doucement en continuant à marcher près de moi comme si de rien était. James et Lily sont derrière nous, Remus est à côté de moi à gauche, alors que Peter marche devant nous.

- comment est ce qu'on réparti les groupes en potion? demande Sirius à Remus.

- James, et Lily ensemble, et je me mettrais avec Peter il a encore quelques difficultés, ... tu restes avec Sarah, mais s'il te plait aucune blague aux Serpentards, ce n'est pas le jour à causer une émeute.

- bon d'accord, finit il par répondre, mais je me rattraperais une autre fois!

Je remarque Remus lever les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupir de lassitude, alors que Sirius à un sourire en coin très significatif.

- dit moi Sarah, que comptes tu faire comme métier en sortant de Poudlard? me questionne sérieusement Remus.

- je ... il ne me sera pas permis d'exercer un métier à ma sorti de Poudlard, je dis très rapidement.

- et pourquoi ça? me demande Sirius en resserrant ma main.

- parce que mes parents l'ont décidé, je réponds simplement.

Alors que Sirius à l'air stupéfait, Remus lui me regarde en comprenant pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas allé contre l'avis de mes parents.

- et qu'aurais tu fais, si tes parents t'y auraient autorisé? me demande gentiment Remus.

- je ne sais pas vraiment... je réponds évasivement en pensant que j'aurais aimer faire professeur de soins aux créature magique.

- si tu veux mon avis, commence Sirius avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, tu devrais très sérieusement commencer à y réfléchir!

J'hausse les épaules alors que par un heureux hasard, le professeur était déjà dans la salle. Nous avons alors pu prendre place au fond de la salle le plus loin possible des Serpentards.

Finalement le cours c'est déroulé sans le moindre accident, ce qui est une bonne chose, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller récupérer Hazard et quelques affaires. Seulement en sortant du cours, Lily et les maraudeurs m'entraînent avec eux dans les étages, ils m'emmènent dans les appartements des préfets en chefs.

- on va rester ici le temps que ce soit l'heure du repas, une fois l'heure du repas Sarah et Sirius vont s'introduire dans la salle commune et le dortoir pour t'aider à prendre tes affaires, nous dit James. Nous on fera le guet dans les couloirs et ont vous tiendra au courant.

- il y a un problème dans votre plan, informe Lily. Sirius ne pourra pas monter dans le dortoir de Sarah!

- il va prendre un balais, et si il ne peut toujours pas, il l'attendra en bas des escaliers, suggère Remus.

- oui, mais s'il y a du monde dans la sale commune? questionne Lily.

- ne t'en fait pas pour ça, la rassure James, j'ai une cape d'invisibilité.

- et s'il y a une des filles dans le dortoir? demande Peter.

- je sais me défendre contre les filles de mon dortoir, je réponds, et il n'y aura pas non plus besoin d'un balais.

- bon puisqu'il nous reste une heure à tuer, commence Remus, autant s'occuper.

Il s'installe dans le canapé, et commence à sortir ses affaires de cours pour faire ses devoirs je suppose.

-Sarah est ce que je peux te parler? me demande Lily.

Je lui fais signe que oui, et elle m'entraîne dans sa chambre, elle s'assoit sur son lit, et me dit que je peux en faire autant.

- écoute pour ce que je t'ai dis à l'infirmerie l'autre jour je m'excuse, me dit-elle un peu gêné. Tu avais raison, si je cris tout le temps sur lui, c'est... c'est parce qu'il me plait vraiment, mais j'aimerais qu'il prenne juste un peu de maturité, et qu'il arrête de se pavaner, comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

- tu sais, je murmure, je pense que s'il fait autant son intéressant c'est uniquement pour que tu le remarques. Mais avoue, que ça fait déjà quelques semaines qu'il s'est calmé! Est ce que tu comptes le lui dire?

- je ne sais pas, me répond t-elle mal à l'aise. J'ai comme l'impression que je ne l'intéresse plus...

- et qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça?

- et bien, il ne me demande plus de sortir avec lui, commence t-elle en rosissant, et il... il s'intéresse à quelques filles de Gryffondors en ce moment.

- et bien sûr il ne t'ai jamais vu à l'esprit qu'il essayait de te faire réagir en agissant ainsi? je lui suggère. Je pense que vous devriez discuter sérieusement, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler tout de suite, et vous allez en parler maintenant.

- quoi! non, je ne veux pas, je préfère attendre un peu encore... s'affole t-elle.

- je crois que tu l'as suffisement laissé attendre Lily, il serait temps que tu lui avoues, ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Je me lève, et je sors de la chambre, Remus et Peter font leurs devoir alors que Sirius et James dispute une parti d'échec.

- où est Lily? me questionne James alors que je m'assois sur le canapé.

- dans sa chambre, je lui réponds, je crois qu'elle ne va pas trop bien... je ... je ne suis pas très doué pour consoler les gens, tu devrais peut être aller la voir James... après tout tu la connais mieux que moi, et puis elle a besoin de se confier...

Je le vois encore hésiter.

- ce n'est peut être pas à moi d'y aller, commence t-il incertain, je veux dire elle va certainement s'énerver en voyant que je vais la déranger...

- je ne crois pas, je lui dis en souriant, et puis si elle s'énerve en te voyant entrer, c'est que son moral sera remonter en flèche.

Il me regarde surpris, et se dirige finalement vers la chambre de Lily. Lorsque enfin il a refermé la porte derrière lui, Remus se met à rire.

- franchement, je me demande comment tu es arrivé à lui faire gober un truc pareil, s'exclame t-il en riant.

- quoi parce que c'est faux! s'écrit Peter. Vous l'avez laissé y aller seul! Mais vous êtes dingue, elle va le réduire en miette!

- du calme Peter, dit Sirius, je suppose que si Sarah l'a envoyé dans la chambre de Lily et que si on ne les entend toujours pas crier, c'est que ça se passe bien et qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire.

Peter se remet au travail rassuré, pendant que Sirius et Remus lèvent les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Peter est un garçon un peu naïf et enfantin, il a besoin d'être rassuré.

- tu viens je vais te faire voir ta nouvelle chambre? me propose Sirius.

- oui, pourquoi pas.

Je suis Sirius qui se dirige vers la porte situé en face celle de Lily, il me laisse entrer et je découvre exactement la même pièce que lorsque je suis rentré dans la chambre de Lily!

- mais c'est la même chose que chez Lily! je m'exclame en me retournant vers Sirius.

- oui, me répond t-il en s'approchant de moi, mais j'avais très envi de rester un peu seul avec toi...

Et sans plus attendre il capture mes lèvres dans un doux et tendre baisé...

Quelques instants plus tard on entend James et Lily sortir de la chambre en face, on décide alors qu'il est temps d'aller chercher mes affaires dans les cachots...

James et Lily partent devant avec une espèce de parchemin entre les mains, je constate avec un sourire qu'ils marchent ensemble, main dans la main. Ensuite, il y a Sirius et moi, nous sommes sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, et pour finir, Peter et Remus sont juste derrière nous, ils bavardent de choses et d'autres pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Lorsque nous arrivons dans le grand hall, Remus et Peter s'arrêtent, devant l'entrée des cachots et s'appuient contre le mur toujours en discutant, alors que James, Lily, Sirius et Moi nous continuons notre chemin, jusqu'au couloir devant ma salle commune. James s'arrête, et s'appui contre le mur, en consultant la carte.

- Rosier et ses copains sont dans la grande salle il y a quelques Serpentards à l'intérieur et juste Bellatrix dans ton dortoir Sarah! chuchote James. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problème, à part ta chère cousine Sirius! Nous vous attendrons au bout du couloir, se sera moins suspect!

- ne t'en fait pas pour Bellatrix, je chuchote discrètement à Sirius, j'en fais mon affaire.

- et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire justement? me questionne t-il étonné.

- tu verras par toi même!

Un élève fait basculer le pan de mur, et nous pouvons donc nous faufiler à l'intérieur. Je me dirige suivit de Sirius vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles, puis je me tourne vers Sirius en lui souriant timidement.

- donne moi ta main, je chuchote.

Il est un peu étonné que je lui demande à cet instant, mais il me donne sa main quand même.

- c'est très simple, je reprends, pour que tu puisses monter avec moi dans mon dortoir, il suffit que tu me donne la main, par contre comme tu n'es pas de Serpentard, alors s'il te plait, quoi que dise ta cousine n'intervient pas.

- pourquoi est ce que tu me demande ça, me chuchote t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- s'il te plait ne pose pas de question et fait ce que je te dis, je le supplies.

Il me fait un signe de tête, et d'un comme un accord je serre sa main, et nous montons vers mon dortoir. La porte du dortoir des septièmes années est fermé, je frappe quelques coup à la porte et nous nous décalons sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard Bellatrix apparaît à la porte et quand elle constate qu'il n'y a personne elle hurle comme une furie, et se précipite vers les portes des autres dortoirs.

On en profite pour entrer et refermer la porte derrière nous avec un sort. On enlève la cape d'invisibilité, et je lance un sort d'insonorisation pour pas qu'elle puisse nous entendre de l'extérieur.

- toujours aussi folle celle là, s'exclame Sirius en regardant la porte du dortoir d'un air dégoûté.

Je ne lui réponds pas et je me dirige vers mon lit, j'ouvre lentement les rideaux, et je caresse Hazard. Finalement il l'aura sa petite ballade, mais elle durera un peu plus qu'un soir!

- il est mignon ton chat, me dit Sirius. Je savais pas que t'en avais un, comment il s'appelle?

- il s'appelle Hazard, je l'ai trouvé à pré au lard en Septembre dernier, je lui dis, personne ne sais qu'il est ici, Bellatrix, l'aurait tué pour le plaisir, Narcissa l'aurait jeter dehors parce qu'elle est allergique aux chats, les autres filles, l'auraient martyrisé, parce que c'est simplement mon chat! Alors pour lui éviter des ennuis je jette un sors pour qu'il puisse sortir de mon lit que quand il n'y a personne dans le dortoir. Bon on ferait mieux de commencer, je n'ai pas grand choses, en général je laisse tout dans ma malle, il y a juste ces quelques livres, et ces vêtements là.

- ok, je m'occupe des livres, je les mets dans ta malle tu y mets tes vêtements, et tu prends ton chat, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers les livres en question. Je vais prendre ta malle, et on va mettre un sort d'illusion qui durera quelques heures histoire que Bellatrix ne sache pas que nous sommes venu ici lorsqu'elle y était.

Une fois notre tâche accompli, on se place sous la cape, moi avec Hazard dans mes bras, et Sirius rétréci ma malle et la fait léviter juste devant nous. Parce que même si ma malle a été rétréci de façon à ce quelle puisse être mis dans une poche, elle garde son poids... D'un coup de baguette j'enlève les sorts et je prends la main de Sirius, au bout de quelques minutes Bellatrix rentre et claque la porte avec violence. Sirius me regarde d'un air sadique avant de donner quelques coups à la porte...

Ni une, ni deux, c'est une Bellatrixe folle de rage qui sort du dortoir en faisant exploser la porte, on sort donc tranquillement, et lorsque enfin nous atteignons la salle comme quelques premières années sont effrayés par les hurlement inhumain que pousse la chère cousine de Sirius. On se place près du mur de la sorti, quelques minutes plus tard un groupe de troisième années franchi le passage et nous en profitons pour sortir. De loin on aperçoit James et Lily, appuyé contre le mur... en train de donner l'exemple parfait de ce que deux préfets en chefs, ne devraient pas faire devant le groupe de Serpentard de première et deuxième années qui passe devant en les observant attentivement...

Lorsque je suis sûre que le groupe de Serpentard est assez éloigné, je regarde Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

- vous savez que pour des préfets en chefs, vous ne donnez vraiment pas le bon exemple! je m'exclame en les faisant sursauter.

Lily à l'air gêné, et James passe sa main dans les cheveux un peu embarrassé...

- ça y est vous avez pris tout ce qu'il fallait? nous questionne Lily.

- oui, je chuchote, on pourrait aller ailleurs...

- ok, dit James, suivez nous comme tout à l'heure, on ramasse Peter et Remus au passage, et on rentre dans la salle commune.

Finalement on arrive sans encombre dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Sirius enlève la cape d'invisibilité, et fait léviter ma malle jusqu'à la chambre de James. Là il lui rend sa taille originale, et moi je dépose Hazard dessus, là au moins il pourra gambader comme bon lui semble. Nous sommes tous installé sur les canapés dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs quand le professeur Dumbledore fait irruption.

- bonsoir jeune gens! s'exclame t-il joyeusement.

- bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, je bafouille avec Lily.

- bonsoir, scandent les maraudeurs.

- Miss Conor, je ne vous ai pas vu au dîner ce soir, me dit-il. Il me semble pourtant que nous avions convenu, que vous ne devrez plus sauter de repas!

- c'est de notre faute professeur! s'exclame Sirius, on a pas vu le temps passé, alors quand on a vu que l'heure du repas était dépassé, James et Lily nous ont dit de venir ici, pour qu'on puisse demander un repas.

- bien, ça ira pour cette fois, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus, nous dit le professeur Dumbledore. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous Miss Conor dans mon bureau.

- bien professeur je vous suis.

Je suis le professeur jusque dans son bureau, et je m'assois en face de lui, en attendant qu'il me dise de quoi il veut me parler.

- J'ai appris votre récente ... rébellion contre votre mariage, donc contre vos parents, commence t-il.

- oui, monsieur, je réponds mal à l'aise.

- loin de moi l'idée de vous raisonner, parce que pour tout vous dire j'approuve votre choix! dit-il d'un ton neutre. Mais je vous demande de faire très attention à vous dans les prochains jours, Monsieur Rosier, n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, et je viens de recevoir une lettre de vos parents, ils comptent venir vous rendre visite demain.

- très bien professeur, je ferais attention.

- bien se serra tout, passé une bonne nuit Miss Conor, me dit le professeur d'un ton bienveillant.

- merci vous aussi professeur.

Lorsque je descends les escaliers du bureau directorial, j'ai la surprise de retrouver James, Lily, Remus, Peter, et Sirius en bas, à m'attendre. Je souris sincèrement, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que quelques personnes se soucient réellement de moi. Les maraudeurs nous laissent à l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets en chefs pour retourner à leurs dortoir. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de leur dire que ma journée du lendemain risque d'être un véritable cauchemar.

La matinée se passe plutôt bien, puisque je n'ai ni vu mes parents ni Evan, mais je crains que ça ne dure pas. Pourtant l'après midi passe tout aussi calmement, évidement Lily et les maraudeurs ni voient que du feu, ils pensent que les gens se sont fait à l'idée qu'une Serpentard soit avec eux. Le repas du soir était entamé nous en étions presque au dessert lorsque quelques personnes se sont approchés de moi dans mon dos. Bien sûr je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix froide et sèche s'élève dans mon dos.

- Sarah! tu vas me faire le plaisir de nous suivre, nous avons à parler.

Je me retourne pour constater que mes parents et Evan se trouvaient derrière moi, Evan à l'air très content de lui. Je me lève lentement pour leur faire fasse mais pour une fois je ne baisse pas la tête, et je ne détourne pas non plus le regard.

- on peut savoir pourquoi est ce qu'elle est obligé de vous suivre, rétorque Sirius mécontent.

- Sirius tais toi s'il te plait, je lui demande gentiment. Père, mère je vous suis, je poursuis sombrement.

Ils m'emmènent dans une salle que le professeur McGonagall a mis à notre disposition, nous y entrons. A peine ai-je fait deux pas que je me reçois une gifle monumentale, si violente que je tombe au sol, et pour cause, elle vient de mon père.

- tu es la honte de la famille, s'exclame t-il très en colère. Nous avons fait en sorte que tu puisses te marier avec un garçon de bonne famille, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de fréquenter de la racaille, et d'embarrasser ton futur époux.

Nous sommes restés plus d'une heure enfermé dans cette salle, lorsqu'ils me laissent enfin en sortir, je me dirige au hasard dans le château à la recherche d'un endroit peu fréquenté. Je suis actuellement dans un des escaliers sombres, qui descendent jusqu'aux cachots c'est un endroit ou personne ne pourra me voir ni m'entendre. Pourtant au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, je suis rejoint par Lily, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius.

-------------

Nous l'avons enfin retrouvé, elle et assise dans les escaliers appuyé contre un mur, elle n'a pas l'air très en forme. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête pour nous regarder en face, nous restons figé d'horreur, elle à plusieurs ecchymoses sur le visage, je n'ose même pas imaginer les bleus qu'elle a sur le reste de son corps. Je m'avance pour la prendre dans mais bras, mais elle se lève et me repousse comme effrayé...

- Sarah, je lui dis doucement, ... c'est moi enfin.

-------------

Je me recule encore en me heurtant au mur, je m'accroupi en me recroquevillant sur moi même, je suis un monstre, il ne faut pas qu'il m'approche, les larmes coulent seule le long de mes joues.

Sirius à l'air blessé, et les autres sont stupéfait. Remus s'avance à son tour, j'essais de m'éloigner mais il y a le mur derrière moi, il me serre alors dans ses bras, j'ai beau me débattre il ne me lâche pas, alors peu à peu, les barrières cèdent, et je m'effondre en pleur dans ses bras.

- allez lève toi! s'exclame la voix froide de ma mère, tu nous fais vraiment honte, lève toi et viens rejoindre ton fiancé.

En relevant la tête je vois Evan et mes parents, quelques marches plus bas, Lily, James Peter, et Sirius leur font face.

- maintenant cela suffit, Sarah! S'exclame avec force mon père, tu te lèves ou tout tes amis sauront exactement quel monstre tu es!

Je me dégage lentement des bras de Remus, et je me relève, alors qu'une voix s'élève chargé de colère.

- Sarah n'est pas un monstre! réplique Sirius. Les monstres ici c'est vous, vous l'avez mise dans un état pas possible pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'elle refuse d'épouser un idiot comme Rosier.

- tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Black! rugit Rosier.

- Notre fille, n'est qu'un monstre et si vous en voulez la preuve, répond méchamment ma mère. Alors soit, nous allons vous dire quel monstre elle est. Une fois par mois, notre immonde fille se transforme en loup garou sanguinaire, incapable de reconnaître les membres de sa propre famille, ou même ses amis. Alors vous avez toujours envi d'être ses amis? Depuis qu'elle a été mordu à l'age de deux ans nous ne la considérons plus comme notre fille, la plus grosse erreur que j'ai faite, c'est de la mettre au monde!

- évidement que nous avons encore envi d'être ses amis, s'exclame avec vigueur Lily.

- et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est un loup garou une fois par mois que nous la rejetteront, affirme James.

- Sarah, est la plus douce et gentille fille qu'elle vienne de Serpentard ou non, qu'elle soit loup garou ou non, cela ne change rien, bafouille Peter.

- elle mérite bien plus de respect que vous en tout cas, je me demande comme des êtres aussi méprisable que vous, avez pu mettre au monde une fille aussi douce qu'elle, dit calmement Remus en se relevant.

- Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hideux en elle, commence Sirius, tout en elle n'est que douceur, gentillesse et beauté. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en l'espace de quelques semaines seulement, alors considérez que le futur mariage avec Rosier est annulé!

C'est sur ces dernière paroles qu'il s'approche de moi, place une de ses mains aux creux de mes reins, l'autre sur le mur derrière moi, et m'embrasse avec tendresse et passion, sous les yeux stupéfait de mes parents et de Rosier vert de rage. Lorsque le baisé prend fin, et que Sirius se sépare légèrement, Rosier se jette littéralement sur nous, mais Remus se place entre lui et nous en le repoussant avec force.

- quoi toi aussi tu es tombé amoureux de ce monstre? demande t-il vertement.

- non, répond t-il avec vigueur, pour moi Sarah et comme une petite sœur, et donc il est hors de question qu'un individu dans ton genre s'en approche désormais.

- oui, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas comme Black! s'exclame t-il en colère. Sarah, tu sors maintenant avec lui, mais dans au mieux deux semaines, il se sera déjà lassé de toi, comme il le fait avec toutes les autres. Et tu te retrouveras à nouveau seule, à ce moment là ne compte pas sur moi pour te reprendre!

- elle n'en aura pas besoin, le contre Sirius, même si entre nous cela ne dure pas, ce qui m'étonnerais, elle pourra toujours compter sur nous en amis.

Alors que nous nous s'affrontions tous du regard une voix s'élève dans le couloir un peu plus loin.

- Monsieur, et Madame Conor, que faîtes vous ici? Il me semble qu'une salle vous a été attribué pourtant.

- oui Dumbledore, répond froidement mon père. Nous venons de prendre une décision ma femme et moi même. Sarah ne terminera pas sa scolarité ici, il faut qu'elle aille récupérer ses affaires et...

- et quand avez vous pris cette décision, avant ou après lui avoir fait ça? S'exclame Sirius, en montrant mon visage.

- peu importe jeune effronté, dit ma mère, notre décision est prise, et nul ne peut aller contre.

- Miss Conor, comment vous êtes vous fait ceci, s'affole le professeur Dumbledore.

- c'est une petit maladroite voilà tout, lui répond mon père.

- j'en doute fort Monsieur Conor! s'offusque le professeur. De plus je me vois dans l'obligation de demander à votre fille si elle désire rester ou quitter Poudlard.

- Et pourquoi donc? demande ma mère de manière agressive.

- parce qu'elle est majeure depuis Octobre il me semble, et que désormais la décision lui revient! Alors Miss Conor?

- je désirerais finir ma scolarité ici, à Poudlard professeur, je dis d'une petite voix.

- bien, la discussion est close, s'exclame t-il joyeusement, Miss Evans, et messieurs, Potter, Black, Pettigrow, et Lupin, veuillez accompagner Miss Conor à l'infirmerie pour que l'infirmière puisse guérir ses plaies. Quand à vous monsieur et madame Conor je ne désire plus vous voir dans cette école, il est inadmissible, que des parents aient un tel comportement envers leurs enfants! Sortez d'ici, et ne revenez plus. Quand à vous Monsieur Rosier, vous me voyez dans l'obligation de vous donner une punition exemplaire, une lettre sera envoyer à votre famille, le conseil d'administration sera mis au courant. Vous serez en retenu tout les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec notre concierge, et il pourra utiliser quelques instruments dont il rêve tant!

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de mes parents où d'Evan, Lily et les maraudeurs m'entraînent avec eux vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière s'indigne quand les maraudeurs lui révèlent l'identité de mes agresseurs, je crois qu'Evan n'a pas intérêt à mettre un pied dans cette infirmerie, ou il le regrettera!!

Lily, et James s'éclipsent en disant qu'ils devaient aller faire quelques devoirs de préfets, ce que Remus s'empresse de démentir en rigolant avec Peter. Ses deux là aussi s'éclipsent en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement, Remus devait expliquer quelques sortilèges à Peter pour le prochain cours. Il ne reste plus que Sirius et moi, je devrais sortir dans une heure, pourtant il tient à rester près de moi.

- tu vois, me dit-il fier de lui, j'ai réussi à annuler ton mariage.

- non, je réponds en rigolant, vous avez réussi à annuler mon mariage avec Evan, et maintenant je suppose que mes parents vont me déshériter, et donc je deviens orpheline...

- mais c'est pas grave tu m'as moi, et les autres! reprend t-il joyeusement.

- c'est vrai, je dis lentement, qu'est ce que je ferais sans Lily et sa gentillesse qui se cache sous son caractère de feu, sans Peter et ses pitreries. Et puis James et sa tête enflé toujours près à aider un amis dans le besoin! Et pour finir Remus, ... Remus et ses yeux si envoûtant, Remus et sa gentillesse, Remus et...

Je suis coupé par les lèvres de Sirius qui s'emparent des miennes avec férocité, je souris amusé, en pensant à qu'est ce que je ferais sans Sirius, et ses baisés qui me font perdre la tête, sans sa joie de vivre, son mauvais caractère, et sa jalousie, ...c'est vrai qu'il est un peu jaloux!! Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans lui, et sans mes amis. Je crois que ma vie serais comme elle était avant que je ne les rencontre, vide de sans, et triste. Je me rends compte que sans amour, et en repoussant toutes les personnes qui viennent vers nous, le vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu! Parce que même si en amour cela ne marche pas, nous pouvons toujours compter sur nos amis pour nous aider à remonter la pente. Bien que j'ai la certitude qu'avec Sirius, cela va durer longtemps, tout comme je sais maintenant que je peux compter sur chacun d'entre eux quoiqu'il m'arrive.

J'ai la très nette impression que les souvenirs de ma dernière année ici, à Poudlard resteront gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, j'ai la certitude que se sera de loin la meilleure année que j'ai à passer ici.

Fin

hr 

Voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a autant plu que les précédents, parce que mine de rien, il fait trois pages de plus...

Laissez moi vos impressions, à bientôt!!


End file.
